New Destiny
by Scarabsi
Summary: Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, there existed a force so powerful, it had to be locked away for several Millenia- into exactly thirteen Millennium Items. Now, one boy named Yugi has unlocked the secret, and is determined to find them all. [on hold]
1. It Starts All Over Again

Hello. My first fic. Go easy on me. And sorry it's a short chapter. If you really like it, then I promise that they will come up faster, and Chapter Four is a bit longer. Read and review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One: It Starts All Over Again  
  
Long ago, in ancient Egypt,  
  
There existed a force so powerful it had to be locked away for five millennia- into exactly thirteen Millennium Items.  
  
However, six of them became lost and disappeared, never to be seen or heard of again for another five millennia.  
  
Now, a boy named Yugi has unlocked the secret of the Items and is determined to find them all.  
  
In his effort, he managed to gather the seven Items that were not lost. He has yet to learn of the lost Hidden Items.  
  
Yugi looked with pride at all of his items. He now possessed all seven.  
  
""You finally did it. You've gathered them all. Thank you, Yugi! Now I may learn my past!"" Yami talked as if words could not express even a fraction of his gratitude.  
  
"I would never have done it without you. You should thank yourself." Yugi was always the modest type. So was Yami.  
  
""So, lets change the subject. I want you to learn my past together with me.""  
  
Yugi loved having such a cooperative alter ego. His friends (that is, if Malik counted as a friend...) have been known to have abusive Yamis that threatened to destroy the world. Yugi's was more like an assistant companion, a best friend, or something in that category.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yugi's Millennium puzzle started to glow, and Yami was standing where Yugi was a second ago.  
  
"Now, let's see, how to work them all at once..."  
  
He recalled a memory of his sarcophagus and tried to imitate it. He laced the Tauk around his head, stuck the Eye on his forehead (It magically stayed in place), held the Rod in his left hand and the Key in his right, tied the Ring around his waist, and placed the Scale on the floor between his feet. He felt a little stupid with all the gold on, and prayed that Yugi's grandpa or his mother wouldn't come up anytime soon.  
  
The space around him melted and turned black and purple. But instead of visions of the past like he had expected, a voice called out to him.  
  
~You have worked hard to regain you memories, Pharaoh Yami. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but your mission is not yet complete. I must now tell you of the six Hidden Millennium Items that you must now  
  
gather...~  
  
________________________________  
  
So, how was it? If you like it, I'll put up Chapter Two. I need just one review, that's it. 


	2. The Beginning of the Tradgedy

Yay!!! I got reviews! ^_^ Thank you all! Here's Chapter Two. --------------------------- Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Tragedy  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yugi walked down the stairs of his home. He had been blown out by what  
  
he had just learned.  
  
"How can this happen to me?????" he yelled to himself in his mind.  
  
"After all I've been through to obtain all seven Millennium Items, I  
  
have to find SIX MORE??????? It's just like starting over..."  
  
""It's all right, Yugi. We've done it before, and this time should not  
  
be any different."" Yami was always so reassuring. Yugi liked that about  
  
him because he was constantly facing tragedies.  
  
"Thanks, Yami. But we don't even know what the new Items look like. That  
  
voice told us that nobody knows about them yet, not even the bearers.  
  
How in the world are we supposed to find them with absolutely no links  
  
or clues?"  
  
""Check that. The voice said that Shadi knew one of them...""  
  
"Don't get hopeful, Yami. We're not traveling to Egypt anytime soon."  
  
Yugi shut off the link. Right now, his Yami wasn't helping the  
  
slightest. He would need his friends in a moment like this.  
  
He left Turtle Game Shop and went over to Tea's house. He might have  
  
some help there.  
  
------------------------- Sorry it's a short chapter! But they grow longer. Review, please! 


	3. To the Park We Go

Chapter Three is short, too. ;_; But Chapter Four is next! ^_^ Enjoy. By the way, I have been forgetting the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but so far I own the six Hidden Millennium Items (not literally, if that, I own only one), the plot of this story, and the voice. I.think that's about it. ---------------------- Chapter Three: To the Park We Go  
  
----------------------  
  
"Tea! It's me, Yugi!"  
  
"Just a second, I'll be right there." Tea was happy that Yugi was coming  
  
over. She hadn't seen him for the entire weekend and she was worried  
  
that something had happened to him.  
  
"Tea, what were you doing that was taking so long?" Yugi asked as she  
  
finally got to her living room.  
  
"I was cleaning my bookshelf and I found a certain something that  
  
intersted me..." Tea blushed slightly, hoping that Yugi would get the  
  
hint and not ask.  
  
Yugi, knowing Tea, guessed that it was probably a photo album of the few  
  
times she had herself and Yami alone, and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Erm, Tea..."  
  
"What is it, Yugi?"  
  
"I need some advice. Remember when we finally got the last Millennium  
  
Items? You told us (us including me and Yami) to remember you when we  
  
lean our past...um, there's a slight problem."  
  
"What is it?" Actually, she meant to say "What would I be able to do to  
  
help you in a situation like this?" but thought better of it.  
  
"....." Yugi didn't know how to start. Saying "we have to collect them  
  
all over again" didn't sound right.  
  
Tea saw that it wouldn't be very easy to tell her in such a public  
  
place. "Tell me in the park. They never come to the park on Sundays."  
  
Besides, in the park she might get to have Yami to herself...  
  
Yugi nodded. "Alright." Tea was like a big sister sometimes. Her style of  
  
comforting him was so much like Yami's.  
  
They never expected what would happen in the park. -------------------------- Review, please? Also, in case you ask why the park is more private than Tea's house, it's because in my story, the park used to have a wild Yami Malik roam around on Sunday, taking with him some people's hands and feet. So, naturally, people started to avoid the park on Sundays. Yami Malik (in my fic) died in Battle City, so Yugi and co. know that the park is safe. Everyone else doesn't, because Malik is still living, and they think he's Yami Malik. Also, like I said, Tea's also using it as an excuse to have Yugi (and possibly Yami) alone in the park with her. 


	4. The Vision

Chapter Four: The Vision  
  
"Yugi? Yugi?" Tea was starting to get worried. Yugi had been awfully quiet since they entered the park. It's like he's in a trance or something she thought worriedly. What have I done? Yugi was all right, but Tea didn't know it. He didn't really know what he was doing either. All he knew is that one minute, he and Tea were walking around in the park, and the next he was standing inside of a moving bus next to Yami. Yami looked equally confused. ""Yugi? What are we doing here? Am I in control?"" What a strange question, Yugi thought. They could always tell who was in control because the one that wasn't was merely a spirit floating next to the body or inside the confusing corridors of his mind taking his time. ""I didn't activate the puzzle, and you would know if you did."" This wasn't right. Why did his voice echo like Yami's did? ""If you're not in control, than who is?"" Yami was starting to get very annoying to Yugi. ""I thought I was in control."" ""No."" ""Then why are you a spirit?"" Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. ""I'm a spirit right now?"" Yugi was almost ready to pound Yami, even if he was a spirit. ""Don't you remember that I was walking with Tea to the park before we got here?"" Yami nodded his transparent head. ""Yes, I remember that."" ""Then what are you so confused about?!?"" Yami looked at Yugi head to toe. ""But, Yugi, you are in spirit form also."" "" WHAT?!?!?!"" Yugi looked at his hands. Sure enough, he could see right through his hand. ""AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"" Both of them screamed. As if heeding their scream, the bus came to a halt and everyone in it piled out of the bus. Because they couldn't think of anything else to do, they followed the passengers. They suddenly realized that all the passengers were kids no older than about twelve years old. ""Do you think this is a school bus for junior high school kids?"" Yugi wondered out loud. ""It doesn't matter right now,"" Yami told Yugi. ""What matters is finding out why we are here. Or at least an exit."" ""Oh, yeah."" "What?" A small girl turned around. She had short black hair barely long enough to keep the ponytail that she wore, big, brown eyes that reminded Yugi of Ryou's, and had weird skin that seemed paler than it should be. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans. Around her waist was a belt with a drawstring bag tied to it. She bore a confused look. "What is it?" The girl next to her asked. "I thought I just heard two people talking to each other. About whether we were junior high kids, and that they needed to figure out why they were here or an exit. Sounds a bit crazy, I know, but I heard it so clearly." "Maybe it was just your imagination running wild again. Most people here know we are here for our field trip, and I'm pretty sure anyone would know why they are here." The other girl didn't even turn around. "Yeah. maybe." The first girl continued to stare at the space where she'd heard the voices. ""Whoa, that girl can hear us?!?"" Yugi was surprised. No one should be able to hear what the spirits say unless they share a body with the spirit, or unless they were a spirit also. Why was this girl able to hear them talk to each other? '"Do you know anything about this, Yami?"" ""No, nothing."" The girl jumped again at their voices. But the teacher stopped her from listening anymore. "Sii! Get in! Everyone else already picked their patterns!" The girl quickly ran into the building. Yugi noticed that it was labeled "The Bead Shop". ""A field trip to a bead shop?"" ""Maybe it's a field trip custom from another town. We don't really know where we are, remember?"" They went inside the bead shop because they didn't have much else to do. The girl had decided to design her own pattern, saying that somehow she felt that she would accomplish more if the design she wore was that of her own. She pondered over the right beads for a while, and finally decided to use a glass full of blue seed beads, a glass full of gold seed beads, two identical golden scarab beads, and a clear blue glass bead in the shape of a drop of water. Yugi and Yami soon became bored with the design the girl was making, which so far had only gold beads, so they looked at the other patterns. ""Look, one of them has a lizard in the middle."" ""This guy has a baseball cap on his."" ""I think this girl is making a cobra tamer."" ""A what?"" ""A lot of girls in my time like to make cobra tamers out of colorful beads."" ""How did that get started?"" ""I started it."" ""Oh."" ""Interesting cobra tamer."" ""That's not a cobra tamer! That's a charm bracelet!"" In their little argument about the "cobra tamer", they soon got sick of looking at the other kids and went back to the girl. She was putting the finishing touches to her necklace. She clamped the second clamp bead tight and snipped off the extra wire. "I'm done!" she exclaimed excitedly. She eagerly put the necklace on. Just when she put it on, a stream of light came from the center of the necklace and almost blinded Yugi and Yami. While they were shielding their eyes, they heard the voice again. The same voice that they had heard when they had combined the seven original millennium items. ~This is the first hidden millennium item that will enter your life. I am sorry, but you shall only remember the item that you have seen. I cannot harness enough magic to help you remember the person as well. Every time a hidden millennium item is drawing near, you shall have visions like this one to help you. It is impossible to obtain these millennium items yourself. You must defeat the holder in a game and befriend them to "obtain" the hidden millennium items. After you befriend the bearer, all of you will have a vision of some of Yami's past and what it had to do with the 5000 year old version of the bearer. A word of warning: all of the hidden millennium items contain 500 year old spirits, and beware of their wrath. That is my advice this time. So, until the next bearer comes, FAREWELL.~ The stream of light dissolved and the inside of the bead shop appeared again. Yugi looked around. None of the other people seemed to have seen the light. In fact, the girl was still standing in front of the mirror admiring her new necklace. No time seemed to have passed at all. ~It is time for you to leave.~ The bead shop around them dissolved and tuned into the image of.Tea?!? Oh, yeah. Yugi thought as he mentally hit himself on the head. Tea must be very worried about me. How long was I in that vision anyway? He decided to ask Tea. Tea was looking very surprised. You've been like that for an hour," she said in a worried tone. "Why?" Yugi smiled weakly. "I know what to do now. I'll tell you later." 


	5. Past Memories part I

I got reviews!!!! ^_____^  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so far I own the six Hidden Millennium Items, plot of this story, Sii, and now I own Ka and Ria.  
  
Ka: Thanks for talking about me like an object.  
  
Ria: Moooooo.  
  
Sii: Shut up, you two. Okay, read the chapter! I sacrificed some of my memories for this, be happy!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Past Memories (part I)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sii Wong was so tired, she could barely drag herself inside her school. She had spent a lot of last night finishing her leftover homework.  
  
"Oh, god, I really hope the teacher doesn't assign any homework today," she gasped as she entered the classroom and flopped down in her seat next to her classroom friend, Ka Li.  
  
Ka had a big smile on her face. Sii decided to explore. "What's the joke?"  
  
"The teacher won't assign any homework today," she said in a teasy voice. "We have a field trip today, remember?"  
  
Sii almost slapped herself on the head. "Oh, yeah," she said stupidly. All that staying up was for nothing! "Really, sometimes I swear it's like you've switched souls with me or something. Why aren't you like a zombie right now?"  
  
Ka rolled her eyes. "I got a good night's sleep because I could dump all my homework on Monday night, and our Internet's down."  
  
Figures. Ka almost always did her homework in the last minute. The reason she was always tired in the morning was because she like to stay up late and surf the Net.  
  
Sii finally managed a smile when she remembered the field trip schedule. "First we go to the bead shop. I'm gonna make a better necklace than you!"  
  
Ka grinned menacingly. "Next is the Egyptian museum. Betcha I will be able to read more hieroglyphics than you!"  
  
"Than we camp out for the night. I'm sleeping next to Ria!"  
  
"No, I am!"  
  
Ria suddenly starts skipping around outside their classroom in her pink bunny costume pajamas screaming "LALALALALA I'M THE PINK BUNNY THAT'S GOING TO RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sii and Ka sat for a moment to let this sink in. Then they started fighting again.  
  
"You will sleep next to her."  
  
"No, you will."  
  
In the end, they decided to play a game on the bus ride to the museum to decide who was going to sleep next to the crazy maniac.  
  
"In the morning we go to breakfast."  
  
.........  
  
"The bus ride is very boring," Sii complained. "I knew I should have brought more comic books. And I wish Ka could duel right now."  
  
They had already gone to the bead shop. She had made a beautiful necklace that she was very proud of. When they went to the Egyptian museum, though, it was pretty odd. She could tell what a lot of the hieroglyphics were supposed to mean, and when a lot of people were muttering "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!" She snapped at them in a language even she didn't know. Ka just reassured her that she must have just muttered some gibberish, but it didn't make sense to her because she hadn't intended to say anything. The duel they had after they went out of the museum made her feel much better.  
  
Sii had a deck of duel monsters cards. Nobody really knew it yet, but she wanted to be a duelist if she ever got to move to a city that allows age ten up to be duelists. The city she lived in only allowed age twelve up to duel. That's why she was planning on moving. She remembered the magazines she had brought. She took them out of her travel backpack and started to flip through them. A certain article caught her eye.  
  
"Ka, look at this!"  
  
Ka turned away from her conversation with whoever was sitting across the isle. "What?" Sii excitedly pointed to the page that she liked the best. "Check this out! It is the exact type of place I am looking for!"  
  
On that page was a picture of a boy with hair that flared out on all sides. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and very tight shiny pants with a few belts. His dressing style didn't bother Sii much because she sometimes dressed like that by accident.  
  
She read the page out loud. "'Duelist Yugi Motou, the King of Games. The number one duelist in the world. Currently living in Domino City, home of the most duelists ever since their release in 1993. Duelists eight years or older may become duelists.'" The article went on about Yugi's history and how he became King of Games. Sii just got out what she needed to get out.  
  
"That's it, Ka! I'm moving to Domino city so I can become a duelist!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Review! I need at least four reviews to update! And I don't wanna say read and review here, cause if you're reading this sentence, you obviously have already read the chapter! Or, so I hope.  
  
Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed, I love you all! *^_^* 


	6. The Mysterious Transfer Student

Sorry for the long update! U_U I had homework in the way! Argh! Die, homework! .. anyways. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and would never deny it, I own six Hidden Items, mysterious voice, Ria, Ka, Sii.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: The Mysterious Transfer Student  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU MEAN TA TELL ME YA HAFTA COLLECT DEM ITEMS ALL OVER 'GAIN?!? WHY?!?"  
  
Tea and Tristan were struggling to hold Joey from exploding and beating Yugi to a bloody pulp. Joey had a talent in beating people to a bloody pulp. Bakura was sitting quietly and politely farthest from the group and hadn't said anything to the group except a very polite "hi" since he got there.  
  
Yugi nodded his head nervously.  
  
Joey made some strangling motions to the air and started cursing to god asking why a task like this had to be brought on poor little Yugi and about injustice.  
  
"JOEY! You're going to spoil poor innocent Yugi and Bakura!" Tea was talking about the swearing, of course. She was pretty, um, protective when it came to Yugi or Yami.  
  
Bakura checked his watch. "Great Scott, it's past my bedtime. See you all tomorrow at school!" That said, he walked out of the Turtle game shop and into the night.  
  
Everyone was reminded by Bakura that it was 11:43 pm and decided to go home, also.  
  
That left Yugi with trying to talk to Yami for company. Trying, because the former pharaoh was already arguing with somebody...  
  
""When I was stuck in Ryou's body he was kinder than this! And he certainly did not wear the Ring around his waist!""  
  
""I think Bakura has spoiled you too much, tomb raider, and how else do you expect me to wear the Ring? Take off my puzzle?""  
  
Yugi let out a tragic sigh. Those two spirits don't know when to shut it, did they? He had an idea...  
  
"You know, why don't we just return the items to their former holders for now? We have no use for them."  
  
Yami Bakura seemed thrilled about this. ""You mean I don't have to hang around the pharaoh's waist anymore? I get to live with Ryou again? Is this true?""  
  
Yugi smiled. "On one condition: you don't beat the daylights out of him. Deal?"  
  
Yami Bakura was overjoyed. ""Is that a joke? In case you haven't heard, I never beat up Ryou to begin with! That's just a wild and bizarre roumor that's been spreading around. I don't know where people got such a ridiculous idea. I know he was a reincarnation of me, meaning he is me, and so It would be like I'm beating up myself if I beat him up.""  
  
Yami and Yugi wiped happy tears from their eyes when Bakura suddenly remembered who he was talking to. He turned bright red. ""I mean, I still need his body in tip-top condition."" He tried to cover it up with a feeble excuse.  
  
Yugi apologized. "But that's really sweet of you, Yami Bakura. I'm happy for you."  
  
""So, will you return me tomorrow?""  
  
"Yes, definitely!"  
  
""Who could have guessed that Bakura would give an influence on the grave robber...""  
  
""Shut, pharaoh.""  
  
................  
  
While the "pharaoh" and the "tomb raider" were throwing insults at each other again, Bakura was running down the alleyway, hopelessly lost. He had gotten used to finding his way home with the help of his alter ego. Now he was all alone, and a group of bullies just picked that time to spot him and to start picking on him.  
  
"Hey, old man, if you're lost, I can lead you to your apartment. Or do you even have a home? My grandpa lives in a trailer."  
  
Bakura turned around to face the bullies. He recognized them from school. They were all twelfth graders, and nobody except Kaiba messed with them.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, it's the famous Ryou Bakura!" the leader of the gang said.  
  
"Ooooh, isn't it the guy that took your girlfriend, boss?"  
  
Bakura winced. He had attracted a lot of girls when he had transferred to Domino High, but he had no idea that other people had lost their dates with that. He really had no intention at all in having a girlfriend yet. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to take your girlfriend..."  
  
The leader didn't seem to care. "Hey, I heard it's better for seniors to walk with canes." He punched Bakura so hard he slammed against the brick wall of the alleyway. "That way, they don't fall over too much."  
  
The punch had hurt, but the brick wall had made Bakura's head start bleeding. And that hurt a lot.  
  
I've gotten into more trouble after my yami moved out of me, Bakura thought miserably. Oh, what I'd give for some help right now...  
  
His wish was granted. As he was busy hiding in his thoughts, another shadowed figure revealed itself. It turned out to be a girl, still wearing her uniform from her school.  
  
"Hey, bully! Pick on someone your own age!" she yelled at the bully in a voice that seemed much older than her uniform.  
  
The leader stared at the girl and studied her uniform. Then he laughed.  
  
"Ha! Who are you to say such filth to me? I am in twelfth grade in Domino High, and judging by your uniform, you still go to junior high! Why do you tell me to pick on my own size?"  
  
The girl finally looked up. Brown eyes flashed a violent glare. "I think you misunderstood my command. Clothes can be deceiving." She threw off the uniform jacket she was wearing. Underneath she was wearing a tank top and tight black pants.  
  
Wait a second, Bakura slowly realized. This routine looks familiar...  
  
That was as far as he got before his brain shut off.  
  
...............  
  
"Let us play a little game. I'll shuffle my deck. You'll draw a card, then I'll draw a card. The one with the stronger monster wins." The girl's eyes narrowed. "If I win, you will leave Ryou alone. If you win, I will leave."  
  
The bully smiled. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game. It's not like you're gonna win, anyway."  
  
"You cannot be so sure. This is merely a game of chance. Neither of us has an advantage over the other."  
  
The bully just shrugged. "Yeah, well something tells me you're the loser and I'm the winner!" He drew a card from the top of the deck. "Ha! I drew Summoned Scull! Attack 2500 and defense 1200! Try and beat that, punk!"  
  
The girl drew a card from the top. "And I drew Dark Magician, with attack points of 2500 and a defense of 2100! He is stronger than the Summoned Scull, so I win!"  
  
"What? You squirt! You must have cheated! Oh, well. Who said I had to keep my end of the bargain?" He started to look through Bakura's bag for cash.  
  
"You shall be punished for breaking the rules of the game!" An eye flashed on her forehead. "MIND CRUSH!"  
  
The last cries of the bully were heard as his mind disappeared to the Shadow Realm. The rest of the gang, now without a leader, ran away.  
  
"Are you all right?" the strange girl ran up to Bakura worriedly. He did not answer. "Do not worry, the bully is gone."  
  
She took a small washcloth from her left pocket and a bottle of water from her right. She dipped the washcloth in the water and patched it over Bakura's bleeding head. "There, that should slow it down." She got up and stared down at him. "I have a feeling we have met before, and I feel that we will meet again. Until then, farewell." With that, she ran off.  
  
..................  
  
Bakura started to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a damp rag over his bloody spot. His head had stopped bleeding. He could make out a shadow of the girl running off. Then he noticed something next to him...  
  
The girl had forgotten her jacket.  
  
..................  
  
"Bakura, is there something wrong?" Yugi asked Bakura the next morning before school. They had arrived an hour early. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm okay."  
  
"Here, this should cheer you up." Yugi took out the Ring and handed it to Bakura. "Yami, Yami Bakura, and I decided to let you have the Ring back! We don't need it right now, anyway."  
  
Bakura looked very happy. "I can have my Ring back? Thank you, Yugi!" He started to study the Ring, wiping off blood and fingerprints from it. "I even started to miss polishing this thing!"  
  
Suddenly, a needle on the Ring rose up and pointed to the right. "Huh?"  
  
Yugi looked confused. "I have all the Items here, and I'm standing to your left..."  
  
Bakura started to walk the direction the Ring was pointing. Yugi followed him. They eventually walked up to another school.  
  
"Bakura, Does this make any sense to you?" Yugi asked. "Bakura?"  
  
"This school...isn't it Domino Junior High?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Domino Junior High. So?"  
  
Bakura took out the jacket that the girl had left behind last night. Sure enough, printed on the purple material, were the words "Domino Junior High".  
  
"Where did you get that?" Yugi stared at the jacket. "You never even went to this school, and that's part of their girl's school uniform."  
  
"Really?" It was certain now. This girl went to Domino Junior High. But does she have anything to do with his Ring...?  
  
"I want to go in." Bakura ran into the school, following his Ring's lead. They soon reached a classroom. It was a classroom full of sixth graders. He walked up to the closest student, a girl with short black hair held back by two clips.  
  
"Is anyone here missing their school uniform jacket?"  
  
The girl looked at him strangely. "How did you know? Sii is the only one today not wearing a jacket. She doesn't seem to know where it is."  
  
Bakura nodded. This is the kind of answer he had been looking for. "Which one is Sii?"  
  
"Over there. She's a transfer student. She seems pretty creepy if you ask me. Since she came to this school, she hadn't said a word to anybody." The girl thought for a moment. "Except on her third day here. We were reviewing what we knew about Egyptian deities, because we were about to start studying Egypt, and we knew some, like Ra and Horus. But Sii raised her hand, and when the bored teacher called on her, expecting her to say either Ra or Horus or both like the rest of us, she started listing off a whole lot of them. Set, Nut, Geb, Tawaret, Bes, Hathor, Ma'at, Thoth, Isis, Osiris, Sobek, Bastet, Sekmet, and a bunch of others I don't even remember. The teacher had to stop her because she listed them clear into recess. Later, she didn't even seem to remember doing so."  
  
Bakura and Yugi looked at each other. This girl did seem sort of weird. But Bakura still wanted to find out about her. The least he could do was give her a thank-you for saving him last night.  
  
"Thanks for the background information." He made his way to Sii. She was sitting at her desk drawing scarab beetles.  
  
"Hi there, Sii. Remember me?"  
  
Sii looked up. Her brown innocent eyes widened at the high schooler that was addressing her politely. She had been looking for a friend since she moved to Domino City. "Hi. Nihao. Neihou. Hello. What did you say?"  
  
Bakura stared at Sii. "Just how many languages do you know?"  
  
Sii shrugged. "Only three. How do you know my name?"  
  
"A girl told me."  
  
"Oh. Since you already know my name, can you tell me yours?"  
  
Bakura stared at Sii some more. "Don't you remember me? Ryou Bakura?"  
  
Sii smiled sweetly. "Ryou Bakura. What a cute name for a cute face." Bakura blushed a bit. "I don't remember anything from last night, though. I don't remember doing anything special. It's odd, though. My jacket disappeared this morning." Bakura quickly took the jacket out of his bag. "Wait, I think this is yours. You left it next to me on the ground last night."  
  
Sii put the jacket on. "Thanks, Ryou! But what was my jacket doing on the ground?"  
  
Bakura blinked. Had he heard her correctly? "You threw it off. Remember?"  
  
Sii looked confused. "I don't know how to throw off my jacket. It looks too hard." She paused for a moment. "Then again, maybe I did do something like this...I just don't remember." She studied Ryou. "Did you run here? You look tired!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. We did run here. I'm fine." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh, please, have some water. You need it more than I do." Sii took a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Bakura gulped the water down thirstily. To his surprise, he didn't feel as...tired.  
  
"Wow, this is cool water!"  
  
Sii lit up some more. "It is, isn't it? It restores energy. For some reason, every water bottle that I pack in my bag has that kind of restoring water. Strange, huh? And I drank one of my friend's before. It was made from the same brand, and it didn't restore my energy. It's kind of freaky to me."  
  
Bakura smiled knowingly. "I know how that feels. I used to have things like that happen to me, too. I was also very quiet when I transferred into my school. We have quite a bit in common, do we?"  
  
Sii nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Bakura and studied him harder. "Oh, my! What happened to your head?"  
  
She was obviously staring at his bloody spot. "Oh, it's okay. It hurt a lot last night, though."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A group of bullies came and beat me up. If you hadn't come and saved me, I might have bled to death."  
  
"That sounds scary." Sii thought about Bakura's last response again. "Wait, I saved you?"  
  
"Well, you did, but you might not remember. I can't fill you in; I blacked out from loss of blood."  
  
The Ring's needle started tugging again, this time really hard, and the tip had even started to glow. Sii studied the Ring. "What's that funny looking thing?"  
  
Bakura noticed it tugging and glowing. "It's the Millennium Ring. It contains powerful magic." He didn't know why he was telling Sii something like this. He knew he sounded crazy.  
  
"Erm, how did you...get it?"  
  
"My father gave it to me after he retuned from a business trip to Egypt. I treasure it. But there are lots of disadvantages of having it..."  
  
"Oh." Sii finally noticed Yugi. "Hey, aren't you Yugi Motou, the King of Games? It's such an honor to meet you!" She started shaking Yugi's hand. Yugi jerked at the sudden attention. He hadn't minded being ignored; he had been too busy talking to Yami.  
  
"Um, thanks."  
  
"Your title is what interested me to come here in the first place. Can I learn to duel from you? Please?"  
  
Yugi loosened. "Of course. I've taught a lot of people to duel already, there's no reason why I can't teach you."  
  
Sii jumped up excitedly. "Yay! Thanks, Yugi!"  
  
"Just meet me at Turtle game shop after school. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Yugi studied Sii. He noticed a certain something around her neck that interested him...  
  
""Yugi, she has the Millennium Necklace!""  
  
Yugi wasn't sure, but he wanted to ask about it. "Sii, may I see your necklace more clearly?"  
  
"Sure!" She revealed the necklace that had been hiding under her jacket.  
  
""Yes, Yugi. That's certainly the Millennium Necklace.""  
  
------------------------------  
  
Review! Reviews make me happy, and I'll finish Chapter Nine faster! (notices odd looks directed at her) What? I already wrote chapters One to Eight before I started posting. Anyway, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! (starts singing a song called "Reviews Make Me Happy") 


	7. The Yami and the Hikari

Yeah. NOBODY sent me reviews. This time, I just thought, "for the love of Ra, just post them all and celebrate your birthday peacefully!" so I did. Mind you, I only do this on VERY special occasions. Don't expect me to do this ever again. Got that?  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That just about covers it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: The Yami and the Hikari  
  
"Something's not right about her," Ryou told Yugi after school. "There's something she did last night that I can't drive out of my mind."  
  
"What did she do?" Yugi asked, showing interest.  
  
"Well, I was going home after you called that meeting last night, and some bullies started to pick on me. She came and told them to pick on someone their own age, then she threw off her jacket."  
  
"Yes, that part I know."  
  
"But underneath, she was wearing a tank top and tight black pants. Sound familiar.?"  
  
""Wait, Yugi! That's MY style!""  
  
"What? Your style? Why would she be acting like you?"  
  
""I don't know, Yugi, I don't know.""  
  
That was when Sii arrived.  
  
"So, where do we start?" Sii asked Yugi sweetly. It was after school, and they were at the Turtle Game Shop. Sii was obviously waiting for her first lesson.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Oh, sorry, I was just.thinking," he finished lamely, knowing how bizarre it would have sounded if he had said "talking to Yami".  
  
Ryou lit up. "Hey, for starters, what's your favorite card?"  
  
Sii started squirming. "Well, actually, I have two. Does that matter?"  
  
Ryou had his usual innocent smile. "No, two is fine. What are they?"  
  
Sii was still squirming a little. "Dark Magician and Change of Heart."  
  
Yugi and Ryou stared at her in horror.  
  
"What?" Sii looked at their expressions, growing more uncomfortable. What did I say wrong? she thought worriedly.  
  
Yugi and Ryou recovered quickly. "Oh, it's okay. It's just that Dark Magician is my favorite card."  
  
".and Change of Heart is my favorite card," Ryou finished for Yugi.  
  
Sii looked a bit happier. "Really? That's cool! I wonder how it would be like to use those cards against one another."  
  
"Trust me, Dark Magician against Dark Magician is not fun. I've tried it before," said Yugi, recalling his duel against Arcana a long time ago. The duel had lasted a long time, with their Dark Magicians pitting against one another.  
  
"Change of Heart against Change of Heart would be completely pointless. I control you, you control me. In circles," Ryou added in. He didn't like the idea of his favorite card against itself either.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. That would be kind of stupid," Sii admitted. Then she started giggling. "What if we both played Dark Magician to attack each other, then we both used Monster Reborn at the same time? That would be funny!"  
  
"And completely pointless. Hey, how much do you know about Duel Monsters?"  
  
Sii started reciting the rules she knew about Duel Monsters, which were almost all the rules.  
  
"You're ready. Want a practice match against me?" Yugi was only creating a fake offer, for the real purpose was to duel her for her necklace. He wanted to get it over with as soon as he could.  
  
"Sure!" Sii agreed with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Here." Yugi tossed her a Duel Disk. He put on his own.  
  
Sii confidently put the Duel Disk on. She had a different smile on her face, now more courageous and less innocent.  
  
They went outside onto the sidewalk and set the battle arena and Life Points.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
..................  
  
Tea didn't know where Yugi was. Wasn't he supposed to be here now? She thought.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Yugi anywhere?"  
  
"Nope," came the lazy responses of Joey and Tristan, who were pigging out on potato chips. They were always such pigs.  
  
"Do you even care? Yugi could be in some sort of danger! He wouldn't miss a sleepover!" Tea had planned a sleepover. She loved to throw parties because she thought that it cheered people up. Actually, most were just trying to avoid her rage.  
  
Joey stopped eating for a moment and turned to Tea. "Look, didn't he tell you that he had to meet up with some girl at the Turtle Game Shop this afternoon? You shouldn't wait for him." Joey turned back to his food. "Hey, Tristan! You cheat! You ate it all when I wasn't lookin'! No fair!" They started another childish fight.  
  
"What did you say, Joey?!?" Tea asked angrily. "Oh, whoever that girl is better watch out because I'm out to get her for stealing my Yugi!" She stormed off to Ra knows where.  
  
Joey and Tristan stared after her. When she was out of sight, and when they were out of danger, Tristan glared at Joey. "Didn't you forget to tell her that the girl was a middle schooler?"  
  
"Oh, erm, whoops."  
  
..........................  
  
Tea stomped over to the Turtle Game Shop. When she got there, she peeked into the window, but couldn't see anybody except Yugi's grandpa and some weird costumer.  
  
"Don't tell me you two lovebirds are dating!" she yelled. She walked off to the sidewalk with Grandpa and that weird costumer staring after her like she was crazy.  
  
Tea walked some more. Finally, she spotted Yugi's jacket. "So, you're over here, is that it?" She turned the corner of the sidewalk. But instead of a date, she saw an angry duel raging on.  
  
"I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Celtic Guardian, destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone! That drops your life points down to 2800, Yugi!"  
  
Yami drew a card and smirked. "I'll sacrifice Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and Koumori Dragon to play Dark Magician! Dark magician, destroy Celtic Guardian! Dark Magic Attack! That will drop your life points down to 1400, Sii!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Tea asked. Intentionally to herself, but both Yami and Sii heard her.  
  
Sii pointed to Yami. "Yugi here has made Sii feel bad and uncomfortable! She was almost ready to cry! Don't you know how easy it is to hurt her feelings?"  
  
Yami looked at her, surprised. "You mean to say, you aren't Sii? If you're not, then who are you?" "Sii" glared at him. "I do not know my own name, but I am like you. I am the spirit of the Millennium Necklace!"  
  
Tea, Yami, and Ryou (yes, he was there) gaped at her. This girl.who I've been calling "Sii" all this time.is she really "Yami Sii"? That would explain the change of attitude.Yami thought.  
  
Yami Sii, or whoever she was, continued to glare at Yami. "I am dueling you not to gain your Millennium Puzzle, but to crush your pride and to make you promise not to hurt my hikari!"  
  
That did it. Yugi activated the Puzzle and came out. "Sii, we aren't trying to hurt you! Please, listen to me! Bakura and I were just surprised at your favorite cards and didn't know what to say! We still welcome you with warm hands! Why are you so sad?"  
  
Yami Sii paused for a moment. Then she looked down, seemingly in shame.  
  
"What was her favorite card?" Tea asked Ryou.  
  
"The Dark Magician and the Change of Heart."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. That's why we were so shocked. I had no idea it hurt Sii so much. Oh, Sii!" he called gently. "If you can hear me, I'm sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
The girl looked up. Tears were streaming down her face. "Really?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Really."  
  
The tearing girl looked at Yugi. She couldn't take it anymore. " I SURRENDER!" she cried, slamming her hand against her deck in the surrendering position. She was still crying quite a lot. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou both felt that this wasn't the raging Yami Sii anymore. This seemed more like the Sii that they knew. Ryou ran up to her, just as she fell to her knees crying. "All is forgiven, Sii. All is forgiven."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
How sweet. ;_^ Ryou's way too innocent. Yeah, you may notice that Bakura is called Ryou in this chapter. It's a mistake, and I'll fix it anytime I have the time to. Okay? 


	8. A Peek Into and Ancient Egyptian Jewelry...

Bakura is still Ryou. *sigh* I still will try to change it.  
  
Usual disclaimer. Check last chapter if you really need it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight: A Peek Into an Ancient Jewelry Maker's Bedroom  
  
Sii was still sitting on the sidewalk, crying. Everyone was trying everything they could to cheer her up.  
  
"Sii, It's all right. It's all over now. Why are you still crying?"  
  
"Please stop. It's all right. I know you didn't mean to accuse me like you did. It's natural for my dueling opponents to hate me. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Please, can't we just all be friends?"  
  
"Of course, your Yami did take me by surprise, but she was only trying to make you feel better-"  
  
Finally, Sii looked up. But the expression she wore looked more confused than happy. "What do you mean by "Yami"?"  
  
Yugi tried to explain. "The spirits inside Items. We usually call them "Yamis", even though that's not their names, but-"  
  
"What spirits? What do you mean? I still don't get it."  
  
That took everyone by surprise. "The spirit of your Necklace!" Yugi said helplessly. "Remember?"  
  
Sii fingered her necklace. "My.my necklace is being haunted by a spirit?"  
  
By now, everyone was staring at Sii, who wasn't crying anymore, but was still sniffling and had red eyes. Poor girl, Tea thought. She could use some friends.  
  
"Yes, Sii, Your necklace contains the spirit of a 5000 year old Egyptian. Don't worry," Yugi added when Sii started to look horrified. "Bakura and I have one, too."  
  
Ryou nodded. "We can show you."  
  
Both Yugi and Ryou activated their Items. Yugi looked a lot more confidant, and his cheerful smile now looked more like a smirk. Ryou's face twisted a little, and his eyes narrowed. Both of them smiled down at her in a friendly way.  
  
"Hello, Sii. I am the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle (the pyramid around my neck), and I have always helped him duel. My name is Yami. I am not too sure about my past, but I have been told that I was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. There's nothing too scary about us."  
  
"So, why don't you get up now and prove to Ryou and I that you aren't afraid of me? Or the pharaoh? Come on," Yami Bakura cheered.  
  
"Alright." Sii stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But, if you aren't Ryou, then who are you?"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "I am the spirit of Ryou's Millennium Ring." He held the Ring up. "Remember this?"  
  
"Y-y-yes."  
  
"I used to want to collect all the Millennium Items and rule the world. But, since Yugi has collected all the main ones anyway, I have retired from that desire. I am now a spirit that comes out and goes back in, depending on the situation. If Ryou is in danger, than I take over and take the damage. And stuff like that. I don't know my real name, so just call me Yami Bakura. Five thousand years ago, in the time of the pyramids, I was a tomb robber."  
  
"So.you're saying." Sii fingered her necklace again, nervously now. "I have a spirit like you and Yami now? And it's living inside my necklace?"  
  
"Yes. Let her out so she can talk to you better. You seem to not know how to mind link to her yet."  
  
"Ummm.one question.?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Erm.how do I activate a necklace.?"  
  
No sooner had the question escaped her lips than a very light glow escaped the teardrop charm. Yami Sii looked out to everyone. "Erm, hello.why did you ask Sii to call me out?"  
  
Yami pointed at her necklace. "Sii wants to talk to you about something. She hasn't learned how to mind link yet."  
  
"Alright. Thanks. I will try to speak to her. This is the first time she has been aware of what is going on while I am in control. She is pretty scared."  
  
She stopped speaking for a while, so Yugi and Ryou came back. Tea was looking very startled. "So.you two are serious about those six Hidden Items, are you?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yami needs to learn his past."  
  
"What if we became friends with her? She looks like she's never had a real friend. I bet we could make her feel better. Plus Joey and Tristan are like court jesters. It would be nice to see a happy smile from her a bit more."  
  
"That was my plan from the beginning. I'm not allowed to own the Hidden Items themselves. The only way to be able to "obtain" these Hidden Items is to have the holder trust me. Becoming friends is the best way to let someone trust you," Yugi explained.  
  
"Then it is decided!" Ryou clapped his hands once. "We add a new person to our friendship group!"  
  
By the time their little discussion was finished, Yami Sii had already told Sii all about the Millennium Items. Sii was back in control. "My life gets weirder and weirder," she mumbled.  
  
"Hey, Sii," Yugi said cheerfully. "Want to be our friend? We figured you would need a few friends. You seem quite depressed. I have a "friendship gang". Wanna join? We could use a new "member"." Yugi winked.  
  
"Really? Sure! I'd love to be friends with someone as nice as you! Plus, I'm sure no one else in this town would understand my new situation. It's way too unbelievable."  
  
"Great! Let's go to my house and we can introduce you to our friends Joey and Tristan! Both of them are a laughingstock!" Ryou suggested.  
  
"Just be careful with your food. If you're not, it might disappear! Both of them are also gluttons!" everybody laughed at Tea's joke.  
  
"Okay!" Sii agreed.  
  
Ryou winked at Yugi. Yugi smiled back. "We've completed our quest," he whispered to Ryou.  
  
Just then, the air around them disappeared. Yugi, Ryou, and Sii were falling down to who knows where. Obviously, not having done this before, Ryou and Sii panicked.  
  
"What's going on?" Sii asked, scared. Yugi opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, Yami tumbled out.  
  
".....?!?! I thought he was a spirit!"" Sii's sentence ended in an echo as Yami Sii tumbled out of her mouth also.  
  
"What's going on?"" Yami Bakura tumbled out of Ryou's mouth as he spoke, and his voice ended in an echo too.  
  
Yami Bakura was as panicked as Ryou and Sii. ""R-ryou? I-I didn't want to come out.!""  
  
""And neither did I. Yami, will you, being the only one that's not panicked, be able to tell us what is going on?"" Yami Sii's voice sounded a bit different than it did last time. This time, it was calm, soft, maybe even a little bit gentle. Not like the way it did last time, harsh, rough, and cold. This puzzled everybody, but as they were of course in a much scarier setting right now to worry about little things like that, they put it aside and continued to panic.  
  
""AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"" everybody screamed.  
  
Their screaming was interrupted by a voice.  
  
~Ask a question. ~  
  
This stunned everybody except Yugi and Yami, who by now were used to it.  
  
""W-what?"" Sii asked shakily.  
  
~Ask a question. ~  
  
Sii looked confused, but she asked a question anyway. ""When are we going to stop falling?""  
  
~No, not that kind of question! A question about you or your spirit's past. ~  
  
""Ummm."" Sii looked at Yami Sii for a minute. ""My Yami doesn't remember a thing about her past, so what did she used to do as a job? Or, what was her occupation?""  
  
They finally landed.in a dark room. Lit by only a candle. Everyone got up (because they had all fallen down) and waited for their eyes to adjust better. When they could see around them, they saw.Yami Sii. Another one. This Yami Sii was sitting on a- (was that a bed?) table-like mat, stringing a bunch of beads together. She tied the ends together and held it up proudly, whispering, "I've finished the Tauk! I can't wait to present it to the pharaoh!" and put it on her desk with a big smile on her face.  
  
That was all they saw before they started falling again and landed.back on that sidewalk they were dueling on. All of the spirits had disappeared back inside their hosts.  
  
Tea looked very worried now. "Hello? I've been waiting to go to somebody's house for twenty minutes and you three just stand there? It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know!"  
  
Everyone jumped in surprise at her impatient voice. "Er, um, sorry! We didn't mean to hold you up!" Sii stammered apologetically.  
  
"Heh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't want to use my house for a party anymore. Is it okay if we just use that sleepover that you were planning, Tea?" Ryou asked. Having just fallen without stopping for ten minutes strait, he wasn't really in the mood to host a party.  
  
Tea looked embarrassed now. "Well.to tell you guys the truth, I haven't really planned on what to do at the sleepover yet. I was planning on discussing it with you two, but you didn't show up. My family went to visit Venice for a month and left me with the house all alone, so I wanted to liven it up a bit."  
  
Sii perked up. "Wait.you're throwing a party at your house and you haven't decided what to do yet?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Tea grew even redder.  
  
"Then that's great!" Sii was looking happier by the second. "My twelfth birthday is this week! Can you please throw a party in honor of it?"  
  
Yugi stared at her, confused. "Can't you throw a party at your own house?"  
  
Sii's happiness died a little. "I don't have a house. I camp out in the park forest."  
  
Yet again, this surprised everyone. "Why don't you have a house?" Tea asked. She knew it was a rude question, but she really wanted to know.  
  
All of Sii's happiness had disappeared. "My parents died three months ago. I've been traveling on my own since." She pointed to her ponytail. "See this?" Everyone nodded yes. "Well, he truth is, I hate wearing it, and I mean, hate wearing it. I only wear it because my parents always wanted me to wear it, and I swore to myself on their funeral that I would keep wearing it until my next birthday." She looked at this as an opportunity to change the subject. "So, can you please host a birthday party for me?"  
  
Tea wiped away tears from the sad story, and gave a cheerful smile. "Sure!" She loved cheering people up. It was one of her hobbies. "I'll even plan it for you! You don't have to worry about a thing!" Then she took out a convenient notebook from her pocket and started scribbling things down. "Note to self: Give an exciting birthday party to Sii to make her feel welcome to our friendship group."  
  
"Heh heh. thanks, Tea." Sii said. "I owe you some."  
  
"No problem, Sii. Anytime."  
  
"Um, where do you people want to go now?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I just want to go home." Yugi announced.  
  
Sii sighed sadly. "I really don't want to go "home" anytime soon. It's too cold."  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "You can come back to my house. I want to review the best winning strategy with you."  
  
Sii looked surprised. "What, my strategy's not good enough?"  
  
"What is your strategy?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Sii smiled innocently. "Heart of the cards."  
  
That earned a couple more stares, but everyone let it off. "Oh, well. Then I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi challenged.  
  
Sii playfully backed away. "Oh, no you don't. I don't feel like having my butt kicked by the king of games."  
  
"Then can I see your deck?" Yugi made some puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
Sii laughed. "Well, usually puppy dog eyes don't work on people younger than you, but that's sweet enough to rot teeth. You can if I can see your deck, okay?"  
  
Yugi cheered happily. "Yay! Now Yami and I can think up a strategy to kick Yami Sii's butt the next time she goes berserk and tries to beat us in a duel again!"  
  
""Yes!"" Yami agreed. Of course, nobody except Yugi heard him.  
  
"Oh, is that so, Yugi? Well, then, I will take no hesitation in learning your favorite strategy and the counterattack for it once I look through your deck," Yami Sii said silently. Yami Sii had taken control while keeping Sii's features, so as not to arouse any suspicion.  
  
However, Yami Bakura, having been an expert with things like that, noticed the change. ""Ryou! Don't anger Sii!""  
  
Ryou looked confused. "Why?"  
  
""Would you really like to know?""  
  
"Um, I guess not."  
  
Tea went home and bought a few magazines along the way. She went to her room and started flipping through them, looking for something interesting that might spice up a birthday party containing teenagers. She was getting restless and was ready to give up when she came upon a page that caught her attention. "Oooooo."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh, small cliffhanger! ^_^ 


	9. The Ishtals and Something Different

I hurried up on this chapter in honor of my birthday! Be happy!  
  
Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Especially not Tea's house. It's big for the purpose of this story.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine: The Ishtals and Something Different  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Yugi! You have Mystical Elf? Cool! I do too!" Yami Sii piped as she looked through Yugi's deck, disguised as Sii.  
  
She couldn't believe how much resemblance Yugi's and her deck had! It was almost scary! And it felt strange.as if half of the cards in her deck that wasn't like Yugi's was exactly like someone else nearby.but that's impossible! she argued with herself. There's nobody else around here besides Ryou! And his deck was full of ghost/parasite type duel monsters, much unlike hers. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, she thought. She went back to looking through Yugi's deck. She had flipped through a few dozen more cards when she got another weird feeling.  
  
""Ryou.Bakura."" Yami Sii knew this wasn't Sii talking, she was currently sleeping in her mind chamber. Then who was it? Before she could think anything else, the little mysterious mental voice uttered a name she had never heard before, or at least never remembered hearing before.  
  
""Bakura.I know him.Bakura.Besket.BESKET!!!!!"" the voice was screaming inside her head now. She quickly put down Yugi's deck and held her head. "Owwwww.." she mumbled. Yugi and Bakura heard her, and started expressing their concern.  
  
"Sii, are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sii? Sii? Sii? Can you hear me?"  
  
Sii suddenly lifted her hands from her head and widened her eyes. She had regained control, but now didn't remember what she had been doing. She seemed to have a small headache. She rubbed her forehead. "Owww. Yugi? Ryou? I'm fine, just a small headache." She smiled innocently to prove her point.  
  
Yugi and Bakura sighed in relief. "For a minute there, we thought you were going to be sick or something!" Yugi said with a small laugh.  
  
"Glad you're okay, Sii."  
  
"Heh, thanks." Inside, she was thinking, What was I just doing?  
  
Then the doorbell rang. "Wait, I'll get it!" Yugi jumped up and went to answer the door, as it was his home and it was his job as an honorable host to do so. Sii and Bakura waited patiently for the solicitor to go away. Yugi's voice really surprised them.  
  
"Oh! Malik and Ishitsu! Welcome in!" Yugi said. Sii and Bakura stared as the two Egyptians walked into Yugi's living room (where they were) and sat down.  
  
"I thought you two moved back to Egypt!" Bakura said, half asking.  
  
Malik glared at him. "Well, we didn't. Thank you so much for your warm and open welcome." He rolled his eyes and spotted Sii. "Who's that?"  
  
Yugi remembered his job as a host. " Oh, yes, Malik, this is Sii. She recently moved here, and she is quite a friendly duelist. Sii, I'd like you to meet-"  
  
"My name is Malik Ishtal," Malik interrupted. He jabbed a thumb at his sister. "And this is my sis, Ishitsu."  
  
Sii gave another one of her innocent smiles. "Hello, Malik! Hello, Ishitsu! How do you do?"  
  
Ishitsu had remained quiet. She was studying Sii. "Why do you tie your hair up? I can imagine it with gold wraps in it."  
  
Malik paid more attention to Sii's hairstyle. "Please, Ishitsu, just because you don't like to tie up your hair, doesn't mean she can't." He looked over it some more and imagined Sii with her hair down. "But, I do have to admit, if her hair was down, she would look a little like you, sis."  
  
Sii started combing her hair with her fingers nervously. "Well, to tell you the truth, I really hate tying up my hair, too. It's just that-" she told Malik and Ishitsu about her promise to her parents.  
  
"Well, than, I can't wait until your birthday! When is it?" Ishitsu asked.  
  
"This week."  
  
"Really? I can't wait!" Ishitsu thought a minute. "Wait, you say your parents died and that you're living alone with no family or guardians?"  
  
Sii nodded her head slowly. "Yep."  
  
Ishitsu smiled brightly. "Hey, Malik!" She playfully poked Malik in the chest. Malik turned around, slightly annoyed.  
  
"What do you want, sis?"  
  
Ishitsu giggled to herself. "Let's adopt Sii!"  
  
"What?!?!" Malik jumped up in panic.  
  
"Huh?" Sii asked cluelessly from her position on the floor. She hadn't heard a word Ishitsu had said.  
  
Ishitsu picked her up and swung her around. "Then it's settled! Sii is now officially Sii Ishtal, our sister!" Ishitsu hugged Sii as if she was the cutest and cuddliest stuffed animal in the world. Everyone else, especially Sii, was very alarmed at this, and started to wonder what happened to Ishitsu's sanity.  
  
"Camn w pwees weggof me?*" Sii begged. (*translation: Can you please let go of me?)  
  
"Oh, um, sorry." Ishitsu let go of Sii and let her scurry back to the nearest person (which happened to be Ryou O.O).  
  
"It's okay." Ryou let Sii hide behind his back.  
  
"Hey, since you're both here anyway, Tea's planning a mystery birthday party for Sii, and she's inviting the entire gang! Wanna come?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Both Malik and Ishitsu replied.  
  
"Yay! More friends for my party!" Mention of her birthday party had made Sii forget about Ishitsu adopting her and made her happy again.  
  
"Wonder what Tea's going to do with it?" Malik asked.  
  
"Maybe she's going to host a play like Sleeping Beauty and make Yami be the prince that has to 'rescue' her!" Everyone but Sii laughed at that funny but scary image. Sii, not being a teenager yet, did not get it. "What?"  
  
"Never mind, we'll tell you when you're old enough."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"That's it!" Tea yelled excitedly in her room. "This will make a perfect teenage twist to the party!" She hurried up to go try whatever she had found in the magazine.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, guys!" Tea came running to Yugi's house. "I've finished planning! I have a cool surprise waiting for you!"  
  
"T-that's wonderful, Tea. When does it start?" Yugi nervously asked.  
  
Tea grinned. "Call everybody. It starts now."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Quite a while later.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, Tea! Your house is huge! I haven't been in a house like this since I was ten and had to move out of our old house! I can't wait to check out the rooms!" Sii dashed all around the living room, obviously excited.  
  
"Glad you like it, Sii."  
  
Sii paced around a sofa. "Are we sleeping on these sofas? Why didn't you let us bring sleeping bags?"  
  
Tea led the group up a flight of stairs and showed them an entire hallway full of doors. Tea opened one door, and revealed it to be a bedroom. She showed everybody the rest of the rooms. They were all bedrooms.  
  
"You will be sleeping in these bedrooms. I made sure there is enough for everybody. No more, no less." Tea announced proudly.  
  
"How will we know whose bedroom is whose?" Yugi asked. He suddenly had a horrible image of him walking in on a random girl (who was dressing) by accident because he had believed it to be his room.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuge," Joey said, walking up to a door and jerking his thumb at a tag. Written on it was "Joey Wheeler". "These doors are marked tight. You blind?" He winked to assure that it wasn't an insult.  
  
"Hey, let's find which rooms are which!" Bakura suggested.  
  
"Mine's first one to the right."  
  
"Mine's first to the left."  
  
"I'm in the middle of the right."  
  
"I'm last to the left."  
  
After everyone figured out which room was theirs, they went inside to drop off their things. Then Tea called them to the living room again.  
  
"Okay, this party," Tea started, "is something different than a normal party. We aren't just going to play cards, or watch television. It is going to reveal hidden feelings. Even you," she suddenly faced Sii. "You may be the one who finds this most shocking, Sii."  
  
Sii's eyes widened for a second, then she started to scratch the back of her head nervously. "Um, you're kidding, right?"  
  
Tea smiled innocently. "Nope."  
  
"Oh, great." Malik and Ryou said together.  
  
"Jinx!" Joey yelled. "One two three-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Aww, you two aren't any fun."  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang, and they could hear someone speaking outside. "Hello! Is there anybody there? It's started to rain, and it's ruining my hair."  
  
"Mai!" Joey screeched. "He quickly went to open the door for the fashion doll so that her hair wouldn't get too ruined. "Why're ya so late, Mai?"  
  
"Hey, not everyone lives that close to Tea's house."  
  
Tea smiled. "That should be about everybody! Now let's start the game!" Everyone followed her to the dining room. "Here's what you have to do. I'll let you in the kitchen one by one. There are a lot of glasses full of a clear liquid sitting on the counter. All you have to do is to drop one of your hairs into one of the glasses. If you have an alter ego," she directed this at Yugi, Ryou, and Sii, "one half will have to drop a hair. I'll explain later. So, better choose wisely! Which side is going to drop the hair in? Mind you, the second thing you have to do is quite scarier!"  
  
That perked them up. Yugi, Ryou, and Sii immediately started to talk to their alter egos.  
  
"Now, I'll go first to show that it won't bite." Tea walked inside the kitchen and closed the door. She went out looking fine. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. If you're a girl, use the cups on the right counter. If you're a boy, use the cups on the left counter. You are NOT to tell anyone what your cup is."  
  
"Sure, but do you HAVE to do both tasks if you don't have a yami?" Malik asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Phew." Malik sighed of relief.  
  
"I will take my cowardly brother's place," Ishitsu walked into the kitchen. "I will only drop a hair in, but that means my brother will have to do the second task." She glared at Malik, and Sii helped. "So you understand?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Alright, then I will proceed." Ishitsu went into the kitchen, then came back out looking rater shocked. "Tea, I did drop the hair in, but it changed color. Was it supposed to do that?"  
  
Tea nodded. "Yep. Don't tell anyone what your color is."  
  
"Understood."  
  
She trudged off to wait in a sofa.  
  
"Who's brave enough to go next?" Tea asked, almost dared the rest of the people still standing there.  
  
"Uh, I'll go!" Yugi nearly jumped to the door. When he went inside, she indeed saw two counters. The counter to the right had a glass full of brown liquid and a glass with gold and black liquid. The other glasses had clear liquid. "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
""Wait, do you not think that I should to this?"" Yami interrupted.  
  
"It's all right, Yami, I can do this by myself." He snapped one of his hairs and dropped it into a clear glass. It instantly turned magenta. "Whoa! Weird!"  
  
He walked out of the kitchen and gave a thumbs up sign to say that it wasn't life- threatening.  
  
"My turn." Sii said, starting to march into the kitchen.  
  
""Oh, no you don't."" Yami Sii took control. "I'll handle this, Sii."  
  
""But yami-""  
  
"I can do this. I worry your safety."  
  
""I'm only dropping a hair in! What's so dangerous about that?""  
  
"You never know, Sii."  
  
Yami Sii snapped a hair and dropped it in a clear glass. It turned blue.  
  
""Okay, you did your share, now let me take control and do the other share!"" Sii almost forced her way out.  
  
"Huh, quite a tough pair, are you, Sii?" Malik teased.  
  
"Who are you to talk? You're too frightened to even drop your hair inside some liquid that changes color!" Sii snapped back.  
  
"I'll go." Ryou went. When he finished, he was halfway out the door when some of his hair stuck up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Now, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Tea asked.  
  
Everyone had done it already. They shook their heads.  
  
"If that's the case, here's part two! But first, I have to eliminate something."  
  
She reached over and swiped the Millennium Ring from Yami Bakura before he had a chance to change back. She watched Yami come out of the puzzle to defend Yami Bakura, and took the Millennium Puzzle, too.  
  
"Tea, what do you think you're doing?" Yami demanded.  
  
Tea giggled. "I have to make sure that not both halves are doing both tasks!" she taunted, shaking a finger. "I'm keeping them safe up here." She put the Ring and Puzzle inside the cabinet and locked it.  
  
"What about Sii? You didn't take her Necklace!" Yami Bakura pointed out.  
  
"HELLO?!? THE NECKLACE IS A HIDDEN ITEM! I'M AFRAID IT'LL WRAP AROUND MY NECK AND SUFFOCATE ME IF I TOOK IT!" Tea half screamed.  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
Tea calmed down again. "Now, the second part." She went inside the kitchen and took the glasses out to the dining room. The dining table had a red half and a blue half. She set some on the red half, and the rest on the blue half. "Boys drink one of the cups on the red half, and girls drink one of the cups on the blue half. That's it."  
  
"Um. Hey, look!" Sii went over to the blue half and picked up a cup. "This one is neater than the rest! See?" It was black first, but then it changed to magenta and then to yellow. "I wanna try this one!" She drank it.  
  
Everyone was watching her, as she was the first to go near the table.  
  
"Fell anything?" Yami Bakura asked nervously.  
  
"Nope. Nothing's different." Sii said. She shrugged and drank the rest. "But it does taste kind of good."  
  
"Well, then. If Sii can do it, I certainly can." Yami walked up to the red side and drank the blue cup.  
  
"Hey, I'm no wimp either!" Yami Bakura went forward and drank the first cup her could reach. Which was the brown cup.  
  
Seeing that they were still alive, everyone else went and drank a cup. In the end, there was only one left.  
  
"Phew, glad nobody drank mine." Tristan went over to the last cup and stored it in the refrigerator.  
  
Yami turned to Tea. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, patience, Yami!"  
  
"I'm starting to lose it, Tea." He started to walk to the living room. He suddenly stopped.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?"  
  
He was shaking uncontrollably. He was clutching his chest, the spot right above his heart. After five seconds, he groaned in defeat and fainted.  
  
"Yami!" Without thinking, Yami Sii came out and rushed over to him. "Are you all right? Yami! Speak to me!" She shook him, but all that did was make his head bob side to side. "Yami!" She started to cry. Finally, she turned to the person that would know the most about this. "Yami Bakura, do you know anything.about." her sentence faded away as Yami Bakura started swaying, trying to keep his balance, and passed out next to Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger! Find out what the liquid was! Whatever will become of Yami and Yami Bakura? Drop a review and I'll write the next chapter. I need at least.six reviews. Also, just to warn you, I'm so stupid, I wouldn't know a flame if it hit me in the face.  
  
Flame: *hits Scarabsi in the face*  
  
Ow. What was that?  
  
So, if you want to flame me, I'm afraid you'd have to spell it out in plain English.  
  
And Sirius Black, DUDE! I'm sorry I had homework and abusive parents! I'm busy. DUDE! I'm sorry I had homework and abusive parents! I'm busy. DUDE! I'm sorry I had homework and abusive parents! I'm sorry. DUDE! .etc. I hope you get the idea.  
  
Also, there have been people begging me to add the back stages. You know, like a side story. Well, I'll tell them this: "I WILL ADD THEM AS SOON AS YOU QUIT GETTING ON MY NERVES ABOUT THEM! KAPISH?"  
  
So, all that to say- REVIEW! Please. 


	10. Yami's Dream

Wow, that was really fast. I tried to write Chapter Ten as fast as I can. A little on the short side, but I want to get to the second item more quickly. So, read and review.  
  
This chapter is mainly about Yami's dream, although most would think it's about the liquid. READ THE TITLE, WILL YA?!?  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. I own the six Hidden Items, Sii, Ka, and Ria. Oh, and I own the voice.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten: Yami's Dream  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Yami.Bakura." Yami Sii was in shock. Both of the other spirits had crumpled. Would the same happen to her? But what she was more concerned about was their condition.  
  
"Yami!" Tea started running toward Yami, but crashed into.something.and fell down.  
  
Yami Sii stood. When she looked up, everyone could see the anger in her eyes. "No one shall lay a finger on them until I figure out the situation!" she hissed in her cold voice. She turned her attention to Joey. "You."  
  
Joey was startled. "What?"  
  
Yami Sii narrowed her eyes. "You are Yami's best friend, are you not?"  
  
Joey only nodded.  
  
Yami Sii softened a bit. "Good. I'll entrust you to help me carry him into his room. And Yami Bakura." To everyone else, she said, "I repeat, no one is to lay a finger on them. Except Joey."  
  
After Joey and Yami Sii had moved both of the spirits into their rooms, she grabbed Tea by her collar. "Tell me," she growled, "what was inside the monstrous liquid?"  
  
Tea sighed. "I-I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't know that was going to happen."  
  
"You have spoiled Sii's birthday and you have spoiled my trust over you! What did you do to them?"  
  
Tristan yawned. "Y'know, Sii, maybe we should settle this in the morning."  
  
Yami Sii let go of Tea's collar. She angrily ran up the stairs. "Fine. With. Me."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yami yawned and looked around. He couldn't believe it. He was in Egypt.  
  
He walked along the street, looking for something to do. Something caught his attention.  
  
"Please, sir, do you know if there is anything that can help our poor son?"  
  
It seemed to be a man with blue hair. In a ponytail. Huh, Yami thought, that is not an Egyptian hairstyle. He must be a foreigner.  
  
He could see that the man had something in his arms. Something shaped oddly like a human.Yami walked closer to see what it was. But he couldn't. It was covered in white cloth.  
  
Another man, this one in a white turban, walked toward Ponytail. He lifted some of the cloth and looked at whatever was underneath. Yami couldn't see it, but he did see an arm. So, it is a human. But who is it.? He knew he had seen Turban before someplace, but for some strange reason, his memory seemed to be more fogged than ever. He noticed that he felt tired, too. What was going on?  
  
He saw Turban and Ponytail disappear down a trapdoor, so he followed them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Yami Sii laid down on her bed. Try as she might, she could not sleep.  
  
""Yami.can I come back now?""  
  
Yami Sii slapped her head. Of course. I'm a spirit. It's harder for me to sleep than for a mortal to. ""No, Sii. Something bad just happened and I rather not talk about it. Go back to sleep.""  
  
""But I want to see Yugi!""  
  
That protest surprised Yami Sii, but she sent Sii to mental bed anyway. She stared at the door. She felt herself getting off the bed, out the door, and into the room labeled "Ryou Bakura". I do hope he's all right.  
  
Inside the room, on the bed, was Yami Bakura, in peaceful sleep. Or what she hoped was sleep. Oh, great, now I'm getting paranoid. He's fine! Why am I worrying? Great, now I'm getting a headache from all that thinking. I better stop.  
  
She went to get a cup of water. She filled the water, then dipped the drop of the Necklace into the water.  
  
She fed the water to Yami Bakura. There, she thought, that should make sure that he still has energy when he wakes up.  
  
"Ah-HA! So YOU'RE the one who's been purifying my water!"" Sii's accusation startled Yami Sii.  
  
"Sii! I thought you were asleep! Get back to bed!"  
  
After Yami Sii was sure that Sii was asleep, she checked Yami Bakura one last time. "He looks just like Ryou right now. He looks so innocent."  
  
Yami Sii went to Yami's room next. He was in the same condition as Yami Bakura. She got some restoring water for him, too.  
  
"There. I hope that this water will help both of you." She brushed some of Yami's hair from his face. "You know, sometimes I even worry about your safety. Even though you can defeat anyone who challenges you to anything (except sports), you're helpless against whatever Tea made you drink." She realized something. "Wait, Sii drank that, too! Why do I have to strain to make her fall asleep, while Yami involuntarily did?" All this thinking gave her a headache again. "Argh! Go figure Tea! I need sleep!"  
  
She did fall asleep- right in Yami's bed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Under the trapdoor was a long hallway that sickly reminded Yami of a tomb. He followed Turban and Ponytail anyway.  
  
They walked into a bigger room. This room had a platform, and thousands of priests crowded around it, chanting some gibberish that Yami was too tired to try to understand. On the platform was a sarcophagus with seven holes. All of them were empty. Turban put the person wrapped with cloth on the platform and turned to Ponytail. "You may leave now. I promise that if all works well, your son will be fine. If all does not go well, you will lose nor gain anything. I prefer not to let outsiders learn the secrets of the Millennium Items."  
  
"Alright." Ponytail turned around and left.  
  
Turban slipped his hand inside his robe and drew out a strange looking type of jar. He grabbed a piece of rope and tied it to the jar.  
  
"All right," he spoke to the priests. "We shall now test this boy with the Millennium Jar. Only the true destined holder will be able to-"  
  
-SPLAT! - He was interrupted with a tomato in the face. "GET ON WITH IT, YA FREAK!!! We already know all that crap! Just hurry up, we're bored!"  
  
In a few minutes, every priest in the room was either shouting, throwing tomatoes at Turban, or both.  
  
The scene faded, and Yami saw a boy with red hair, red eyes, and who appeared to be wearing Egyptian clothing. He held a sword that was dripping blood, and was licking one of his hands, which were bloody. He looked right at Yami, and Yami suddenly felt very cold. The boy smirked and raised his sword. "Pharaoh, you shall be the first to die." He swung the sword down.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yami Sii was woken by a scream.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"What?" She looked around, panicked, for the source of the scream. She found it right next to her. Yami had a pained look on his face. His eyebrows were bunched up, tears were coming from his eyes, and he gritted his teeth. He seemed like he was probably in pain.  
  
"Yami." Yami Sii put her hand on his forehead, but withdrew it when the millennium symbol started flashing on it. She stared at the symbol until it faded away, and Yami relaxed again. "What was that?"  
  
She heard another scream, this time coming from outside the room. She jumped off the bed and peeked out the door. It was morning already.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! Get him offa me!!! Someone!!! Please!!! RA SHOW MERCY!!!" It was Ishitsu. Wow, I've never heard Ishitsu talk loudly before, Yami Sii thought.  
  
Ishitsu appeared to have something on her back. She was running so fast, Yami Sii couldn't make it out.  
  
"Aww, please, sis? Just one little piggyback ride? You used to give them to me, why don't you anymore?" The thing on her back appeared to be Malik.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THAT YOU'LL PULL OUT A KNIFE AND STAB ME, THAT'S WHY!!!"  
  
"But...but.I love you! Why would I do that?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!! YOU HATE ME!!! DON'T THINK I'LL FALL FOR THAT CHEAP TRICK!!!"  
  
"But sis, I mean it. I love you." Malik leaned more forward and rubbed his head against his sister's cheek.  
  
By now, everyone that had been asleep (excluding Yami and Yami Bakura) was not asleep anymore, and was watching the show of Malik and Ishitsu. Malik's last action really shocked everyone. It was sometimes natural for siblings to love each other, but for the Ishtals, it was the exact opposite. They indeed did hate each other. But, here in front of their eyes, Malik was telling his sister how much he loved her.  
  
"Okay, Malik, this ain't funny no more. Get off yer sis's back and apologize." Joey said to Malik.  
  
Malik started crying. "But.but.but." he hugged Ishitsu until she felt like her stomach was being squeezed into her lungs. "No! He's my Ishitsu! I'm not joking!" He started crying some more.  
  
"Erm." Joey didn't really expect that to happen.  
  
"I'm going back in my room." Instead, Yami Sii went into Yami's room.  
  
She made sure that the door was closed and locked. She flopped down onto the bed. She sat there for a few seconds, thinking. Finally, she lifted Yami off his covers and hugged him. "Oh, Yami! There's way too much odd things going on here! When will they end?" She cried on his shoulder before she could stop herself. To her surprise, she felt Yami hug her back and pat her on the back.  
  
"It's okay. You can cry all you want. I'm here for you."  
  
Yami Sii pushed Yami away from her and got off the bed. She started backing away from the bed until she hit the door. "Oh, pookgai.don't tell me you too." She turned around and grabbed the door handle. She ran out and shut the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Sii? What's the matter?" Joey asked, seeing the look of horror on her face.  
  
"G-give me a sec." Yami Sii went back into the room and faced Yami. "All right, who are you and what did you do to Yami? The Yami I know does not act like this!"  
  
Yami looked pretty sad. "You don't like me."  
  
Yami Sii shook her head. "No, it's not that I don't like you, it's just that-"  
  
"Then why did you run?" Yami got out of the bed and hugged her. "It's all right if you don't like me. But I love you."  
  
Okay, Yami Sii lost it. She screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tea heard a scream. "This way! It came from Yami's room!" Everybody followed her into Yami's room (except Yami Bakura) and saw the strangest sight.  
  
"Y-yug'! Whaddya think yer doin'?"  
  
Yami looked up. He was still hugging a rather terrified Yami Sii, and his head had been resting on her shoulder. He smiled. "Is there something wrong with loving somebody?"  
  
Everyone was again shocked. After a while, Tea started giggling.  
  
"Spill it, Tea. What's so funny?"  
  
Tea pointed to Malik. "He must have drank his sister's cup. Ishitsu, was your cup the black and gold one?"  
  
Ishitsu nodded. "Yes. How do you know?"  
  
Tea giggled again and pointed to Malik. "Because he drank the black and gold one. Ishitsu, Malik is now truthfully in love with you."  
  
Tea pointed to Yami Sii. "Yami Sii probable had the blue one, because that's the one Yami drank. Yami is now in love with Yami Sii."  
  
Everyone started getting scared. Joey looked all around the place. "Hey, Tea, that don't make no sense. I drank this blonde cup, but I don't fell any different towards anyone."  
  
Mai appeared. She was still in the middle of brushing her hair. Now, of all times! "Joey, what color was your cup? It wasn't blonde, was it?" Joey slowly nodded. "By any chance, Mai, was your cup blonde?" Mai answered "Yes. Why don't we feel any different?"  
  
Tea heard them talking. She laughed at them. "Isn't that obvious? That means you two were already in love with each other! The liquid has no effect if you drink someone you already love!"  
  
Joey and Mai looked at each other. "Mai.did you really love me?" Embarrassed, Mai mumbled a "yes". Joey was so happy, he started crying. "Mai! Th-th-thank you, Mai! You don't know how much I had hoped for that!" He ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Awww, how sweet. Let me get a camera." Tristan had a comb thrown in his face.  
  
Tea sighed. "Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I guess I should let Yami have his puzzle back."  
  
At this statement, Sii took control.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh.ow.what happened when I was gone? All of a sudden, the world went black." Yugi had finally regained control and was rubbing his head. He was instantly tacked by Sii. "Oh, Yugi! You're finally here! How I've waited for you!"  
  
Yugi looked around, confused. "How long was I gone? What happened while I was gone? Where's Bakura?" 


	11. Past Memories part II

Yay! I updated! ^_____________________________________^ (my face is wide)  
  
Okay, here's the story (excuse) on why it took so long: I wrote it, then realized it was waaaay too short (one page on Word) so I had to write it again, but I kept having homework or parent interference. Then I had a writing class period with the author of "Red Scarf Girl" (great story) and had to edit it better. So, enjoy this bloody chapter.  
  
Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but own anything else in this fic that was unfortunate enough to make it here.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Past Memories II  
  
Shadi took out a jar from his cloak and attached a rope to it. He tried to do his speech, but got bombarded with tomatoes and gave up. For the heck of it, he thought to himself, I'll just do it.  
  
He put the Millennium Jar around the neck of a young boy, around the age of twelve. There was a big flash of light.  
  
The boy, named Bakhe, sat up on his own, for the first time in his life. He looked around at the roomful of priests and was surprised at all the people. His body had learned to talk, because he was not a deaf boy, but that didn't mean his soul was used to having a body. His soul contained no memories at all. All he knew was his name.  
  
"I-I h-have a b-b-body now?" He asked, uncertainly, testing his speech. "W- who are you?" he asked, looking at Shadi.  
  
"I am Shadi. I had been entrusted to help your body become active, and it seems I have succeeded. I shall lead you to your father now, Bakhe."  
  
Shadi took Bakhe outside, but the strange man in the blue haired-ponytail was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After a month, Bakhe had gotten used to having a soul, and the chores that you had to do if you wanted to live underground with the hidden Egyptians. He had learned a bit about the Shadow Realm, but nobody had ever told him the true secrets of his Millennium Jar. They simply told him that it was something that only he should be allowed to have, and that he was not to allow anyone else to own it.  
  
Shadi knew where Malik used to keep his clothes, and Malik's old gown fit Bakhe perfectly. The looseness of the gown allowed Bakhe to hide his Jar pretty well. Bakhe spent most of his days hanging out with his friend and doing his chores.  
  
His friend was Horufu. Horufu amazingly looked a lot like Bakhe, except with black hair. Bakhe didn't have black hair, and he thought Horufu looked pretty cool. But Horufu always said that Bakhe's hair color was more interesting. Today they were discussing about how odd that they looked like twins with different hair color.  
  
"How do you think it happened?" Horufu asked, puzzled.  
  
"Hey, maybe we were brothers, and got separated at birth!" Bakhe exclaimed.  
  
"No, everybody says that. And how would it be possible that we'd end up in the same place? Here in Egypt of all places. And didn't you tell me you father was from Japan?" Horufu stated.  
  
"I'm not sure he is, Shadi told me that. But yeah, I guess Egypt is an odd place to end up if we were brothers." Bakhe sighed and leaned back on the clay wall he was sitting on. "I really wish I had a brother, though."  
  
"Who knows, maybe you do." Horufu smirked and winked.  
  
At Horufu's gestures, Bakhe suddenly saw a flash image. Instead of the Egyptian rags that Horufu wore all the time, Horufu was now wearing a gold Egyptian necklace. He had an exposed chest, and around his waist was an Egyptian skirt. In his hand was a shining blade that glinted in the sun. He looked about sixteen years old and looked a bit cockier than usual. His eyes were more narrowed and his hair almost seemed like it was sticking up. As suddenly as the image had come, it ended. Bakhe blinked a few times. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Horufu asked. He was back to wearing his usual Egyptian rags.  
  
"I suddenly saw you wearing rich clothing. But.a whole lot of it seemed Egyptian."  
  
Horufu snorted. "Ignore it. It might have been a mirage." He stared at the sky.  
  
"It looked too real to be a mirage." Bakhe muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Horufu asked.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Oh. I thought I heard you talking to yourself. Wouldn't that be odd? Imagine someone having a conversation with himself." He laughed.  
  
Bakhe laughed too. "Yeah, he'd have to be crazy."  
  
Horufu gazed at the sky a little more. "Beautiful sunset, is it not?"  
  
"Yeah." Bakhe suddenly remembered. "Wait, sunset?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Bakhe quickly jumped off the wall and went back down the trapdoor, closely followed by Horufu. There, at the end of the hall, stood a very impatient looking Shadi.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shadi!" Bakhe panted. "The clay wall was especially hard to clean today!"  
  
"Really? Then I'll be sure to ask the ancient Egyptians to build their walls smaller." Shadi joked. "Time for the story and bed. Come on."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"That story is scary." Bakhe stated. During the nighttime, Shadi would come into his room to tell him a story. Being Shadi, the stories weren't always sweet dreams. Tonight's story had been the story of when Bakhe met the Millennium Jar.  
  
"All right. Go to bed now." Shadi tucked Bakhe in and was about to blow out the lamp when Bakhe said something to him. That was unusual because usually when the lamp goes out, the only one Bakhe would ever talk to was Horufu.  
  
"Shadi.I'm feeling it again."  
  
Shadi turned around. "Come again.?"  
  
"Sometimes.after you blow out the lamp. I noticed that my bed is bigger than I am. It could easily fit another person. Sometimes, I feel empty, and other times, I feel arms wrapping around me in a tight hug. Shadi, my question is, is there someone missing from my life? I can feel an emptiness in my soul."  
  
Shadi blew out the lamp and walked out of the room. "Go to bed, Bakhe."  
  
"Well, so much for trying to make him help me reveal my destiny," Bakhe muttered to Horufu.  
  
"It's okay, Bakhe. You'll find out someday." Horufu told Bakhe. He started singing a song to calm Bakhe down.  
  
"I do not have what it takes  
  
To bring you back now.  
  
So farewell, my friend  
  
We'll meet again  
  
I'll be waiting for the clouds  
  
To part from the sky.  
  
You don't know how hard it is to say good bye."  
  
Bakhe calmed down a little. "I've never heard that one before. Where did you get it?"  
  
Horufu shrugged. "I dunno. I just.knew it. Don't ask how, I don't know."  
  
Bakhe smiled. "Thanks. I can sleep now."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When he knew both boys were asleep, Shadi sneaked into Bakhe and Horufu's room. When he found Bakhe, he started to cry a little. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do, Bakhe."  
  
He picked up Bakhe took the shirt that Bakhe had been wearing when his father had donated him. Blue collar shirt. Boring. But it was his. His pants were plain blue jeans.  
  
When he was sure Bakhe was still wearing the Millennium Jar, Shadi went outside and materialized into the ground, appearing in a forest. A nearby sign informed him that he was in "Domino Forest".  
  
He walked out of the forest, but noticed that it was raining. "Good thing I brought one of Malik's childish 'Rare Hunter' capes. I'm glad I didn't throw them out when he moved to Domino City." He draped the cape over Bakhe and dropped him in the mouth of the forest.  
  
"Sweet dreams, and good luck, young one." With that, Shadi found another portal and materialized into the ground again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A cold drop of water fell onto Bakhe's face and woke him up. He sat up. "What's this?" He said, feeling the raindrop. He looked up. "Water.falling out of the sky?!? What the heck?!?" He sat up and saw Shadi sinking into the ground before him. "Wait, Shadi! Don't leave me in this strange place! Water falls from the sky here!"  
  
It was too late. Shadi disappeared.  
  
Bakhe found his shirt and pants next to him and picked them up. He ran out of the forest (he thought it was somebody else's home, and wondered for quite a while how they got so much grass and trees in their house) and looked around desperately for a place to sleep. Nowhere looked familiar. Still, he ran and ran.  
  
He started asking people for shelter whenever he got the chance. Every time he found a house, he'd go to their door and ask for a place to spend the night. Every time, he was rejected. It always seemed to have something to do with the cape he was wearing.  
  
Bakhe wiped his sweat in frustration. If he didn't find a place to stay soon, he might catch a cold.  
  
I'm going to find a family kind enough to take in a helpless traveler if that's the last thing I do!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Blech. That was only three pages. Oh, well. That's soon to change.  
  
You people stopped begging me for the backstages, so I'll give 'em to you!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: Hey.  
  
Yugi: ..?!?!  
  
Joey: What's the big idea?!? You're lettin' yer readers see what we do back stage?!?  
  
Tea: A lot of people hate me and all, but I like to keep my privacy, and I have scared Joey and Tristan before!  
  
Tristan: Don't remind me.  
  
Tea: Oh, yes I will! (takes ketchup bottle) Ketchup fight!!!!!  
  
Tea and Tristan: (run around the room, squirting ketchup at each other and trying not to get squirted)  
  
Yugi: Now, please-  
  
Joey: Hey, don't leave me out! (grabs bottle of ketchup) HERE I COME!!! DIS IS FER MIND CONTROLLIN' ME AND TEA, MALIK!!! (squirts Malik)  
  
Malik: HEY!!! THAT WASN'T FAIR, I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING SO!!! (chases Joey around with a bottle of mustard)  
  
Joey: (get squirted by mustard) Hey, it's a KETCHUP fight, not a mustard fight!  
  
Malik: In Egypt, we don't really care one way or the other!  
  
Ishitsu: Now brother, please be nice-  
  
Malik: OPENING, SIS! (squirts Ishitsu and Sii with Ketchup and Mustard)  
  
Scarabsi: Oh, the almighty power of Ketchup and Mustard.  
  
Mai: (gets squirted) Hey, my HAIR is already ruined from the rain! It's hard to wash off KETCHUP!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why am I not allowed?  
  
Scarabsi: You're supposed to be knocked out, remember?  
  
Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Bakhe: What about me?  
  
Scarabsi: You're not even supposed to be here!  
  
Bakhe: (pout)  
  
Scarabsi: This is just stupid and pointless.  
  
Mai: NOT TO MENTION IT'S RUINING MY HAIR!!!  
  
Scarabsi: Feel free to email any Backstage ideas to me. Sorry, but I won't accept torturing, so if you want the cast to be tortured, do Humiliation Nation Mwahahahahaha or some other torture fic like that. I am against torturing.  
  
Ishitsu: (wipes off ketchup with disgust) Also note that whatever happens here does not happen in the story, but whatever happens in the story happens here.  
  
Joey: Wha wha wha wha wha wha wha?  
  
Scarabsi: Read that over if you didn't catch it.  
  
Sii: And, so.  
  
New Destiny Cast (includes YGO cast): UNTIL NEXT TIME, SEE YA! 


	12. The Identity is Revealed

Yay. Don't I feel loved. U_U Oh, well, at least you updated. Does anyone BESIDES Ria and Sirius Black read this? ;_;  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry if you thought I did, I don't. I don't own the Ishtal's family line, and I don't own Malik's clothing, and I don't own any Egyptian walls at all. I definitely do not own Shadi or any of his nighttime routines.  
  
Man, that was a long disclaimer.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Identity is Revealed  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Sii! Please get off me!" Yugi tried unsuccessfully to get the little girl off his back. "You couldn't have missed me that much."  
  
Sii was now hugging him so tight that Yami could see Yugi's face turn blue. He quickly took control to stop further damage.  
  
Sii noticed the change. "Hey! Give Yugi back!" Of course, she didn't really expect Yami to just hand Yugi back over, but she tried anyway. Yami's response surprised her.  
  
Yami tackled her and wrung his hands around her neck, trying to strangle her. "No, YOU give YAMI SII back before I strangle you!"  
  
"She's only twelve years old." Sii choked out.  
  
"So? YOU love YUGI!!! Yugi is FIFTEEN years old, and YOU are only twelve! Yami Sii is almost as old as I!" Yami yelled, strangling Sii some more.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll." Sii let Yami Sii take control so that she wouldn't be killed by Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and let go. "There, that wasn't too hard, wasn't it?"  
  
Yami Sii held her neck and began coughing. "Yes, it was. Sii and I almost died."  
  
"Oh, um.oops." Yami said, intelligently.  
  
"Will you stop this already? This is getting ridiculous. I can't believe you, Yami. You aren't supposed to love anyone besides Tea, and you probably do not like her that way at all."  
  
Yami's face twisted into a look that was probably stolen from Yami Bakura. "You mean, I'm supposed to love that b***h? She's disgusting! I hate her!"  
  
Yami Sii was taken aback. Hate Tea? Love me? What has Yami been smoking? She answered the last question by herself. He's been smoking Tea's love potion.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry about your condition. I didn't mean it." Tea walked into Bakura's room and put a wet towel on Yami Bakura's head. He'd been tossing and turning for three nights now, and he still hasn't woken up. What is wrong with him?  
  
"You know what, I've been wondering the some thing." Yugi said, entering the room. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"  
  
Tea was surprised at Yugi's comment. "How-" she stopped when she noticed the Millennium Eye glittering in Yugi's hand. Duh, stupid, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, my guess would be, Yami and Bakura haven't had any strong emotions of love for about five thousand years, and now they've been suddenly jerked into very strong love. All that emotion probably blew out their minds for a while, and Yami recovered before Bakura did because he's been caring for you all this time-"  
  
She was rudely interrupted by Yugi. "You mean to say that the same thing happened to Yami?"  
  
Tea slowly nodded.  
  
"How could you?! How could you let such a horrible thing happen to Yami?!? How could you?!?!" Yugi screamed at Tea, shaking her by her collar.  
  
"Oh, so what am I, chopped liver?" a weak voice coughed out. Yugi and Tea turned toward the voice and discovered Yami Bakura as the source. His face was wet from sweating, and his eyelids were too heavy for him to lift. It was a blessing to him that he was still able to talk.  
  
".I didn't know you were awake." Yugi said, rather plainly.  
  
"How could anyone stay asleep with you yelling your head off at Tea?" was Yami Bakura's rough reply.  
  
"Oh.sorry to bother you." Tea said, preparing to leave.  
  
"Yugi, scram." Yami Bakura hissed at Yugi.  
  
Yugi went out of the room, muttering something about irresponsible party hostesses.  
  
"Okay, bye..I guess." Tea walked towards the door.  
  
"No."  
  
Tea turned around, surprised. "W-what?"  
  
"Please.stay." Yami Bakura's voice became weaker. He went back to sleep.  
  
Must have mistaken me for someone else, Tea thought, leaving the room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, sis, want more ice cream?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes, chocolate please." Ishitsu was beginning to enjoy this. Malik was willing to do whatever she wanted him to do.  
  
Malik brought the ice cream. "Caramel?" He asked, offering the bottle.  
  
"Yes, please." Malik poured caramel on her ice cream until she told him to stop.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, sis. Whatever you wish." Malik said, a big grin on his face.  
  
That is NOT like the Malik I know. This is really crazy, Ishitsu thought. I wonder if anyone else thinks people are acting a little different.  
  
"Stop it, Yami! You're acting so weird, it's scaring me!" came a scream.  
  
Nevermind, thought Ishitsu.  
  
She looked down and was surprised to find Malik curled up on her lap, cute as a kitten. She smiled.  
  
This is like the Malik I knew. the one that died when he was ten. she stopped to think about those times.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wah! I don't want to have my back carved!" a young ten-year-old Malik cried. "Why do I have to do it? WHY?!?"  
  
"Shh, don't cry, Malik. When it's all over, Rishid and I will take you to the world above. How does that sound?" a younger Ishitsu said, stroking young Malik's hair.  
  
Malik stops crying and looks up at his sister. "You-*sniff* you'll really do that- for me? *sniff*" he stammered.  
  
Ishitsu smiled cheerfully. "Of course. If it'll make you follow our family tradition and allow father to carve your back."  
  
Malik dried his tears. "I-I'll try my best. Okay, sis? Then you'll take me outside, right?"  
  
Ishitsu held out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"  
  
Malik laughed. "Pinky promise." He went and hugged her. "I love you, sis."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ishitsu sighed at the happy memory. It was one of the last happy memory she had of Malik, for soon after they returned from the outside world, they found Rishid being punished by their father with a heated knife. Malik had gotten furious, thus had awakened an unknown being, an unknown monster inside him that skinned their father's back alive, thus killing him. That had been one of the saddest memories Ishitsu could remember. And, to make things worse, the normal Malik never acted the same again after that incident. He used to seek vengeance a lot, nearly killing the legendary Millennium Pharaoh, Yami, in the process. She really had missed the sweet friendly Malik she once knew.  
  
And now she had him.  
  
She wanted these moments to last forever.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Tristan! Pass the soda!" Joey hollered from across the room. Tristan tossed the can to him and almost hit his face. "Hey, ow! Next time, ya could do wit a little aimin', ya know!" Joey said, rubbing the side of his head. "Dat hurt a ton."  
  
"Yeah, well, next time you should try to catch it, you know? The basic concept? Throw, catch?"  
  
"Yeah, well I tried ta catch it, but your dumb aim was too sleazy. It was your fault!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At dinner, everyone except Joey, Tristan and Yami Bakura (who weren't there) and Mai (because Joey wasn't around) sat next to their lovers. Mai just shrugged and took a seat.  
  
They were busy eating and chatting (and, in Yami Sii's case, throwing food at Yami to stop him from hugging her yet again) in a very short time, and the food was delicious. (except for the ones on the floor, suspiciously littered around Yami's chair.)  
  
Yami Bakura staggered into the room.  
  
Tea got up to help him. "You shouldn't be out of bed if you can't even walk, Bakura. It's bad for you."  
  
Yami Bakura smiled at her. "I do what I want." His eyes were barely half open.  
  
He asked for a sofa to lie in, so Tea pulled up a sofa into the dining room and let him lie in it. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
He nodded. "I have been for quite a while. How long was I in bed?"  
  
"Three nights."  
  
He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Huh. No wonder I'm so hungry. Just for the sake of my health, I'll eat something cooked." He told Tea, accepting the piece of cooked beef that she gave him.  
  
In the middle of the meal, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Tea hurriedly put her napkin down on her chair and went to open the door for the unexpected visitor.  
  
Seconds later, everyone could hear her yelling, "Malik! I need you here!"  
  
"Mmm?" Malik sleepily got out of his chair (he had been sleeping on Ishitsu's lap) and walked to the door.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What do you need?" Malik asked Tea when he reached the front door.  
  
"I think one of your Rare Hunters decided to have a visit." Tea said, pointing to the hooded figure in front of the doorstep.  
  
"That's funny. I thought I got rid of them all." Malik said, studying the cloak. "But this one is wearing the exact same one Rishid used to wear. It has a small bloodstain on the left side of the hood where his tattoo leaked a long time ago. I don't think that Rare Hunter cloak is fake."  
  
The figure put his hand- or, rather, the sleeve, because the cloak seemed too big for him- to the left side of the hood.  
  
The cloak was, in fact, so big for him, that the only part of this stranger showing was from his nose to his chin. Which didn't really help identify his identity.  
  
"C-can I have a place to stay? I need a place to spend the night, and I don't want to sleep outside with the water falling from the sky. It's so freaky. There's water falling from the sky! Doesn't that scare you?" The hooded stranger asked.  
  
Okay, this is definitely not one of my Rare Hunters. They knew what rain was, Malik thought to himself.  
  
"Of course you can stay! If you need a place that badly! All our rooms are full, but I think we'll be able to manage." Tea told the stranger. "Please, join us in dinner. We're eating right now."  
  
The stranger suddenly realized how hungry he was, not having eaten any dinner at all due to his lack of speed in his chores. He nodded and stepped inside.  
  
"What's your name?" Malik asked him.  
  
"Bakhe," replied the stranger.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They entered the dining room, and everyone grew silent upon seeing the new stranger.  
  
"Hah! I win the bet! Tea did come with a stranger to stay the night after all!" Ishitsu said, acting very unlike herself.  
  
"That ain't fair, Ishitsu, you got to see ahead of time!" Joey had somehow made his way to the table while Tea and Malik were gone.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Yami.  
  
"He says his name is Bakhe. He has nothing to do with me, in case you're wondering about the hood." Malik explained.  
  
"That's not enough information. I want to know more about him." Yami Bakura said, sitting up in his couch. "What's your name?"  
  
Malik looked puzzled. "My name is Malik."  
  
"Not you, you blockhead. We went through that already, and you know I don't care whether your name was Malik or Terrence or Heather." He sleepily jerked his head toward Bakhe's direction. "I meant him."  
  
Now Bakhe was the one who looked puzzled. "I already said, my name is Bakhe."  
  
"No, you idiot! Remove your cloak and tell us your full name!" Yami Bakura half-shrieked.  
  
"My full name." Bakhe said, removing his cloak to reveal long, white hair and big, brown, innocent eyes and pale skin. ".is Bakhe Bakura." 


	13. The Kiss of Resurrected Love

So, here's the next update! I tried to make it more interesting. But I really need someone to read this stuff besides Sirius Black or Ria or Auriyu. Or any other name you people come up with, because if you make new names, I probably will recognize them and they won't count.  
  
That said.  
  
I own the Hidden Millennium Items, the voice, Sii, Ria, Ka, and Bakhe. I do not own anyone or anything else, and I do not own any of the YGO cast's family lines.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: I'm writing what happened when Malik introduced himself to Yami Bakura.  
  
Malik: He was very rude back then.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Malik: My name is Malik.  
  
Yami Bakura: I don't care.  
  
(what Malik says)  
  
Malik: My name is Malik.  
  
(what Yami Bakura hears)  
  
Malik: My name is Moron.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Malik: o.O  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, so you were saying that your name was MALIK! I thought it was Moron!  
  
Malik: ..I know..  
  
Yami Bakura: So, Moron-  
  
Malik: MALIK! NOT MORON!  
  
Yami Bakura: (ignores Malik) What do you say we pull a few pranks on the jewelry maker?  
  
Malik: Who?  
  
Yami Bakura: *rolls eyes* Yami Sii, you idiot!  
  
Malik: Well, sorry! I didn't know she was a jewelry maker!  
  
Yami Bakura: How about if you do a few things to her precious hikari in this chapter?  
  
Malik: *thinks, if even possible for him* How about if I push her?  
  
Yami Bakura: Good idea.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Kiss of Resurrected Love  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"B-B-Bakura?" Yami Bakura stuttered out. "Your last name is BAKURA?!?"  
  
Bakhe looks up and gets a good look at Yami Bakura for once. "H-h-hey..you look almost exactly like me! What's up with that?!? Who are you?!?" His eyes were bugging out.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked a few times. "You can call me Ryou Bakura."  
  
"B-B-B.." Now it was Bakhe's turn to be shocked. "YOUR last name is Bakura?!?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
After dinner, everyone sat in the living room, gathered around Bakhe.  
  
"This isn't possible! Bakura is one of the rarest last names I know!" Bakhe said, for the- oh, what was it, twelfth time? He really could not believe there was someone out there who looked that much like him. They could have been twins, except Bakhe was smaller, had shorter hair, and did not reside within the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Shut up!" Yami Bakura seemed to finally get his energy back. Took him long enough. "I get it, you can't believe that you met someone almost exactly like you! Will you please just SHUT UP NOW?!?"  
  
"Um, Bakura?" Tea said, entering the room.  
  
Yami Bakura immediately stopped yelling and shut himself up. "Yes?"  
  
"That's funny." Yami said.  
  
"What's funny?" Yami Sii asked.  
  
"Usually, if someone called for him, he'd say, 'What do you want?' and sometimes add a swear word in the end. I've never seen him this polite before."  
  
"Huh. And, oh, aren't you worried about YOURSELF ACTING WEIRD?!? YOU'RE SCARING ME SHITLESS, YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
Bakhe stopped saying what he had been saying and turned towards Yami Sii, shaking. "W-w-what did you s-s-say..?"  
  
Yami Sii covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to swear-"  
  
"What does 'shitless' mean?" Bakhe asked. Everyone crashed to the floor, anime-style and all.  
  
"Do NOT tell me he doesn't know what 'shitless' means.." Yami Bakura said, eyes bugging out. Whoever heard of someone who doesn't know a basic swear word?!? Exactly HOW is this idiot related to me? he thought in panic.  
  
"He doesn't know what 'shitless' means.." Tea said, also in shock, not realizing the frustration that gave Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakhe looked around at all the shocked faces in the room. "Did I offend someone or what?"  
  
"No, they're wondering why you don't know what 'shitless' means." Yami told him.  
  
"I never heard that word before. They never mentioned it in Egypt." Bakhe explained.  
  
"Wow. You've been to Egypt before?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakhe snorted. "Heck, I was there about two hours ago."  
  
They all stared at him. "No, seriously. I was there two hours ago."  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" Yami asked him.  
  
"What, you mean it's not possible to walk from Egypt to this odd place in two hours?"  
  
"Bakhe, do you happen to know just where you are right now?" Yami Sii asked him.  
  
Bakhe shrugged. "Where?"  
  
"You're in Japan."  
  
Bakhe rolled over. "Where?"  
  
"Domino City, Japan."  
  
Bakhe scratched his head. "Hey..I think I've heard of that place somewhere before.." He remembers. "Ah! Yeah! Isn't Domino City where my father came from?"  
  
Yami Sii shrugged. "I wouldn't know."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. "So, it really is starting to seem like we're related, huh? Who are you, my long lost cousin?" He stuck his hands in his pockets. His eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly took a crumpled piece of paper out of one of his pockets. HE smoothened it out and read it. His face turned pale. Well, paler than it already was.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tea asked, leaning forward, trying to read what was written on the paper. Yami Bakura handed it to her. She read out loud from the paper.  
  
"' Dear father, dear mother,  
  
How are things going? Big brother went to his transfer school today and met a lot of new friends. We're going to play Monster World together this afternoon.  
  
Love,  
  
Ryou Bakura '"  
  
She looked up from the piece of paper. "Is this an entry from his journal?"  
  
Yami Bakura nodded. "I found it on his desk the first time I ever took control of him. He seemed to have been writing it when I interrupted. See?" he pointed to the last part, "together this afternoon. Love, Ryou Bakura". It was scribbled faster and sloppier than the rest of the letter.  
  
"But that's odd," Yami Sii said. "In this letter, Bakura called himself 'big brother'".  
  
"Then that must mean.." Yami said, looking at Bakhe. "Oh, gods.."  
  
"Th-that would make me..his little brother.." Bakhe realized.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Nice bedtime story. Couldya tell another one?" Joey said impatiently.  
  
"Who'd care?" Malik asked form a couch, his head on Ishitsu's lap.  
  
"Malik.." Ishitsu warned.  
  
"Sorry! Did I do something bad?" Malik asked. He did the almighty puppy eyes.  
  
"Whoa! Did I just see Malik do puppy eyes?!?" Yami Sii screeched.  
  
"I did not even know he was capable of that." Yami stated.  
  
Ishitsu sighed. "No, you didn't." How could anyone resist such cute eyes like that?  
  
"Well, it's thanks to this incident that I know what happened to my diary entry." Ryou said. He glared at a spot in the air that Yami suspected was where Yami Bakura was.  
  
"Wow. You really have odd mood swings, Ryou." Bakhe observed.  
  
"Eep. No I don't." Ryou was scared that Bakhe would scream around that his new- found brother was a crazy lunatic and get chased by the neighbors.  
  
"Then maybe it's just me." Bakhe yawned. "Aren't any of you tired? I'm already staying way past my bedtime."  
  
"You know, I was about ta say the same thing. A mutt needs sleep once in a while."  
  
Tea stopped Joey from entering his room. "But first we need to find a place for Bakhe to sleep."  
  
Bakhe held up his hands. "It's ok-"  
  
"No, it's not." Tea scolded. She put her hands on her hips. "Everywhere else is too cold. You'd catch a cold."  
  
Wonder what a cold is, Bakhe thought as he skimmed the people, deciding who he wouldn't mind sleeping with.  
  
"Shouldn't he sleep with Bakura?" Tea asked. "I mean, they're family, right?"  
  
Bakhe backed away from Bakura. "No way. He gives me the creeps."  
  
Bakura sighed. It's only for the best, he told himself. At least he won't have to wake up to find his "brother" holding a knife over his throat. He wasn't really sure if Yami Bakura would really do that to someone, but you never know.  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was standing across the room from Sii. She had just been allowed control, and was talking to Bakhe. Malik smiled mischievously. It would be fun to push her over and pretend it was an accident..  
  
He turned to his older sister. "Want mochi?"  
  
Ishitsu was fond of mochi. "Okay."  
  
"I'll get it as fast as possible!" Malik took a running start, but instead of running to the kitchen door, he ran a little off. About three feet to the left of the door, where Sii was. He ran as fast as he would be allowed in a house.  
  
But just before he hit her, Bakhe moved in the way, still talking to her. He didn't see Malik until he was hit.  
  
He fell forward, and fell on Sii. When he finally realized what was going on, he was on the ground on top of her.  
  
And boy was he shocked to find out that his lips had fallen on top of hers.  
  
For a slit second, he felt a small tingling. First, starting from his toes, then it made its way to his head. When the sensation reached his head, he felt a little dizzy.  
  
When he reached his senses again, he quickly got up. He tried not to blush, but it was close to impossible. His face was almost as read as a tomato, and so was Sii's.  
  
Malik was leaning his back against the wall, shock written on his face. "Oops." Was all he was able to come up with at the moment. Of course, he didn't fail to bring the mochi to Ishitsu later.  
  
Tea giggled, Bakura gasped, Yugi stared, and Joey and Tristan laughed.  
  
"I guess Bakhe's sleeping with Sii tonight!" Tea said, giggling madly. "Good luck!"  
  
They left the living room to go to bed, and left Sii and Bakhe standing in the living room alone.  
  
"U-um.." Sii said, nervously. "Um! My room is this way.."  
  
She led him to her room. Which only had one bed.  
  
"It's okay. I'll sleep on the floor." Bakhe told Sii. He went to the closet and took out an extra mattress. He set it on the floor and put a bed sheet on it. He draped a blanket over it and made himself a bed.  
  
"No, you sleep in the bed. You're the guest." Sii made the bed as neatly as she could so that Bakhe would be able to sleep comfortably.  
  
Bakhe studied the size of the bed. "Um..the bed is big enough for two people.." he hesitated. "Should we share it?"  
  
Sii smacked herself on the head. She could have thought of that. "Okay."  
  
They both crawled into the bed and tried to keep their backs to each other.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At about 2:00 in the morning, Bakhe's eyes snapped open. He turned around and looked at Sii. He smiled, but it was a smile like Yami Bakura's, only kinder. He reached over and touched the Millennium Necklace.  
  
It activated, and Yami Sii sat up. "What was the point of waking me up?" she asked.  
  
Bakhe frowned. "Usually you would have been happy."  
  
"I need sleep! How can I be happy?"  
  
"So you don't care about me?"  
  
"I only just met you! How would I know?"  
  
Bakhe paused. He started to cry. "So it was true."  
  
Yami Sii dropped some anger and took pity for the young boy whose feelings she just hurt so bad that he'd started crying. "What's true?"  
  
Bakhe wiped a tear away, but it was soon replaced by another tear. "Your memory really was broken into nothing when the necklace shattered."  
  
What the hell is he talking about? Yami Sii wondered. "What do you mean, when the necklace shattered?"  
  
"They were about to mummify you. They had to remove everything you were wearing, but when the tried to take off your Necklace, it shattered and the beads disappeared. Your soul was trapped inside, because the magic style of the Necklace worked like the pharaoh's. Your memory was shattered."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have mistaken me for someone else." She pulled the covers over her again. "'Night, Bakhe."  
  
Bakhe sat there, the last words ringing in his head. "Bakhe. So that is his name."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Sleep well?" Sii asked Bakhe cheerfully in the morning. He didn't answer.  
  
"Hello?" She turned Bakhe over, only to discover that he was asleep. "Oh, well. I'll go to breakfast without you."  
  
She opened the door and found Yugi in her face.  
  
Yugi was shocked to see Sii answer the door. He thought she had been asleep. He braced himself for the hug he normally had for two days now. But he was surprised. Sii gave him a puzzled look and asked him what he was doing there.  
  
"I was changing the washcloths in the bathrooms. It was my job this morning." Yugi said, holding up his basket of washcloths.  
  
"Oh. I'll get ours." Sii ran to the bathroom and got the washcloths she and Bakhe had used last night. Yugi took them and inspected them carefully before putting the washcloths in his basket.  
  
"What were you inspecting them for?" Sii asked.  
  
"I was half expecting a kiss on the towel." Yugi replied seriously.  
  
"Why would there be a kiss in the towel?" Sii asked, confused.  
  
"It would be something you'd do." He replied simply, and walked to the laundry room.  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" Sii called after him, but he wasn't paying attention.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At breakfast, Sii sat next to Joey instead of Yugi. Which made Joey a little annoyed, because he wanted to sit next to Mai. "Go sit next ta Yug', like ya used ta do. Mai an' I have a little business." Mai blushed from Sii's other side.  
  
Sii shrugged and sat next to Yugi, because there was nowhere else to sit.  
  
Tea was starting to notice this. "Hmm..maybe the love potion is starting to wear off."  
  
"Sis, I made a valentine for you. Like it?"  
  
"It's very pretty."  
  
"Thanks for saying so!"  
  
Tea sighed. No, I guess not. Malik was still in la-la-land when it came to his sister. Then what's up with Sii-?  
  
Sii stared at Yugi. "You're acting like you're scared of me." She observed.  
  
"That's because I AM!!!" Yugi said, scooting further away from Sii.  
  
"Why? You can't possibly be as scared of me as my yami is scared of yours." Sii told him, cluelessly.  
  
"WE'VE GOT THE SAME REASONS!" Yugi shouted, frustrated and, obviously, scared.  
  
Sii thought for a while. "No, you don't. My yami is scared of your yami because your yami likes her."  
  
"That's the reason why I'm staying away from you!" Yugi said, now just frustrated.  
  
Sii was still too stupid to figure it out. "What, you think I like you? Hey, you're cute, but you're not that cute."  
  
Yugi relaxed a little. "Really? Good." He scooted back into his chair and started eating.  
  
"Anything you know about, yami?" Sii asked Yami Sii.  
  
""What do you mean?"" Yami Sii asked.  
  
"Yugi is acting odd today."  
  
""Maybe because of what you've been doing to him for the last few nights.""  
  
"What could I do that could make him so scared?"  
  
""You were running around hugging him. It's scary, though. Yami almost suffocated us just so he could talk to me. And he called Tea a b***h.""  
  
"Talk about odd."  
  
""Yes.""  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yugi, meanwhile, was bored, so he listened to the "conversation" Sii was having. Yami couldn't stop talking about Yami Sii and Yugi just wanted him to shut the heck up.  
  
It was trying to listen to someone else's conversation on the telephone. You could only hear one side. But he decided to make a few jokes about it.  
  
He shushed everyone up and pointed to Sii. She was looking downward and wasn't really paying attention to everyone else. She was talking.  
  
"Yugi is acting odd today."  
  
"Not as odd as you look." Yugi replied.  
  
"What could I do that could make him so scared?"  
  
Yugi replied, "You could jump on the table and do the hokey-pokey."  
  
People were starting to giggle.  
  
"Talk about odd." Sii had a confused, but empty, expression.  
  
"Not as odd as hookin' up on Yug'!" Joey joked.  
  
"Yugi is better than Mai, street boy." Sii said.  
  
"Oh." Joey didn't notice that Sii had stopped talking to Yami Sii and had been able to hear him. His face turned beet red.  
  
"It's okay! It's okay! Please don't kill her!" Mai was holding to Joey's arms frantically.  
  
"Let me at 'er, let me at 'er!" Joey yelled.  
  
Bakhe entered the hall, unexpected.  
  
"Yay!" He went over and hugged Bakura.  
  
"That was random." Tristan noticed.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Bakura asked Bakhe.  
  
"One of my dreams came true last night!" He said happily, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Which dream?" Sii asked.  
  
Bakhe smiled playfully. "Someone's arms were wrapped around me! I've been having dreams like that for as long as I can remember!"  
  
Of course, no one knew that "as long as Bakhe remembered" was only about a month, so they obviously felt happy for him.  
  
"Good for you!" Joey and Tristan said.  
  
"It must have been nice to have one of your longest dreams come true!" cheered Tea.  
  
"..Congratulations." Bakura was kind of at a loss for words.  
  
Bakhe laughed happily. "Thank you all for saying so!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, thanks for the party, people!" Sii waved happily at Tea.  
  
""Speak for yourself."" Yami Sii grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sii asked.  
  
""Yami chased me the entire time.""  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
She looked around and bumped into Bakhe. "Oh..sorry."  
  
Bakhe blushed. "I-I-it's okay.."  
  
Sii felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Okay..this is starting to hurt a lot..Sii looked away, and the beating stopped. But when she saw Bakhe again, it started over.  
  
Why do I always react like this every time I look at him? She asked herself.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: Yay! That was long. Eight pages on Word. Ouch. One of my longer chapters.  
  
Sii: Why? Why?!?  
  
Bakhe: ..  
  
Malik: Because it's lo-  
  
Scarabsi: (bonks Malik on the head) Hentai! Pervert!  
  
Malik: Chill..  
  
Bakhe: IT'S ALL YOUR STUPID FAULT THAT I FELL ON HER AND HAD TO SLEEP WITH HER! YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED MIND!  
  
Malik: Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!  
  
Sii: Sure.  
  
Scarabsi: Bad boy. (all three start to beat him up)  
  
Malik: Ow! *actually, 'ow' is kinda an understatement to what he said, but this is rated PG-13*  
  
Scarabsi: Drop a review and I'll update as soon as I can. School is almost over! Yay! Me and all the Hidden Item holders are gonna be at this huge "End of Year" party! And I mean, ALL of them. Not just Sii and Bakhe. All six of them. ^^ Can't wait! 


	14. The Game of High Stakes

Arrrrrggggghhhhh! This chapter was even bloodier than the last one! I've been banned from the computer until I finish everything, and maybe that doesn't sound so hard to you, but it's hard for me! And when I'm finally allowed on the computer, the Internet crashes and doesn't get back up! Someone up there really hates me!  
  
I own.let's see the list.ah! I own Sii, Bakhe, Ka, Ria, voice, and Hidden Items. I might have forgotten something.oh well. Who'd notice?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Bakhe: Rah. I'm an actual character now.  
  
Sii: Welcome to the party, Bakhe.  
  
Bakhe: Oh, yeah, and Scarabsi showed me something called a cumuty.something like that.  
  
Sii: It's computer, Bakhe.  
  
Bakhe: Whatever. Anyway, it was so cool because it had some pictures that she drew and it was just really awesome! It's the probably the only way you'll ever get to see how Sii and I look like.  
  
Sii: It's not really that good, Bakhe, you should see the ones like "Together By Fate" and "The Ryou Bakura Sanctuary". They make Scarabsi's look like a baby's toy.  
  
Bakhe: How come my brother has shrines and I don't? People are so mean.  
  
Sii: *shrug* I dunno. I guess not many people know you exist.  
  
Bakhe: What do they see in my brother that they don't see in me?  
  
Sii: Ryou is innocent.  
  
Bakhe: So am I.  
  
Sii: Ryou is cute.  
  
Bakhe: So am I.  
  
Sii: Ryou is a sexy-bodied albino who's got it with the eyes.  
  
Bakhe: And I am.? *points to eyes that are identical to Ryou's and white hair and skin*  
  
Sii: Ryou is famous.got his own TV show.  
  
Bakhe: -_-# Is it my fault I don't?  
  
Sii: I guess so.  
  
Bakhe: I hate you.  
  
Sii: Do you now?  
  
Bakhe: Yep.  
  
Sii: You'll see about that soon enough..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Game of High Stakes  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sii sighed sadly as she walked down the school road. Now she was back to going to school, where they piled her with homework, her friends were all high schoolers and couldn't come with her to class, and she still hasn't made any new friends. It didn't help that her new brother Malik had started to pull her hair and scratch her every time she got more attention from Ishitsu than he did. And the fact that some students in her class had started accusing her of liking random boys in the class. It was so immature. She was still too young to be dating.wasn't she?  
  
She entered the classroom and sat at her seat and took out her notebook. She started scribbling random stuff in Egyptian.  
  
""Where did you learn to write that?"" Yami Sii asked.  
  
"Bakhe gave the alphabet to me the other day."  
  
""What other day?""  
  
"The night we had to sleep together. He left an alphabet on my desk. There was writing on the back." Sii took the slip out and showed the Egyptian writing written on the back of the alphabet. "Translated, it says: To Sii Ishtal, From Bakhe Bakura."  
  
""Odd. I wonder why he left it.""  
  
Sii shrugged. "I'll worry about it later."  
  
She continued to write. What she would have to be writing, Yami Sii had no idea.  
  
The teacher cleared his throat and quieted the class. "Class, I would like to introduce a new transfer student today. His name is.?" He turned to the student.  
  
"Bakhe Bakura."  
  
"Ah, yes. His name is Bakhe Bakura. And he is from.?"  
  
"Cairo, Egypt."  
  
"He has come all the way here from Cairo, Egypt!" The teacher thought about that for a second, then turned to Bakhe and studied him. "You don't look Egyptian."  
  
"I'm not native there."  
  
"Oh." The teacher scanned around the room. "You may sit."  
  
Sii noticed an empty seat next to her. The only empty seat. Oh no oh no oh no oh no..she thought. Anywhere but here..  
  
The teacher smiled. "Well, there appears to be an empty seat next to Miss. Wong there!"  
  
Sii cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I changed my last name over the weekend. My name is Sii Ishtal."  
  
"Sorry. Miss. Ishtal. She is a nice student, I'm sure you two will be great friends-"  
  
"We've met before, sir. Over the weekend." Bakhe interrupted. Sii could hear some of the idiots sitting in the row behind he snicker and say something about her having an albino boyfriend. Anger boiled up.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
""Yes, Sii?""  
  
"Would you do me a favor and kill the idiots sitting behind me at recess?"  
  
""Gladly. I was wondering when you'd ask.""  
  
Bakhe shyly took the seat next to Sii. Sii blushed a little and turned back to her work.  
  
Bakhe leaned over and saw what she was writing. "You're writing your journal of the day in Egyptian?" he asked.  
  
Sii blushed more. "Shut up."  
  
"Fine. I just thought it was odd." "Time to read your journals out to the class!" the teacher said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
When Sii walked up the front of the room and gave her journal to the teacher, she could hear the same snickers from the same idiots in the back row.  
  
Idiotic students with an even more idiotic teacher, she thought, annoyed, as she walked back to her seat.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Ishtal, I can't read this! It's written in some sort of odd code!" The teacher said.  
  
He proves his stupidity right now, Sii thought. "It's called Egyptian, freak! Wouldn't you of all people know?"  
  
He shook his head, intelligently. "Nope." That smile is dopey beyond human knowledge. I prefer my social studies teacher.  
  
Bakhe sat up. "If she refuses to read it, I will volunteer."  
  
Bakhe, you idiot, Sii thought. The reason I'm NOT reading it out loud is because..  
  
"'Daily Journal  
  
"'Over the four-day Easter weekend, I had my birthday party. I got to know my new friends better, and we got closer to each other. That Bakhe was an unexpected guest and had to sleep with me because of an accident. I am swearing to myself to kill my brother when I get home. His mind is almost as perverted as some people here.'" Bakhe read it out easily.  
  
"OooooOOOOOO!!!" the entire class stated.  
  
Those sick, perverted, retarded..retards..Sii thought angrily. She glared at Bakhe. "????????????????!?" She shouted angrily at Bakhe. (Translation: "Why did you let them hear what I wrote?!?")  
  
Bakhe looked at her, confused and a little angry. "?????!?" he shouted angrily back at her. (Translation: "What did you say?!?")  
  
Sii was surprised. "W-when did you learn Mandarin?" she asked.  
  
Bakhe shrugged. "I kinda picked it up from a neighbor that didn't want to take me in. She said '????nice nice!' and slammed the door in my face. She had quite an accent, too. Her English didn't sound like English." (Translation: "I don't want to be nice nice to you!")  
  
Sii's eyes widened. What did I just hear?!? That didn't make any sense. "????" She asked. (Translation: "Really?")  
  
Bakhe nodded. "??." Wow, and he doesn't even have an accent. He spoke all that in perfect Chinese. Sii thought in awe. I'm pretty sure he didn't just "pick it up". (Translation: "Really.")  
  
"Erm..excuse me for interrupting your little conversation, but..we kind of have a class going on here?" a girl next to Sii said from her desk, slightly annoyed. She had long, beautiful but slightly tangled shoulder- length hair tied back in a ponytail and tannish skin that made both Sii and Bakhe think she was probably Asian. Her brown eyes were half closed in a sign of boredom.  
  
Embarrassed, Sii and Bakhe sat back down, faces tomato-red. "S-s-sorry." Sii apologized. "But if I hear a single stupid rumor about this, I swear I will stalk you and hunt down your family until it is no more." That comment, obviously, came from Yami Sii.  
  
The girl from earlier smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I don't really like gossip either," she whispered to Sii. "It makes me so mad I could just scream strait into their eardrums until they go deaf and I still wouldn't care." Sii and the girl giggled madly at the possibilities.  
  
"What's your name?" Sii asked. "I'm Sii."  
  
"My name is Dawn." She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sii."  
  
"Same here. Wanna go see my other friends after school?" Sii offered to Dawn. "I think you'd be happy to meet them."  
  
"Sure. I'll bring my friend over, too. Where do you people hang?" Dawn asked, taking out a pencil so that she could write the place in her notebook.  
  
"Usually we go to the Turtle Game Shop. Is that okay with you, or do we have to go somewhere else?"  
  
"No, Turtle Game Shop is fine." Dawn wrote the information down in her notebook. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Yup." Sii watched her new friend turn around so that she could talk to someone who was urgently calling her name.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone from behind her scream. She turned around in time to see a boy looking on one side of his hand, a horrified look on his face, and another boy sitting next to him with his tongue sticking out and saying "Ha! Now you have to ask her out!"  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sii asked. She was interested in knowing what would make someone as idiotic as them scream.  
  
"Give me your hand," the second boy said. Sii hesitated, but gave him her hand, figuring that if he does anything disgusting with it, she could always send Yami Sii on him during recess. Instead, he took out a pen and started writing on her hand. He wrote, "ZAP recess" on the back of her hand, and something else on the palm of her hand that she couldn't see because her palm was facing away from her.  
  
As soon as he finished writing on her palm (or, when she thought he had finished, because he had paused for a long time), she wrenched her hand away. "What'd you write on my hand?" She asked, annoyed, and was about to turn it around to read what it said.  
  
"Don't!" The boy cried, alarmed. Sii gave him an odd look. "Why not?"  
  
"I wrote a name on the palm of your hand. If you look at the name before recess, or whatever the time was that I wrote on the back of your hand, then you have to ask the said person out on a date!" he explained urgently.  
  
"..oh." Sii turned back around. "What a dumb game."  
  
Soon, though, the lesson became so boring, she couldn't hold the tension any longer, the name being the only thing keeping her from falling asleep. What the heck, she thought, the person I ask won't even accept anyway, and the worst that could happen would be that people would start gossiping, and then my yami can handle it. She turned her hand around so that she could read the name written on the back of her hand, and almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
Written on the back of her hand, in neat, legible handwriting, was the name "Bakhe Bakura".  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At recess, she nervously walked up to Bakhe. She stopped him from going out the door, and Bakhe curiously asked her what she wanted.  
  
"I-I-" Sii couldn't bring herself to do it in front of a huge crowd. She pulled him inside the classroom and closed the door.  
  
She looked at him in the eyes, a serious but embarrassed look on her face. Hell, I might as well get it over with.  
  
"W-w-w-" she paused to get some air and to slow down her heart, which was thumping away.  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At first Bakhe had a very confused expression on his face. What's a date again? I keep forgetting. He remembered Shadi giving him am explanation about dating, (although why Bakhe didn't remember) and about how it was sometimes used to enhance feelings of romance people had for each other. Bakhe didn't really understand, but Horufu came in and told him that it was similar to how people get married, only four times weaker. Bakhe knew about marriage, so that's how he understood dating.  
  
--------------------------------------- "Okay."  
  
The answer from Bakhe made Sii turn even redder. He accepted? Why?!? She asked herself frantically.  
  
"U-u-um.." she twiddled her thumbs as she searched for the answer. "How about 7:00 tonight at Domino Park?"  
  
Bakhe shrugged. "Okay." He headed out for recess, but turned around before going out. "See you tonight."  
  
"U-um, yeah. see you tonight."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: Nyehehehehe! I'm so evil! =)  
  
Sii: Wah! You're mean! ;_;  
  
Bakhe: Why me?  
  
Scarabsi: Because.  
  
Bakhe & Sii: Because why?  
  
Scarabsi: Because because why.  
  
Bakhe: -_-U  
  
Sii: U_U  
  
Scarabsi: Oh, and to completely ruin the cliffhanger mood, I'll add a mood ruiner! Yay!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
She turned her hand around so that she could read the name written on the back of her hand, and almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"I CAN'T READ YOUR DAMN HANDWRITING, YOU IDIOT!" Sii turned around, took out her Giant Mallet of Doom, and bonked the boy on the head with it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sii: *gigantic sweatdrop*  
  
Scarabsi: ^_^ We have Auriyu to thank for that one.  
  
Auriyu: *appears out of nowhere* Thanks! ^_^  
  
Scarabsi: Oh, and I know that the Chinese characters didn't show up on your computer, and if they did, wow, because I wasn't expecting them to show up. They should look like a few bits of nonsense words, like "Kjooo&*%r$)(*OKHU*(gtg&^%" or something like that. 


	15. The Date

Yo. I think I got writer's block, 'cause when I tried to upload Chapter Fourteen, it said that upload was successful, but it didn't show up at all. I'm not sure. Does anyone care to tell me what a writer's block is? @_@  
  
No, I'm not getting off the story plot. This all leads back to the storyline eventually. It's all planned out.  
  
Nobody from Yu-Gi-Oh is mine, and I won't deny it. I'll just cuddle with Bakhe.  
  
Bakhe: -_- Hey, who gave you permission?  
  
Scarabsi: =D *points to Sii*  
  
Sii: ^^ I don't wanna date you.  
  
Bakhe: I don't wanna date Scarabsi, either!  
  
Sii: Tough luck. =P  
  
Bakhe: What does that mean?  
  
Sii: *is frustrated* Never mind.  
  
Music in the background: ~Ko we no wen na ai, ida ida su na un~  
  
Sii & Bakhe: o_O  
  
Scarabsi: Was that Shuffle just playing?  
  
Sii: It sounded like Japanese rock music.  
  
Scarabsi: Wait here. *goes off to Ra knows where*  
  
(crashing sounds are heard, along with "Hey!" and "Shut the hell up! Sii, Bakhe and I were saying something to the audience and you're playing a Yu- Gi-Oh theme song?!?")  
  
Scarabsi: *comes back into room* Got it taken care of.  
  
Sii & Bakhe: *inching away from Scarabsi*  
  
Scarabsi: T_T Let's start the chapter already.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Date  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sii took her mind off the date. It was after school, and she was going to show Yugi and the others her new friend! This would be fun.  
  
She walked into the game shop. "Hi there!"  
  
"Hi," everyone else replied.  
  
"There's going to be some friends over that I want you to meet." Sii smiled. "They're really nice. Or, at least, Dawn was."  
  
"What about the other one?" Tea asked curiously.  
  
Sii shook her head. "I don't know who she is."  
  
Everyone crashed to the floor just as Dawn opened the door and stepped in with another girl with her hair held back by two clips. They sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive?" Dawn asked, poking Bakura to test her question.  
  
Bakura stood up, and Yami Bakura took control. "Do I look dead to you?!?!"  
  
Dawn stared at him for a moment. He had lines under his eyes, blood trickling from his mouth, and his eyes didn't have pupils. "Yes, you look more dead now than you did a second ago."  
  
Yami Bakura scowled away. "That hurt," he muttered, although literally, metamorphically, or sarcastically, Dawn didn't know.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Dawn shoved her friend under of Yami Bakura's nose. "This is Gia."  
  
Yami Bakura scowled again. "What kind of name is "Gaia"?"  
  
"It's not "Gaia"!" Gia yelled. "It's Gia! You've got to get the right accent going!"  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Gaia, Gia, makes no difference to me. They both sound the same."  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were actually polite!" Gia half-shouted.  
  
"L-l-last time.?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
""Heh hum.."" Bakura said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Looks like Ryou has a lot to explain when this is over." Yami Bakura muttered darkly as he allowed Bakura control again.  
  
"O-oh y-y-yeah!" Bakura tried to pretend that he had only forgotten about meeting Gia so that he wouldn't seem suspicious. "Aren't you the person that told us about Sii?"  
  
Gia nodded. "Naw really, took you LONG ENOUGH! Man your memory sucks!"  
  
Bakura winced. Geez, this girl has quite a temper. "Y-you didn't have to yell."  
  
"Sorry. She's like that." Dawn poked Gia on the shoulder. "Riiiiiiiiight?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Five seconds later, when Dawn was successfully nailed to a wall with her mouth duct-taped shut, and after Gia had finished dusting off her hands, she started poking the other people, who were still on the floor.  
  
"Hey, is ANYBODY alive? Don't tell me you died, because I only just met you, and I want to get to know you before you die, otherwise I won't inherit your money," Gia half-yelled, as if trying to talk to a deaf person, but not really wanting them to hear her. That didn't really encourage them to get up, as they crashed to the ground again, and that was not really healthy because they were already on the ground.  
  
"THAT DIDN'T LOOK TOO HEALTHY!" Gia said in her sarcastic tone. She noticed a huge amount of gold on a string shaped like a pyramid with some odd Egyptian-style eye on one side. That could probably sell for a lot of money.  
  
She walked up to Yugi and grabbed the Puzzle. "Your neck will magically get stronger so that you feel less weight on them!" Yugi watched her lift the puzzle off.  
  
"Um..that's kind of mine..and I'd like to have it back." Yugi muttered, with a big sweatdrop.  
  
"This'll sell for a lot of money!" Gia told him, so greedy for the money you could almost see the money signs flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Give it back NOW! It's MINE and you can't take my Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi tackled her and took it back. In relief, Yugi sighed and hugged the Puzzle, crying a little. "I almost lost this." He put it back around his neck.  
  
""Ugh.what was that?"" Yami asked.  
  
"Someone tried to steal the Puzzle again! I think she was planning to sell it!"  
  
""What?!? I thought their hunt for the Items was over! They can no longer take it from us, we've already gathered them all!""  
  
"I know, it doesn't make any sense to me either."  
  
"The heck, I'm SORRY! Geez, you stay mad for a LONG time!" Gia stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't go up dare if I were you!" Joey warned. He was- er, a little- late. Gia stepped on a certain step that had a button in the center. A bucket of pink slime emptied out on her head.  
  
"Who set this up?!?!" Gia demanded furiously.  
  
Joey and Yugi looked away innocently.  
  
"You RETARDS! I'm going to have to take a very long shower to get this stuff out, and the hot water might run out, and then it'll be cold, and I like GREEN slime, not PINK slime! PINK! IK!" Gia ranted.  
  
"What does the color of the slime have to do with this situation?" Sii asked.  
  
Gia paused. "I don't know." Everyone crashed to the floor again, and if they kept this up they'd end up in the hospital.  
  
"Sii!" a voice suddenly called. Sii turned toward the voice. It was Ishitsu. "What do you want?"  
  
"We have to get ready for your date! If we don't start now, you'll run out of time to dress up!"  
  
Sii flushed. Not in front of everyone.  
  
"A date?" Joey asked. He seemed to be interested in poking into Sii's private business ever since she humiliated him about Mai. "Sii's got a date?"  
  
Ishitsu nodded. "Tonight."  
  
"Who is it?" Tristan asked, also interested for the heck of poking into other people's business.  
  
"With Bakhe." Ishitsu replied.  
  
"Shame on you, Sii. You've only just met my brother. Why, are you so impatient to get it all out that you'd ask him out?" Yami Bakura asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Sh-shut up!" Sii yelled rudely.  
  
"Ah, and you're stuttering, too. You must have it bad." Yami Bakura, not to mention Joey and Tristan, started to laugh.  
  
"I-it's not m-m-my fault I g-got into this m-mess!" Sii ran out the door, crying.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Yo, sis. Home already?" Malik asked as Sii zoomed by him, causing his hair to blow into his face. And you can imagine how funny that looked. But that's beside the point.  
  
"Shut up!" Sii yelled, running into her room. Malik followed her, but had the door slammed in his face. He could hear his younger sister crying inside.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Malik asked. For once, he was worried about Sii. But maybe sometime last night, Ishitsu told him to be nicer to her. Ah, shucks, who cares right now? The point is that Malik actually cared about Sii.  
  
"You'd laugh! Why should I t-t-tell you?!?" Sii yelled from inside. Malik felt a little hurt that Sii didn't trust him. But after what I've done to her, I guess I can't blame her for not trusting me. "C'mon, I'll help you! I'll try!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ishitsu.  
  
"Please, Malik, Sii is not in the mood to talk to you right now. She was just insulted by her friends, and she has very fragile feelings. I'm surprised her other hasn't come out yet for reven-"  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and a very angry Yami Sii stood in the doorway. "Where. is. Turtle. Game. Shop. "  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, it was a misunderstanding! Don't go off killing or mind- crushing Sii's only friends!"  
  
Sometimes Ishitsu says things at the wrong time, huh? Malik thought.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, it's fine, I got it all planned out! I know what you'll look fancy in! Now get in the shower and wash yourself off!" Ishitsu was telling Sii. It took quite a while to convince Yami Sii not to kill Yami Bakura, Joey or Tristan.  
  
"But Ishitsu, the bathroom door doesn't have a lock! And the shower curtain is clear! Are you sure Malik or Rishid won't come peeping in here?" Sii asked for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Don't worry, you're too young for them, and besides, Rishid would only go in if Malik tells him to, and Malik will only go in if I tell him to. And none of them are perverts. Well, not in that sense."  
  
"O-okay.if you really guarantee it." Sii took off the towel that was draped around her and stepped into the shower.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Ishitsu.?" Malik entered the room and sat in Ishitsu's bed, next to her. "What're you doing? That dress outgrew you years ago, and those are your favorite hair wraps that you only use for special occasions. Why are you taking them out?"  
  
Ishitsu indeed had her favorite golden hair wraps on her desk and a pretty, white sleeveless gown that was a few sizes too small for her. She had started ransacking her jewelry box for some of the pretty Egyptian armlets that she and Malik liked to wear.  
  
"I'm looking for the right outfit for Sii. She's got a date with Bakhe three hours from now." She noticed Malik's eyes widen in shock, and she was surprised he didn't have a mischievous look on his face. She sighed. She didn't want Malik to start teasing Sii about this like her friends did, so she thought for a way to get rid of him temporarily. "May you please get me some ramen? I'm kind of hungry." Malik nodded excitedly, always eager to do her a favor. He happily dashed out of the room to make the ramen.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, sis! I got the ramen!" Malik came back into the room some time later with the hot ramen in his hand. "Sis?" There was nobody in the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm in the closet, and I won't come back down for a while. Just put it on the bathroom counter." Ishitsu's muffled voice indeed came from the closed closet door.  
  
Malik froze. "Isn't Sii in the shower right now?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Don't worry, the steam in the shower already fogged up everything in the bathroom. It's all right."  
  
"I-if you say so." Malik was still hesitant to go in, but as Ishitsu had told him to do so, he entered the bathroom and put the bowl of ramen on the bathroom counter. He suddenly got hit in the head by a bar of soap, so he turned around to put it back.  
  
"You pervert!!!" Sii had just climbed out of the shower five seconds before Malik entered. She draped a towel around herself as fast as she could and chased Malik around the house, throwing random bathroom supplies at his head.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Malik chanted. "I was only dropping off Ishitsu's ramen!"  
  
They started chasing each other in the kitchen, where Rishid just happened to be. "Master Malik, what is the matter?"  
  
"Sii's chasing me because I dropped by the bathroom while she was taking a shower!" Malik explained while he whizzed past his brother.  
  
"You're such a letch! I can't believe I actually felt safe here with boys around! If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Now, now, that was no way to behave Malik. Now say you're sorry." Ishitsu scolded Sii gently.  
  
Sii scowled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. It was my fault for turning around." Malik replied, putting a bandage on his head where there was a soap bar imprint.  
  
"Now Sii, it's really about time you took off your ridiculous ponytail. It's been a few days since your birthday." Ishitsu held out the hair wraps. "Try these on."  
  
Sii took off her ponytail and put the gold hair wraps on. She looked a little like a miniature Ishitsu wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"You look so cute!" Ishitsu complemented.  
  
"Um.thanks." Sii hadn't had a complement like that in quite a while. She was glad to hear that.  
  
"Get the dress on. I hate looking at girls in bathrobes." Malik turned around so that he couldn't watch Sii take her bathrobe off to wear the dress. Maybe people thought so, but he was most certainly not a letch.  
  
"Now the armlets." Ishitsu helped Sii dress, as she wasn't so used to wearing something so fancy. "Okay, after the armlets, you got." she stopped when she heard Sii's expression of pain. "Sorry, did I put them on too tight?"  
  
Sii shook her head. "It's not really that, it's just that I have stitches there that haven't been taken out for quite a while. I can bear it for one night, don't worry." she smiled. "I'm fine, don't look at me like that, Malik! I'm fine! I'll deal with it tomorrow!"  
  
Malik didn't look convinced. "I'll call Bakura tomorrow morning."  
  
Sii turned to Ishitsu, who was putting black makeup around her eyes, with a confused look on her face. "What does Bakura have to do with anything?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"You should ask him to take off his jacket tomorrow and you'll see," was Ishitsu's reply. "There! You're set!"  
  
"Thanks, Ishitsu." Some part of Sii's mind suddenly clicked. "Wait, can I get some metal?"  
  
Malik opened a drawer and took a chunk of gold. "Here. We wanted to give it away anyway; there's no use of it for us."  
  
Sii took it and nodded thanks. Holding the chunk of gold, she ran to her room and opened a small microwave. Ishitsu had installed a small microwave in every room so that they wouldn't have such a crowded kitchen. Malik, Rishid, and Ishitsu both used the microwaves to cook their food, but Sii used it for her art projects, because both Sii and Yami Sii liked making art projects.  
  
Sii stuck the chunk of gold in the microwave and heated it up a little, enough so that it was shapeable and wouldn't burn her fingers if she wore gloves. When it was done, she took it out and pulled a butter knife from a drawer. She used the butter knife and her fingers to shape and shrink the size of the gold until all that was left was a ring that was big enough to wear on your finger. After that, she took out a piece of white cloth and sewed a tiny drawstring bag with extra long strings, so that it could also be used as a belt. On the bag, in black permanent ink, she wrote in Egyptian hieroglyphics 'Bakhe Bakura'. She stuck the gold ring in the bag, tied it, and roped it around her waist. Then she took the remaining pieces of gold and formed them into a chunk again before it cooled.  
  
Sii returned to Ishitsu's room and handed the chunk of gold back to Malik. "Thanks." She turned to Ishitsu. "I'm going now."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Back in Bakura's apartment, Bakhe was having a hard time understanding how to put the clothes on. Thank god he was not wearing a tuxedo to the date.  
  
"No, you put the shirt on this way," Bakura was explaining, "then you button up on the front."  
  
Bakhe had the shirt upside-down and backwards. He took it off and put it back on so that he was able to button up the bottom of the shirt, but not the top because he was still wearing it upside-down.  
  
"Better, but not quite- arrrgh! Just let me do it for you!" Bakura cried out in frustration. He took off Bakhe's shirt and put it on correctly for him. "Why don't you know how to dress?"  
  
"The only kind of clothing I ever learned to wear was my old rag gown." Bakhe replied. "Now how do you work the pants.?"  
  
Bakura sighed. "First you get the boxers on, then you put the pants on, then you put the belt on. How hard is that to figure out?"  
  
"Can you help me with this one, too?" Bakhe was still not sure how the pants work.  
  
"N-n-no!" Bakura turned away. "I.don't want to get near that part."  
  
Bakhe looked confused. ".Why?" when Bakura didn't answer, he tried to put them on by himself. It took a few tries, but he managed to get the boxers and the pants on. In the right order, to Bakura's relief. But Bakhe still couldn't figure out how to use the belt.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't wear a belt. You don't need one." Bakura tossed the belt back into the dresser.  
  
Bakhe had an idea nagging in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure he wanted to use it. He didn't even know where the idea came from, and he certainly didn't understand the idea very well. All of a sudden, her heard his mouth speaking on its own.  
  
"May I use some gold?" he asked. He had no idea why he was asking this.  
  
Yami Bakura came out and smiled. "Just wait here and I'll be back in a jiffy."  
  
He ran out the door and came back about five minutes later with a chunk of gold in his hand. He gave it to Bakhe.  
  
Bakhe raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the gold. "Brother.where did you get this?" he felt himself ask. "You didn't steal it, did you?" Steal? Ryou doesn't steal. He's too innocent. He'd never steal. Why'd I just ask that?  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Too many questions you shouldn't ask."  
  
"So you did steal it. How many times have I told you not to steal? It's bad." Bakhe heard himself say. I never told Ryou not to steal. I've never told him to do anything before.  
  
Yami Bakura frowned. "Just do what you wanted to do with the darned thing, alright?!?" he yelled at Bakhe, annoyed.  
  
Bakhe involuntarily smirked. "All right, all right, no need to yell! Asalma Akee!" And what in the name of Ra does 'Asalma Akee' mean, anyway? Bakura wondered. I think I'm going crazy.  
  
Yami Bakura looked even more annoyed than he already did. "You really remind me of someone, squirt. You really do."  
  
"I wonder who that'd be," Bakhe again heard himself say.  
  
Automatically, he took the gold and brought it over to the oven. "Thanks for the tip, Ankhisis. I'll get you a reward."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sii reached the park and sat down at a bench. "He's not here yet."  
  
""Don't worry, if he doesn't show up, at least you don't have to date him.""  
  
"Good point."  
  
To her disappointment, Bakhe turned up at that moment. "Er.." he said as he saw the outfit Sii was wearing. "You look.really fancy tonight."  
  
Sii wasn't expecting a compliment. "Erm.thanks. I like the way you're dressed." She actually thought he looked cute in something other than his rag gown.  
  
"Uh.here." Bakhe handed over a box he had in his hand as fast as he could and looked away, so he wouldn't have to see the result that he predicted would be very embarrassing.  
  
Sii opened the box. Inside were a pair of gold scarab earrings. "Wow.Bakhe.these are beautiful!"  
  
Bakhe turned back toward Sii, surprised. "You really like them?"  
  
Sii smiled happily. "I love them."  
  
Bakhe blushed furious red and turned away very fast. "Uh.thanks. I made them but I don't remember how."  
  
"You made these? They're even more beautiful than the ones in the stores!" Sii closed the box, kissed it, and stuck it in her pocket. Bakhe tried as hard as he could to forget that she kissed the box.  
  
"Now I really wish I had pierced ears," she muttered. She untied the bag from her waist. "Oh, and this is, uh, for you." She shoved the bag in his hands. "But promise me that you will not open it until I let you, all right?" she added in a threatening way. Bakhe nodded, a scared look on his face.  
  
Sii relaxed. "So, how about we go to Pho Hoa for dinner? I really like that place." She took out some money. "I can pay for both of us. So, can we go?"  
  
Bakhe nodded, and Sii dragged him to the diner so fast, he didn't even realize he was being dragged until he got there.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, look! They went into the diner! How do we follow them now?" Joey whispered in a panicked way.  
  
"Don't worry, just leave it to me." Yami Bakura whispered back. He sneaked to a high window and jumped soundlessly to the windowpane. He looked in and reported anything interesting Sii and Bakhe were doing. "Right now, I think they're just sitting there silently, but Sii seems to be holding something.possibly a gift from Bakhe?" he reported.  
  
"They're not even kissing?" Tristan called back, disappointed.  
  
"They each have at least one hand under the table. Maybe they're holding hands," Yami Bakura observed.  
  
"Really?" Joey whistled.  
  
"Wait.they're leaving. Better start hiding again." Yami Bakura jumped off the window and the three hid behind the bush again just as Sii and Bakhe came out.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, that was delicious! It's the best food I've ever tasted!" Bakhe licked his lips.  
  
"Isn't it? I just love eating Vietnamese noodles!" Sii was really full, because both of them had licked their bowls clean.  
  
They reached a public garden with a swimming pool and sat down in a bench, enjoying the scenery and laughing at the people doing belly flops. After a while, though, Bakhe stopped laughing and looked to the ground, a sad look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sii asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, just before I came to meet you in the park, I made you the earrings.you know that, right?" Bakhe started, turning to Sii. Sii nodded.  
  
"Well, I had to get the gold somewhere, and my brother Ryou gave it to me. The trouble is, we never had any gold. I think he stole it." Bakhe hesitated on the last sentence, because he didn't really want to admit his suspicion that his sweet brother was a thief. To his surprise, Sii didn't look that shocked. She just waved her hand a little and said, "Just let it go. He's like that sometimes."  
  
Bakhe moved a bit closer to Sii in frustration. "That's not all that happened oddly! I don't even know how to make jewelry! I wouldn't even try to ask for gold from my brother because I know that we don't have any! And I didn't really voluntarily move or talk after I asked for the gold! I said lots of bad things I would never think about saying, especially to Ryou, and I said this odd phrase.something like Asalma Akee, and I don't even know what that means!" He hit his head with his fist. "I think I'm going crazy."  
  
"Stop hitting your head, or you might really go crazy. It's okay if that happens, I guess. It happens to me all the time." Sii told him.  
  
Bakhe stopped hitting his head and looked at her, surprised. "Really?"  
  
Just then, an ugly thug came up to them. "Hey, you two look like a pretty couple. Maybe I'll split you up." He grabbed Sii's arm and took her over to the pool. He was getting ready to throw her in.  
  
"No!" Bakhe yelled.  
  
The thug swung and there was a splash.  
  
Sii winced and held her breath, but she didn't get wet. She opened her eyes. She was back at the bench! Wait.where's Bakhe? "Bakhe!"  
  
She ran toward the edge of the pool and looked down. Bakhe was sinking down fast. "No! Bakhe!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The thug was about to throw Sii into the pool. Bakhe looked over and panicked. "No!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the thug was holding his arm and he was thrown into the cold pool. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't swim. He looked around, and he didn't see Sii anywhere in the pool. Well, at least you didn't get thrown in, Sii.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Bakhe!" Sii yelled. Without doing much thinking, she jumped into the pool and swam after him. He was about twelve feet deep by the time she reached him. Great, she thought, frustrated, I'm not strong enough to pull him back up.  
  
An air pocket formed around Bakhe and floated to the surface. She swam after it. When they reached the surface, the bubble popped and Sii pushed Bakhe out of the pool before getting out herself.  
  
"Bakhe." she went over to him. "Bakhe."  
  
Bakhe didn't move. "Bakhe!" Sii slapped him. "Idiot! Wake up!"  
  
He still didn't move. She sighed. "Fine, have it your way." She pushed down on his chest to force the water out of his lungs. On the fourth push, Sii felt a string. "Huh?"  
  
She carried Bakhe to a more private place and unbuttoned his shirt. She found the string and pulled it out, thinking it was a stray rope or something. She pulled out the Millennium Jar.  
  
"What's this?" She turned it around and saw the millennium symbol on the jar. "A-a-a millennium symbol?" She stared at it. "It looks just like the one on Yugi's puzzle." she rubbed it.  
  
"Ah.!" Bakhe suddenly cried. His face was twisted in pain as the Jar glowed. When the light died down, he laid still again.  
  
"What's wrong with you now?" Sii asked, starting to get a little annoyed. He was back to being Mr. Silent.  
  
"Argh!" Yami Sii came out. "Okay, you better get up, now!" She slapped him.  
  
"Huh?" Yami Sii looked around. "A new presence." She couldn't see the new presence, though. "Reveal yourself!"  
  
Bakhe smirked, opened his eyes, and sat up. "So, I see that your ability to sense me hasn't faded." He paused to look at a certain bush, then turned his attention back to Yami Sii. ".Ankhisis."  
  
Yami Sii looked confused. "Who's Ankhisis?"  
  
He chuckled. "You will find out soon. Very, very soon. You see, it's someone you meet all the time, and it's someone I've been looking for during the last five thousand years."  
  
"The last five thousand years? Wait.that means." She went over and picked up the Millennium Jar, which she had dropped. ".you're really not Bakhe, are you?"  
  
Bakhe chortled. "Precisely right. I will reveal my true name once you have found Ankhisis. For now, you can just call me.Yami Bakhe!  
  
In a round of laughter, Yami Bakhe disappeared and Bakhe fell to the ground again.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: Hahahaha!!!  
  
Sii: *looks up* That's not really your style. Have you been watching Yami Bakura DVDs again?  
  
Scarabsi: *hides DVDs* No, I haven't.  
  
Bakhe: X_X  
  
Scarabsi: I'm adding in another mood ruiner! =)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Bakhe." she went over to him. "Bakhe."  
  
She started poking him. "Are you aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive?"  
  
Everyone crashed to the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Sii: *twitch* Why do you always make them about me?  
  
Scarabsi: Because you're so fun to pick on!  
  
Sii: Wah! ;_;  
  
Yami Sii: DIE!!!  
  
Scarabsi: AH!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Please review. Flames excepted.  
  
Sii: That was random. 


	16. The Figure in the Shadows

Next chapter. Took so long, what with my other fics already in making and floppy discs not working. ___=(  
  
Scarabsi: Ah, ah, review! Please! 


	17. Control Freak

Blech. Yes, I have started to notice that nobody reads this story except a few four. Ah, well. Since when have I written for reviews, anyway? (No reviews?!? How can there be no reviews?!?)  
  
Sii: I'm bored.  
  
Bakhe: (is asleep)  
  
Sii: How long is he going to sleep?  
  
Scarabsi: Don't ask me.  
  
Sii: Don't ask you!!! You're the freaking authoress!!! Who else do I ask?  
  
Scarabsi: .....Auriyu?  
  
Auriyu: Yeah, sure! Blame it on me!  
  
Scarabsi: Er...  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I am sorry if it seems like I do, because I try not to make it that way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Control Freak  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wait, so you're telling me that you're Bakura, and you're Sii?" Yugi asked, pointing at the mentioned two.  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, scowling and glaring at Joey and Tristan, who were laughing. (Please note that it looks very strange when an innocent twelve- year-old is scowling and glaring, and occasionally wearing a not-too- feminine chipmunk grin...)  
  
Sii was sulking somewhere outside the conversation. (Please note that this also looks weird...I'll leave the rest for you to imagine.)  
  
""Yami Bakura,"" Yami Sii hissed, ""Stop that growling. You look like a dog.""  
  
Yami Bakura glared at Yami Sii and attempted to make strangling gestures at her, resulting in even more laughs from Joey and Tristan.  
  
In the background, Yami Bakhe (eyes shadowed) was laughing to himself. 'Fools,' he thought. 'Even Mr. Thief King Bakura is puzzled by this situation. How clueless of him. He's getting as forgetful as Pharaoh Yami.' A glance elsewhere. 'And what of Ankhisis?'  
  
He sat thinking about Ankhisis for a moment before he jerked his head up and looked around.  
  
"Bakhe? What's wrong?" Sii asked, noticing the movement.  
  
Without answering, Yami Bakhe stood up and ran out of the Turtle Game Shop as fast as he was allowed. He screeched to a halt outside, growling and looking around. 'For a moment I sensed someone else...'  
  
"Bakhe!" Sii was yelling. Yami Bakhe ignored her. She decided she didn't care and walked back into the game shop.  
  
"But how did this happen?" Yugi was asking Yami Bakura.  
  
"Don't ask me, I haven't a clue," Yami Bakura growled. But inside, he felt that he did know, and didn't remember yet.  
  
Sii was thinking about that 'Ankhisis' Yami Bakhe kept talking about. 'Ankhisis...doesn't that sound a lot like Ishizu's nickname? Isis or something like that, right?' She pondered that. 'Does that have to do with Ankhisis's identity?'  
  
""One...step...closer...""  
  
Sii jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, scared. After that, she felt herself being jerked upward.  
  
Yami Bakura seemed to feel the same thing, because he randomly punched behind him before he went limp.  
  
""Dark..."" Bakura said before he assumed control. Yami Sii did the same.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When Sii opened her eyes, she saw a corridor. One side had a very, very messy room filled with comic books and drawings, and the other side had a locked door with the symbol of a scarab beetle on it. Sii turned to the messy room. 'This must be my real mind chamber...' she realized, and turned toward the other side. 'And that...'  
  
""What about my room?"" Yami Sii asked.  
  
""YAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"" Sii screeched and jump-turned around. ""Oh, it's you- don't scare me like that!""  
  
Laugh. ""Oh, so I scared you?"" Yami Sii walked to her mind chamber and opened the door.  
  
Sii walked in after her and looked around. It was a very bright room, but that might have been because the walls were something like clear blue glass and let light in. The center of the room had a huge circular swimming pool. Sii walked to the swimming pool and looked down. The pool was very deep, and she could just make out two tiny golden keys in the very bottom.  
  
""Uh, what are those?"" Sii asked, pointing to the keys at the very bottom of the pool.  
  
Ankhisis sighed and pointed to two blue doors. Sii went to one of them and rattled the doorknob, but it was locked tight. She tried the other door with the same result.  
  
""I think those keys down there are the only way to get those doors open, but every time I swim for them, it takes longer for me to swim back up with them in hand. I have no pockets, either."" Ankhisis said.  
  
""Why can't we just kick them down?"" Sii asked, making a motion as if she was kicking a door down.  
  
""Do you think I have not thought of that? I have tried, but these doors cannot be kicked down, broken, impaled, or even scratched for that matter.""  
  
Sii waved her arms around. ""Then why not get something from MY room?!?""  
  
Yami Sii looked at her oddly. ""I cannot enter while you are asleep or in control.""  
  
Sii smacked herself on the forehead. ""Why didn't you tell my earlier?!?"" She went out of the room for a minute and returned with a ball of yarn.  
  
Yami Sii raised her eyebrows. ""How is that going to help our situation?""  
  
Sii winked. ""You'll see.""  
  
She dropped the yarn at Yami Sii's feet and left the room again. She returned with a pair of flippers and a pair of scissors.  
  
""Er, what is that?""  
  
Instead of answering, Sii cut a piece of yarn off, tied the scissors to her waist, thrust the yarn in Yami Sii's hand and told her to hold onto one end. She then dropped the ball into the pool and dived in after it.  
  
""Uh..."" Yami Sii looked over the pool and was amazed when Sii swam to the bottom twice as fast as she had. ""What do I do now?""  
  
Sii swam back to the surface, smiling, but she only had the ball of yarn, and not either of the keys. ""Pull on the string.""  
  
Yami Sii pulled on the string. When it was completely out, she was surprised to see that both of the keys were tied to the other end of the yarn.  
  
Sii winked with the other eye. ""See? I got them for you. Although, I should say, I helped you get them.""  
  
Yami Sii laughed even though it wasn't funny, and unlocked one of the blue doors. She and Sii walked in and gasped.  
  
In the center of the room was the statue. Sii read the bottom for Yami Sii (because she doesn't remember how to read Egyptian symbols). ""Ankhisis and ////// Together in Matrimony.""  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"How long has Yami Sii been in the bathroom, anyway?" Yugi asked, looking at his watch. "That's enough time for me to explore a fifteenth of Yami's room."  
  
Sii walked out of the bathroom, looking a bit shocked.  
  
"There you are!" Tea said, smiling. "That took you a bit of time."  
  
Sii nodded. 'I can't believe ling yi ge wo said I was using the restroom...' She thought, sighing at how her yami was so pathetic at thinking up excuses.  
  
A delighted shout. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room jumped three feet in the air (which is not healthy, by the way) and landed hard on their butts. "What was that?!?" Joey asked, using his usual I'm-ticked-off-so-you-better-watch-your-ass voice.  
  
Yami Bakura came bouncing into the room. "I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back!"  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Disturbing..." Yugi said to Tea.  
  
"Very disturbing indeed..." Tea replied.  
  
"Er...who wants ter go biking?" Joey asked nervously.  
  
"Biking!" Sii started bouncing up and down.  
  
"Biking?" Bakhe asked, poking his head into the room. "What's that?"  
  
Sii rolled her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"And you keep your balance, otherwise you'll fall down," Bakura finished. Bakhe nodded and gave it a try, almost immediately falling down.  
  
"Oh, great," Yugi groaned when he inspected the tire. "He blew the tire out. Now we all have to use tandem bikes."  
  
He went into the garage and came back. "The problem is...we only have three tandem bikes, which means that only six people can come along."  
  
"Ah, well that's alright," Tristan said, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to go back to your house and visit Serenity, anyway. I don't have time to hang with babies. See ya." With that, he turned and walked away. Sii was seething while Bakhe sniffed. (for once he understood an insult.)  
  
Tea smiled. "I know there's room for me, but I should help Yugi's grandpa with the game shop. So I don't want to go," she explained, walking into the game shop.  
  
"All right! I call driver's!" Joey hopped onto the first half of a bike while Yugi climbed into the seat behind. Bakura helped Bakhe onto the back seat of one and sat in front of him (because Bakhe still didn't know how to ride a bike) and Sii (mumbling and grumbling) took the last bike alone.  
  
When they were in the middle of the trip, a girl walked across the road they were biking on. A girl that didn't exactly seem to be a stranger.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Sii suddenly said. When nobody stopped, she started yelling. "EVERYBODY STOP BIKING!!!"  
  
Everybody screeched to a stop. Sii quickly parked her bike and ran happily to the girl on the road. "Hey, Youen! HEY, YOUEN!!!"  
  
The girl turned around. "S-Sii?!? What the hell are you doing here!?!" She asked. The two laughed and playfully slapped each other on the back, then stopped to choke and gasp because they had hit each other too hard.  
  
Everyone else was looking at the two with sweatdrops suspending from their heads until Yugi (somewhat) broke the silence to Yami. "Hey, didn't we see her before?"  
  
""What do you mean?"" Yami asked, puzzled.  
  
"I mean, it feels like I've seen her before, but I don't remember where."  
  
""Hmm... that does seem a little odd...""  
  
Meanwhile, this was the outside conversation.  
  
"Sii, do you know this girl?" Bakhe was asking.  
  
"Do I know this girl? DO I KNOW THIS GIRL?!? Of COURSE I know this girl! She's my best friend for crying out loud!!!" Sii yelled. She turned to the girl. "Right?" she asked, half strangling her.  
  
"R-right..." the girl gasped weakly, choking for air.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I certainly hope I never become your best friend," Bakhe said, inching away from Sii.  
  
"Oh, yeah, how rude of me. I forgot the introduction. Bakhe, this is Youen Moyo. Youen, meet my current annoyance, Bakhe Bakura."  
  
Youen looked at Bakhe as if she was trying to study his soul. "You mean he's taking your sister's place?"  
  
Sii nodded sadly, then gave a sigh. "Sadly, yes. He is almost as skilled as she was. Here, I'll give you an example." She walked to Bakhe and 'accidentally' tripped on a tree root. "Oh! SHIT!!!" She shrieked, holding her foot and jumping up and down in fake pain (a bit over-acting, I might add).  
  
"Huh?" Bakhe asked, blinking at Sii. "What does 'shit' mean?"  
  
Youen cracked up as Bakura stared in horror at his younger brother having his innocence ruined by dirty words.  
  
"And why are you jumping up and down on one foot with an expression of pain on your face?" Bakhe asked, slightly overdoing it.  
  
"BAKHE!!! THAT'S STUPID EVEN FOR YOU!!!" Sii growled. Well, if you could call screaming your lungs out growling.  
  
"Hey, is he really that dumb?" Youen asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Sii told her, "But he didn't even know the English alphabet until today. I had to teach it to him."  
  
"Wow, scary," Youen said.  
  
"A-HEM!" Bakura cleared his throat loudly; he was being ignored. Bakhe, Youen, Sii, Yugi, and Yami all turned toward him.  
  
"This is taking such a long time. Why doesn't Youen just bike behind Sii? That way they can talk all they want," Bakura smartly suggested.  
  
"....."  
  
"...Good idea. Why didn't we think of that?" Youen wondered.  
  
"Dunno." Sii shrugged.  
  
"Okay!" Bakhe said with a super-cute smile on his face, not even registering what his brother had said.  
  
"Hop on," Sii said, un-parking the bike.  
  
"But what about Bakhe...?" Youen asked.  
  
"Why?" Sii looked over at Bakhe.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Bakhe yelled. He was dangling with his arms on the bike trying to either land on the ground or get on without hurting himself. His legs were putting on quite a show.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know human legs could go that fast," Youen commented, pulling a gigantic pack of popcorn out of nowhere.  
  
"Neither did I," Sii agreed, pulling out drinks from nowhere. "They're almost a blur."  
  
"What do you mean? They are a blur."  
  
"Yeah. You're right."  
  
Pause of silence, crickets chirping, an anonymous passerby farting.  
  
"Uh, Sii? A little help here...?" Bakhe begged helplessly.  
  
"Nah. You're getting a nice workout here." Sii continued to sip her drink.  
  
"Yup," Youen agreed, continuing to eat popcorn.  
  
Suddenly Bakhe gave and fell to the ground butt-first, swirly eyed.  
  
"Aww, man!" Youen said.  
  
"Yeah! You ruined the show!" Sii continued.  
  
"Uh... if yer finished..." Joey hesitantly said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sii looked around. Youen. Check. Joey. Check. Half-dead Bakhe. Check. Yugi and Bakura. BIG RED "X".  
  
"WHERE DID YUGI AND BAKURA GO?!?!" Sii screamed.  
  
"Dey asked me ta babysit you while they went on ahead, 'cause you were takin' too long," Joey explained.  
  
"Oh," the sixth-graders answered simultaneously.  
  
Joey picked Bakhe up and dropped him in the back seat before hopping on himself. Sii climbed into the back seat and Youen got the driver's seat. (They did rock-paper-scissors, okay?!?)  
  
"By the way, Youen, what are you doing all the way in Domino?" Sii asked.  
  
"Well," Youen began, "My parents found out that you moved here, and became interested. They bought brochures and magazines and stuff, and decided to stay here for a vacation."  
  
"Wow," Sii whispered. "Did you hear about Yugi Motou?"  
  
"Oh! Yuuuuuuuuugi-boy?" Youen said loudly (and scarily). Sii leaned back as far as she could go in her seat. "Sorry," Youen apologized. "I meant, of course I've heard on Yugi Motou! He's the reason I came!!! Don't you think he's so kawaii?"  
  
"Uh..." Sii looked away. 'Well, he is kind of cute, but he's my friend, so I'm not going to get all hooked up on him.'  
  
"No?" Youen asked, sounding slightly disappointed. "That's a shame. I was thinking 'bout blackmailing you a little...but I guess you like someone else, huh?" She shrieked and almost tipped the bike over when Sii attempted to aim a punch at her head. "Geez! Sorry! You don't have to be so sensitive!"  
  
"Never say anything like that again!" Sii growled.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"A-Achoo!" Bakhe sneezed and wiped his nose. "Why am I sneezing? It's not even cold out..."  
  
Joey shrugged. "Dunno. Don' worry 'bout it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"A-Achoo!" Yugi sneezed and wiped his nose. "Why am I sneezing? It's not even cold out..."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I don't know. Just don't worry about it."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
""Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"" Somebody's yami cackled insanely.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Come to think about it," Yugi told Bakura, "That girl Sii was talking to did kind of look familiar..."  
  
"Really? Who does she remind you of?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
Yugi looked like he was splitting his head trying to figure it out. "I don't remember..."  
  
"Hum. If you don't know, then it's probably just déjà vu. It makes people think they've seen or heard something before, but they haven't really. Like a mental issue." Bakura told him, before regretting it. "Ah! I wasn't saying you have mental issues, I was saying- "  
  
"Forget it," Yugi said kindly, smiling. "I used to think I was crazy. Everyone does at some point."  
  
"Really?" Bakura wore a confused expression. "I never thought so. I always knew that I wasn't the crazy one; dark was."  
  
Yugi giggled. "Yeah. That's a good one. I wish I could have thought of that."  
  
""HEY!!!"" Yami and Yami Bakura shouted, insulted.  
  
Bakura and Yugi laughed at their alter- egos.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
""They told me they were going to be sane when they got reincarnated, but no, they had to be so stupid and giggly. Gay, or what? They aren't any fun anymore. Probably can't even stand one prank without jumping up in surprise and screaming..."" someone ranted in the shadow realm. Another shadow appeared behind it and...  
  
""BOOOO!!!"" Yami Bakhe screamed in the person's ear, slightly (cough cough) out of character.  
  
""WAH!!!"" The person tumbled backward, revealing someone looking similar to Youen. When she saw Yami Bakhe, her wide eyes narrowed to a sliver. ""That wasn't funny, Besket.""  
  
Yami Bakhe laughed uncontrollably. ""They who know me call me 'Yami Bakhe',"" He said in a mystical tone. ""And that was one of your own favorite pranks. You used to pull it on me all the time,"" he added.  
  
The person started to smile. ""Oh, I remember those times. You were richly funny. You would do- "" she made a funny face that if you looked closer, resembled surprise. She stopped making the face and laughed. Yami Bakhe frowned.  
  
""Get serious, Chielesut. Now, listen closely. You will have to reveal yourself sooner or later, or the pharaoh will find you. When they know of your existence, call yourself 'Yami Youen'. That would be the name of your host, added 'dark'. They know all of us by that.""  
  
Yami Youen nodded. ""I see."" She looked around. ""By the way, is Scarabsi here? There doesn't seem to be anyone else around.""  
  
Yami Bakhe sighed. ""No, I confronted her. She wouldn't remember how to get here, and even if she did manage to get here, it wouldn't be to play with you. She would probably turn you in.""  
  
Yami Youen nodded. ""I see. I will miss playing pranks with her."" She turned around. ""So, until next time, Yami Bakhe."" She disappeared into darkness.  
  
A smile crept on his lips. ""Yes. Until next time.""  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, what's that sound?" Yugi looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
"What sound?" Bakura asked. "You mean that music?"  
  
"Yeah, that. It sounds eerie." Yugi shivered and yawned. "Ah, Bakura, I'm getting a little- "  
  
"A little what?" Bakura asked. His question was answered by a thud. "Scared? Spooked? Sleepy?" He turned his head around and found that Yugi had fallen off his bike. "Uh... I'll assume it was sleepy." He stopped the bike to make sure Yugi was all right before he felt the wave of sleepiness as well.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"That was too easy. I took care of all three of them with one tune." Yami Youen cackled and slipped her flute back into her pocket. She walked up to Bakhe and shook him. "Come on, Besket."  
  
Yami Bakhe grumbled and pushed her hand away. "Idiot, stop calling me 'Besket'. Our names are supposed to be secret."  
  
Yami Youen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We have to track down the pharaoh and challenge him, right? Any idea where he might be?"  
  
Yami Bakhe shook his head. "He was biking with us a few minutes ago, but he disappeared when my stupid host tried to get on his bike."  
  
"Huh?" Yami Youen looked confused. "You have a host?"  
  
"Of course I have a host! We all do!" Yami Bakhe replied in shock.  
  
"Hm," Yami Youen said. "I thought I was the only one. That explains why the pharaoh and raider were acting so sissy."  
  
"You saw them?!?" Yami Bakhe almost screeched.  
  
"Well, yeah, now that I think about it," Yami Youen nodded.  
  
"Idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yami Bakhe yelled over his shoulder, running down the path. "Lead me there!"  
  
"But I don't remember the way!!!" Yami Youen called back to him as she started running also. "Boy, do I wish Merari were here now..."  
  
"She isn't!" Yami Bakhe shouted. "That's why we're looking for them ourselves!"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Yami Youen remembered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I do not like this," Yami stated, looking around for the strange sound from earlier. "I suspect fowl play."  
  
"Of course you do, pharaoh, you're King of Games. You always suspect fowl play," Yami Bakura commented from the sidelines.  
  
"I do not need your interjections here!" Yami shouted at him.  
  
"Ha ha, well, I'll just stand on the sidelines and let you do all the work, then," Yami Bakura made a 'welcome' gesture with his arm, which he knew really pissed Yami off. "The puzzle's yours."  
  
Yami growled, but continued brainstorming about how the situation might have occurred. Unfortunately for him, he needed to remember about his past as a pharaoh to complete this brainstorm, and that requirement is currently out of reach for him.  
  
"Aaargh! I don't remember a thing and this fog is making it harder to think!" Yami finally said, pounding a tree and looking frustrated.  
  
"Frustrated, pharaoh?" Yami Bakura taunted.  
  
"Be quiet, Bakura!" Yami growled.  
  
"My, my," said a nearby female voice.  
  
"Looks like we found him," added a nearby male voice.  
  
"Who speaks?" Yami demanded.  
  
Two pissed-off looking people appeared in the slight fog that was forming. "We speak," said the female.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I am Yami Bakhe, and she is Yami Youen," Yami Bakhe introduced, holding out his hand as if he wanted them to shake it. "Pleased to meet you, pharaoh."  
  
"What do you want?" Yami asked.  
  
"To challenge you, of course," Yami Youen stated as if it was obvious. "You want our items, you need to duel us, right?"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "Of course. You are the holders of the Millennium Jar and Millennium Flute, am I not correct?"  
  
Yami Bakhe made a clucking noise. "Tsk, tsk. Don't remember us, do you? Well, I guess if we duel you, we can refresh your memory." He and Yami Youen chanted a spell, and a circle of black light circled around them, finally twisting around their left wrists and forming a duel disk.  
  
"Duel us!" They both said together.  
  
"You are two and I am but one! By the rules of the game, that is not allowed!" Yami's frustration was growing, until he heard the familiar taunting voice that he thought he would never be glad to hear.  
  
"So let me duel as you team mate, pharaoh," Yami Bakura said, reappearing from the fog that was covering him. "If you haven't forgotten, I still know how to duel."  
  
"Oh, and how could we forget the tomb raider, Rayou?" Yami Youen taunted. Yami Bakura twitched.  
  
"Oh, bro~ther, you don't look we~ell!" Yami Bakhe taunted in a sing- song voice.  
  
"Don't call me Rayou OR brother!" Yami Bakura snapped.  
  
Yami Bakhe chuckled. "Whatever you say, brother."  
  
"Talk later! We can start the duel now!" Yami glanced at Yami Bakura. "I hope you know what you're doing. You don't really have strategies that would work well in tag-teams."  
  
Yami Bakura did his usual smirk. "If my plans fail, I have a special backup."  
  
Yami did not know what Yami Bakura was talking about, but decided it best not questioned.  
  
"DUEL START!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: Man, that was a lot more random than usual. And don't worry, I will do Youen's past memories later. About after their vision of the past, because Youen tells the full story.  
  
Youen: And then Yugi said, "Get the fuck off!!!" And Yami said, "There isn't any fuck on you," and Yugi continued to try to pry him off, and-  
  
Scarabsi: Unnecessary speech, Youen.  
  
Youen: Why thank you.  
  
(Sii, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura are asleep)  
  
Scarabsi: Uh.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Scarabsi: How long do the pills last?  
  
Yami: Let's see. (picks up bottle) It says here it lasts for four hours.  
  
Scarabsi: (falls over from shock) FOUR HOURS?!?  
  
Yami: (shrugs) Well, yeah.  
  
Scarabsi: I need them in the next chapter! I think.  
  
Yami: Uh.  
  
Yami Bakura: Why did you leave us in the middle of the starting of a duel?  
  
Scarabsi: I tried making it a cliffhanger, but it didn't work, so yeah. ):P  
  
Yami Bakhe: Oh, and where's my light?  
  
Scarabsi: He's asleep, like Sii, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakhe: No, he's not. His name wasn't up there. (points up to parenthesis line stating people who are asleep) It has Sii, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura, but it doesn't have Bakhe.  
  
Scarabsi: Wait. I found him. (points over to library corner)  
  
Bakhe: (is reading a book titled "How to be a Dummy for Dummies Egyptian Translation")  
  
Yami Bakhe: (stares at Bakhe oddly)  
  
Bakhe: What? I'm not as stupid as I seem, you know! I have to be a good actor to convince Sii and Youen that I am! (continues reading)  
  
Yami Bakhe: Why did I not stop him when I could have? The book could have been stolen very easily...  
  
Scarabsi: You're acting like Sii...  
  
Yami Bakhe: ...  
  
Yami Youen: BOO!!  
  
Scarabsi: Thank you for that necessary heart jolt.  
  
Yami Youen: You're welcome!  
  
Scarabsi: Sarcasm, Yami Youen.  
  
Yami Youen: WHEEE!!!  
  
Yami Bakhe: I think she's on sugar high or something.  
  
Scarabsi: ...  
  
Yami Bakhe: Hehehe.  
  
Scarabsi: I'm sorry about chapter sixteen, and please review...? 


	18. Team With Your Enemy, Fight Against Your...

Nyehehehe!!! Scarabsi strikes again! Mwahahahahahaha~  
  
Sleeping Beauty of the Nile will be discontinued for a while (sorry for those fans out there- ah Rei pleeeeeease don't kill me! Nooooo!) I will also be using the English card names, because I am too lazy to learn the Japanese card names just to write a stupid fanfic for picky readers. =P And I know the card count is all messed up, but I'm too lazy to do all that math just to make the duel more complicated and boring. =P  
  
Sii: Hey, no fair! Why do they like Rahotep more than us?!?  
  
Rahotep: Because you're lame and because I'm gay!  
  
Sii: What sort of retarded reasons are those?!?  
  
Bakhe: Retarded ones. *nod nod*  
  
Sii: ..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Team With Your Enemy, Fight Against Your Friend  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I go first!" Yami announced. Yamis Bakura, Bakhe and Youen drew five cards, and Yami drew six. Yami looked at the cards in his hand. "I place this monster in defense mode, and these two cards face down. End turn." Two big facedown cards appeared in Yami's Magic and Trap zone, and one in the monster card zone.  
  
"All~ right! Me next!" Yami Youen giggled and drew a card from her deck. "Ooh, I'm a lucky, lucky ducky today!" she sang. "I play La Gin Genie of the Lamp in attack mode, obviously, and attack the facedown monster!"  
  
A green ghost-like man appeared on the field, with his tail in a small Arabian lamp. He blew some green gas at Yami's facedown monster.  
  
"Saaaaaaaaa!" A small three-eyed furry creature with small, clawed hands and feet shrieked in pain as it was destroyed.  
  
"You've activated Sangan's special effect!" Yami said in his powerful dueling voice. The little bits of fur Sangan left behind turned into cards and flew in front of Yami's face. He looked at them all, and touched one of them. The card flew to his hand while the others disappeared.  
  
"Hmph," Yami Youen snorted. "I place this card face down. End turn."  
  
"Huh," Yami Bakura said as he drew a card, to signify that he was not asleep. He smirked. "I play two cards facedown also, and I summon Portrait's Secret! Attack Bakhe's life points directly!"  
  
A horrid painting of a man in a dirty grey suit appeared in Yami Bakura's field. It looked completely harmless at first, but a ghost even more hideous than the painting floated out of it, leaving it waist- down into the painting.  
  
Yami Bakhe looked panicked, and immediately slammed a card onto his duel disk. "Quick-play magic card!"  
  
Portrait's Secret advanced toward Yami Bakhe, but a wall with beautiful Kushite carvings on it appeared in front of him and destroyed Portrait's Secret.  
  
Yami Bakura growled. "I activate Dark Door. End turn." The card he had put down earlier flipped over to reveal a card with a picture of a huge shadowed door and many monsters attempting to walk through it.  
  
Yami Bakhe sighed in relief. "Make that a VERY quick-play card." He drew a card from his deck. His expression went from relieved to annoyed. "Useless now." He put the card in his hand and thought of what move he should make. "Place a monster in defense. Place one card facedown. End turn."  
  
A facedown card appeared in Yami Bakhe's monster card zone. Yami looked at it suspiciously, but drew a card.  
  
"I place this monster in defense. End turn."  
  
"Ooh!" Yami Youen oohed. "Nothing to do, nowhere to go, huh?" She taunted. She drew a card but paid no attention to it. She looked over at Yami Bakhe's facedown monster. Yami Bakhe looked at her, and narrowed his eyes before nodding his head at La Gin and nodding to his facedown monster, lightly enough so that Yami and Yami Bakura wouldn't notice. Yami Youen returned a confused look, but ordered the attack anyway.  
  
"La Gin, Mystical Genie of the Lamp! Destroy Yami Bakhe's facedown monster!" She ordered her monster. Yami and Yami Bakura exchanged surprised and confused looks.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Yami demanded. "That's not teamwork!"  
  
La Gin blew at Yami Bakhe's facedown card and it shattered into a million pieces, but formed together again to form a huge brown insect.  
  
"Yes it is!" Yami Bakhe argued. "Very good teamwork indeed. Good job, Yami Youen!" Yami Youen gave a giggle of modesty (cough cough).  
  
"Now I activate the special effect of- Man-Eater Bug!" Yami Bakhe bellowed. He pointed at the Painter's Secret. "Man-Eater, destroy Painter's Secret!"  
  
The Man-Eater Bug lumbered over to Yami Bakura's Painter's Secret and ate it before bursting back into a million pieces and returned to the Graveyard, dragging Painter's Secret with him.  
  
"Well, nobody's lost life points yet," Yami Bakhe said, smirking, "but I think this is going to be a very easy duel!"  
  
[4000, 4000; 4000, 4000]  
  
(In order: Yami, Y. Bakura, Y. Youen, Y. Bakhe)  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm," the amnesia case thought out loud. "What would they be doing right now.?"  
  
Yami Sii looked around, finally spotting footprints that were stomped into the earth. "Wow, someone needs anger management," she mumbled to herself before following the prints in curiosity.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's my turn," Yami Bakura said. He drew a card. "I activate Fissure, and destroy La Gin," he said lazily. Yami Youen groaned in disappointment when her monster disappeared into a huge pit. "Summon Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and attack Youen's life points!"  
  
Yami Youen yelped in pain as the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams swung its sword right through her torso. "Ah- owww..."  
  
[4000, 4000; 2700, 4000]  
  
"Nobody lost life points indeed, Bakhe?" Yami Bakura snarled at Yami Bakhe. "See how much nobody's lost life points now!" He cackled evilly, the same way he used to and always will when he is drunk with power.  
  
Yami Youen growled, finally angered and out of her "Tee hee!" mode. "Get him, Bes- Bakhe!" She yelled at Yami Bakhe. "I don't care if he's got a counter- just wipe that smile off his disgusting face!"  
  
"Don't let your fury overcome your wisdom, Youen!" Yami Bakhe said, deciding that it was faster if they cut off all the 'yami's. "If we win this match, we will hurt him more than we ever will by just attacking foolishly." He drew a card. "I place a monster in defense mode, and end my turn."  
  
"WHAT?!? Bes- Bakhe, you pathetic little- coward that's too scared to attack- !"  
  
"I had no choice, I can't do any of the strategies I'm used to without- her!" Yami Bakhe exploded in frustration. "Be quiet or I'll- not attack!" he finished lamely.  
  
"Fine! Whatever! Anyway, it's pharaoh's turn, so go, Yami!" Yami Youen made a gesture at Yami and looked away. "I don't want to see us lose..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yami Sii ran as fast as she could, huffing to keep up with herself. "I can sense something happening..." she muttered to herself. She took out her deck just in case it was needed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I summon Summoned Skull by sacrificing my facedown card! And please excuse the pun!" Yami said. The facedown card shattered and formed into Summoned Skull. It roared and lightning ran in between its horns. (I'll cut all the description because I'm really lazy. =P)  
  
"Destroy the facedown monster!" Yami said confidently. Summoned Skull aimed one of its lightning bolts at Yami Bakhe's facedown monster, and it was burnt to crisps.  
  
Yami Youen groaned even louder. "I didn't like the sound of that," she mumbled. She turned around. "What do you know, we're all wide open because SOMEBODY refused to SUMMON a monster!" She glared at Yami Bakhe angrily as she said this.  
  
"How the hell was it my fault, b*tch?" Yami Bakhe yelled, ignoring the winces of people passing by from someone so 'young' saying words that are so 'old'. "I didn't have anything useful in my hand! I was lucky I even had that stupid monster!"  
  
"Well, blaming you is fun!" Yami Youen said, pouting and acting like a three-year-old. "Can I go now?" she added, remembering that she was in a duel and not a nursery.  
  
"Um, yes, I just said that I ended my turn about a minute ago," Yami said, slightly shaken by how scary Yami Youen was acting.  
  
Yami Youen drew a card. "Damn!" She cursed rather loudly, and the people passing by ran away. "End turn!" She snapped at Yami Bakura, as if it was his fault she didn't have a useful monster in her hand.  
  
Yami Bakura hissed at Yami Youen and drew a card. "You're lucky I didn't draw another monster, brat," he spat at Yami Youen. "Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams, attack again!"  
  
"Not this time!" Yami Youen pushed a button on her duel disk and her facedown card flipped face up. "Activate Waboku!" She said. Some nuns appeared in front of the card and chanted a spell. The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams hit an invisible wall and was thrown back to Yami Bakura's field.  
  
"Baka!" Yami Bakhe said furiously. "Why didn't you activate that earlier?"  
  
"That's because...!" Yami Youen said dramatically, "...I forgot I had it there."  
  
Yami Bakhe died.  
  
"End turn!" Yami Bakura growled moodily. Yami Bakhe returned back to life and drew a card. He looked at it and his face fell. "Damn!" He cursed even louder than Yami Youen. "I think my deck hates me or something!" Then he heard the voice he had been waiting for for the entire duel.  
  
"What the hell is going on- Yami! Why are you dueling? Wait- are these other item holders?" Yami Sii asked, looking around at the rather space- consuming duel in front of her. She was panting from running so far with such a weak body, her vision was swirling very badly from lack of energy, and her brain was going slower than usual.  
  
'That's it!' Yami Bakhe mentally cheered. 'Took her long enough!'  
  
Yami Bakhe kneeled on one knee and closed his eyes. He started muttering a spell under his breath.  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura snarled. "Does that mean you give up?"  
  
Yami Bakhe didn't answer, but continued to chant the spell.  
  
"What?" Yami Sii could just make out the duel and feel the soft warmth coming from her deck. A card flew out of it, so fast she almost didn't notice it was missing. Nobody else seemed to notice either. She pondered what was going on until she could feel a tiny part of her soul going with the card. Clutching her heart in pain, she squinted at the blur that she thought might be her card and soul fragment, and notice that the card headed for Yami Bakhe's hand while the fragment went to his Jar.  
  
'Jar...the Millennium Jar?' Yami Sii realized, cursing herself for thinking so slow. 'Well, duh it is, dummy, it has to be there somewhere if there are two item holders.'  
  
"So, how long is the pathetic one to crouch?" Yami Bakura asked, starting to get annoyed. "I vote we kick him."  
  
"...shui, huo, dian, di, RA!" Yami Bakhe concluded, standing up at last with a smirk on his face. "I never forfeited, and I never said I did. But what I am doing... is winning!" He pulled out the card he had stolen from Yami Sii and flipped it over to show Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura, seeing what it was and recognizing it perfectly, frowned.  
  
"Activate Destiny Board!" Yami Bakhe said, with much confidence. "Victory is near! In just five turns, both of you will lose!"  
  
"Now wait a minute," Yami said, slightly confused. "How do you know that you'll get all five of the Spirit Message cards in just five turns? Aren't the odds a little off?"  
  
Yami Bakhe chuckled. "You just don't get it, do you?" He flipped his hand over and showed Yami the cards in it. "The reason I didn't have any monsters to play was because my hand was full of Spirit message cards!"  
  
And sure enough, all five required cards were in his hand: Spirit Message "D", Spirit Message "E", Spirit Message "A", Spirit Message "T", and Spirit Message "H". D, E, A, T, H.  
  
"And the spirit messages also spell out somebody's fate- death! The death of a friend!" Yami Bakhe started laughing lightly, an echo of Yami Bakura's evil howl.  
  
"But you left one mistake," Yami pointed out.  
  
Yami Bakhe stopped laughing and glared at Yami. "And what would that be?" He asked, almost daring Yami to answer.  
  
"You left your teammate wide open for an attack," Yami told him, pointing to Yami Youen. "If both Bakura and I attack her, both of you lose immediately! And because you have no monster cards in your hand, there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Yami Bakhe scowled at his own stupidity. "Damn, I forgot," he scolded himself. He hung his head for a few minutes, but snapped it back up. "Too bad I found a way out of humiliation!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami and Yami Bakura asked together.  
  
"Because I will make someone from your own group take it. I would be killing two guards with one spell!" He thought harder about it. "No, wait. Make that THREE guards with one spell."  
  
"What's the third guard?" Yami Sii asked stupidly. She was crouching on one knee and had a hand on the ground to keep her balance, and was trying to tell red apart from green. (Basically everything looked red and green in her vision at the moment.)  
  
Yami Bakhe smirked, but this time it had a hint of sadness in it. "The third guard is my friend, so it will be sort of a betrayal." He crouched on one knee again and put one hand to the ground.  
  
Yami Youen was starting to get annoyed. "Stop it with all the cliché stuff already and get your ass moving!"  
  
Yami Bakhe stumbled back on his feet. "W-what...?" he asked dizzily.  
  
"I said, 'Stop it with all the cliché stuff already and get your ass moving'! You deaf idiot!" Yami Youen yelled.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that I- !" He was cut off.  
  
=End your turn, idiot!=  
  
Yami Bakhe raised an eyebrow at the odd voice in his head, but heeded it. "End turn...uh, I guess..."  
  
Yami Youen looked at him weirdly. "Aw, Ra, you're embarrassing," she growled at him. He didn't reply; he just held his head like he had a headache.  
  
"Draw." Yami drew a card. Immediately he felt a huge pain in the back of his head, and he almost dropped his cards. He fell on his knees and held his head.  
  
'Pathetic pharaoh,' Yami Bakura thought. "What's wrong, weakling?" he asked, looking down at the pharaoh's shaking body.  
  
"My head. hurts," Yami choked. Yami Bakura watched in utter horror as Yami's life point count dropped by 800.  
  
[3200, 4000; 2700, 4000]  
  
After the point count stopped dropping, however, Yami didn't stop shaking.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up from Yami to Yami Bakhe and Yami Youen. "Hey, what's the big deal? Are you cheating or something?"  
  
Yami Bakhe didn't answer, continuing to hold his head, so Yami Youen had to think of and explanation to what is happening. "I think Yami Bakhe stuck a spell on his Destiny Board so that every turn the opponent takes, he loses 800 life points, so that by the time five turns is over, one of their life points will drop to 0 and we would win. Pretty smart of you ask me," she added.  
  
Yami, still on the ground, played a card. "Red... Medicine," He managed to say. His headache lifted a little bit, and his life points recovered by 500. "Blue...Medicine," he added, also playing the card. He healed completely.  
  
[4000, 4000; 2700, 4000]  
  
Yami still had a small struggle from after-affects, but he lifted a finger and pointed at Yami Youen. "Summoned Skull...attack."  
  
Yami Youen was enveloped in electricity, and screamed. Her life points reached a very low point where even a Petite Moth could kill her with a direct attack.  
  
[4000, 4000; 200, 4000]  
  
Yami Youen desperately drew a card and almost laughed out loud from the results. "I play a monster in defense mode, and I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master!"  
  
A facedown monster appeared in her Monster Card zone, and a card appeared in her Magic/Trap Card zone. A man with a kind, smiling face and odd non- modern clothing appeared. He formed a ball of sparkling energy and threw it at Yami Youen. It exploded into millions of sparkles and healed her life points.  
  
"Whee! This is fun!" Yami Youen said, gaining a little of her cheerfulness back.  
  
[4000, 4000; 1200, 4000]  
  
"End turn!" Yami Youen said cheerfully, looking over at Yami Bakura.  
  
"Stop being so happy; it's making me ner-er-vous," Yami Bakura grouched as he drew a card, almost choking on the last word from pain. He felt the pain fill his head the way he'd seen happen to Yami, but physical pain hurts a lot more when you are the one suffering, and he gave a short scream, not being as physically strong as Yami.  
  
[4000, 3200; 1200, 4000]  
  
Yami Bakura fell on his knees and sat there panting and holding his head. He put his cards on the ground facedown so that his sweat wouldn't damage them. "That's...one...hell...of a spell...he...cast..." he managed to say. When he got used to the pain, he picked up his cards and looked at the one he had just drawn.  
  
"Summon...Headless Knight," Yami Bakura said slowly, then taking a huge gasp to help his lungs function properly. "Headless Knight...attack...facedown..." he only got that far before having to take another huge gasp, but Headless Knight got the message. It turned its armor (being headless, it didn't turn its head) toward Yami Youen's facedown monster card and charged at it with its sword raised for an attack.  
  
Just before the sword was about to slice the card in two, it disappeared and became an odd monster that looked like a rib cage with a head. It opened its eyes and scared Headless Knight so badly it made a huge jump and returned to Yami Bakura's hand.  
  
[4000, 2800; 1200, 4000]  
  
"What is that?!?" Yami asked, alarmed.  
  
"That," Yami Youen explained, "is Wall of Illusion. It has the power to send whatever monster attacking it back to the opponent's hand. Tricky, isn't it?" She glanced over at Yami Bakura. "Oh, and sorry to make you suffer more, but it appears that Wall of Illusion has 1850 defense points, which is about 400 points more than Headless Knight, with 1450 attack. Oops!" She giggled.  
  
Yami Bakura was sick of her nearly undying cheerfulness. "Gross...Ghost...attack...life..." and he had to take another huge breath.  
  
The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams Flew over to Yami Bakhe, whom I had almost forgotten to write about, who was still holding his head. He looked up and saw the hideous ghost charging at him, and almost jumped out of his skin. Gross Ghost lifted its sword...  
  
...and the sword bounced back.  
  
"What's the matter? Attack!" Yami said at it, knowing it would have been what Yami Bakura had wanted to say. Yami Bakura looked surprised, too.  
  
"Silly boys," Yami Youen teased. "Yami Bakura, how could you have forgotten? Gross Ghost isn't allowed to attack because you already ordered an attack from Headless Knight!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? The rules of the game said we were allowed to attack with all the monsters on the field if we wish!" Yami reasoned.  
  
"Well, yes, the official rules do say that," Yami Youen admitted, "but that rule has been slightly bent in this duel. Does the card name 'Dark Door' ring a bell?" She pointed at the first Magic Card Yami Bakura had played in the duel. "If I remember correctly, that card says that as long as it is in play, only one monster may attack per turn. And it is a continuous card, so to remove it from play you need a De-Spell." She looked around. "And I didn't see anyone activate De-Spell before Yami Bakura ordered the attack," she added, just to rub it in.  
  
Yami Bakhe drew a card. "I summon my own Headless Knight to destroy Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams," was all he did. "End turn."  
  
[4000, 2650; 1200, 4000]  
  
Yami Youen was slightly satisfied that Yami Bakhe was able to attack successfully, but was angry because he hadn't done anything else. He had, after all, left his monster wide open for an attack. But she figured that since he didn't have anything in his hand other than the Spirit Message cards, he didn't really have much to do.  
  
Yami took a quick look around the entire duel. 'Something doesn't feel right. I sense a disturbance in the balance of souls.' He shrugged it off, telling himself he was just being paranoid. He drew his card. Pain.  
  
[3200, 2650; 1200, 4000]  
  
Other than pain, nothing. "Summoned Skull, attack Bakhe's Headless Knight."  
  
Summoned Skull aimed another lightning bolt, this time at Yami Bakhe's Headless Knight. Yami Bakhe looked at it nonchalantly.  
  
Just as the lightning bolt was about to hit Headless Knight, it bounced back and destroyed its own master. This time, Yami really did scream.  
  
[700, 2650; 1200, 4000]  
  
"Like my Magic Cylinder?" Yami Bakhe laughed. "Whoo, you people keep forgetting I have this Magic/Trap card in play. You're so funny." He continued to laugh.  
  
"Is it just me, or is he beginning to act like Youen, too?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's...just...you..." Yami Bakura said hopefully. The last thing they needed was another Yami Youen.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami Youen demanded as she drew a card. "Place another card facedown, activate another Dian Keto!"  
  
Dian Keto appeared again and threw another ball of magic at her. Again she jumped about and played in the fountain of sparkles, earning lots of sweatdrops from the other fellow duelists.  
  
[700, 1850; 2200, 4000]  
  
"And...there she goes again," Yami sighed. "Yami Bakura, I really wish you could get a grip on yourself and attack her again. A grumpy Youen is better than a cheerful one."  
  
"What was that?!?" Yami Youen raged. "End turn, and receive your beatings! Gosh, wonder whether Yami Bakura can still stand, though," she added while she watched him draw a card and start screaming and breathing heavily all over again.  
  
"Focus...focus..." Yami Bakura tried to comfort himself, to much failure. He gritted his teeth and looked like he was going to puke.  
  
"Call ME a weakling, will you?" Yami growled at the white heap on the ground that was Yami Bakura.  
  
[700, 1850; 2200, 4000]  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the life point count one more time. "Wait..." he managed to say. 'If the pharaoh and I lose 800 life points each turn during either draw phase or standby phase (can't really tell), then Yami will...' he stopped right there. He took a quick glance at his cards. 'Damn pharaoh."  
  
"Play...Goblin's...Secret...Rem- rem- ed- eeeee~" he started confidently and ended weakly. He made a gesture at Yami when the ball of light (assumed as Goblin's Secret Remedy) appeared. It floated over to Yami and recovered 800 life points.  
  
[1500, 1850; 2200, 4000]  
  
By now Yami Bakura was more sitting than crouching. He looked hopefully at his hand for another healing card, but found none. He moaned in despair. "End turn..." he grumbled.  
  
"Draw."  
  
Yami Bakhe slowly pulled out the card at the top of his deck. He glanced at it.  
  
Yami Sii's eyes widened. "Change of Heart..."  
  
Yami Bakhe played the card. "I activate change of Heart, and I want Yami Bakura's Headless Knight to heed my word for the time being."  
  
Yami Bakura was getting very annoyed. 'Damn it, I forgot to tell Headless Knight to attack."  
  
"Attack Yami Bakura, both Headless Knights."  
  
The first Headless Knight attacked Yami Bakura, and sent him to the ground.  
  
[1500, 1350; 2200, 4000]  
  
When he hit the ground (running! Hahahahaha...no), Yami Bakura felt something underneath him. It was in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a tiny water bottle.  
  
Yami Sii's eyes widened. "The water that Sii gave Bakura this morning..."  
  
Yami Bakura smirked and downed a lot of it. He could feel his energy coming back.  
  
[1500, 8000; 2200, 4000]  
  
Yami Bakhe pounded his fist into his palm in frustration. "Damn! Remind me to kill that girl."  
  
Refreshed and smirking, Yami Bakura wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, capped the bottle, and put it aside for later use. "Ah, yes... I do believe someone wants to have a little... vengeance, yes? Now, I do believe I could share some of this with Yami. After all, he does need a little help with those points, does he?"  
  
Yami caught the bottle that was thrown at him. He arched an eyebrow at Yami Bakura. "I do not understand."  
  
"You will in a moment, I assure you," was the reply, followed by a trademark cackling that had been professional over the last two tournaments.  
  
"Now I draw." Yami did as he said, and his eyes rested suspiciously on Yami Bakura, but before he could sigh at the ridiculous 'innocent' face he was sure the thief was going to put up, he had to put up with Yami Bakhe's Message Board.  
  
[700, 8000; 2200, 4000]  
  
"The water, pharaoh! Use it now, don't waste the points I just saved you last turn!" growled a certain grouchy white-haired 5000 year-old evil guy with a golden ring. (At least, that's what he would have looked like to the old man sitting there, minus the age thing.)  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to invite an elephant stampede, young man!" said a rather young-looking man named Yami. "But isn't this sort of... cheating?" questioned the ever-so-strict one. Nevertheless, he drank it anyway, and he felt the boost.  
  
[8000, 8000; 2200, 4000]  
  
"Now I play Mind Control, and take Bakhe's Headless Knight. I sacrifice Headless Knight and Summoned Skull."  
  
"Heh!" scoffed Yami Youen. "Your Dark Magician will do you no good in this situation! It has the same amount of attack points as Summoned Skull; did you forget about your own cards?"  
  
"Not Dark Magician!" Yami said rather loudly and triumphantly, as lightning started flashing from the sky. "Sun of God Dragon!"  
  
The magnificent beast flew down from the sky in a ball shape. Yami looked up helplessly at the big ball hovering above him, with the attack and defense of 5000/3000. He had forgotten that a certain spell was needed to open up the mightiest Egyptian God card. He looked down at the card he had played on his duel disk, and sure enough, instead of a description with the attack and defense points, there was an Arabic spell, which obviously, he couldn't read.  
  
"Ha, ha!" Yami Youen laughed. "Okay, so that big ball has impressive defense points, but it will only take a Blue Eyes White Dragon along with Dragon Treasure to defeat that- " she picked two cards from her hand and showed them off to the seemingly doomed spirits. "- which I just so happened to have in my hand at the moment! Oh, guess what? I also have a Mind Control in my hand right now!" she picked a third card from her hand, and sure enough, it was Mind Control. "I can just sacrifice Bakura's Headless Knight and my Wall of Illusion, and I can play Blue Eyes White Dragon, equip it with Dragon Treasure, and destroy your worthless blob!"  
  
"Hey!" Yami Bakura growled, fuming. "Dare to sacrifice MY monster, will you, snotty brat?"  
  
"Cool down, Bakura!" Yami said, beads of sweat forming on his face. "She won't even have the chance. She won't ever see her next turn! I promise!"  
  
He looked, frustrated, at the Sun of God Dragon card, clenching his teeth and mentally cursing at the Arabic. After he looked at it too long, though, something clicked.  
  
"Yami?" Yami Bakura asked as Yami's head snapped up, his eyes flashing a deadly white.  
  
White? Wait a minute. Yami doesn't have white eyes.  
  
"I summon the power of the god of the sun, Ra. Awaken from your eternal slumber- Sun of God!" Yami chanted. The metallic ball known as Sun of God Dragon began to open up. Yami Bakura's eyes widened in amazement as the Sun of God Dragon finally awakened to heed Yami's command.  
  
Yami lifted a hand in a zombie-like fashion. "Sun of God Dragon... destroy the enemy..." Yami's white eyes widened and his life points dropped to 1.  
  
[1, 8000; 2200, 4000]  
  
"One... Turn... Kill..." Yami continued in his dead tone of voice. The dragon's attack increased dramatically.  
  
{5000/3000} = {12999/10999}  
  
Sun of God Dragon started glowing a powerful golden color and attacked Yami Youen and Yami Bakhe at the same time. Obviously, their life points dropped to zero.  
  
[1, 8000; 0, 0]  
  
Since the game was over, all the monsters started disappearing. The fog lifted, revealing the sunlight that had been lost for an entire duel. Both Yami and Yami Bakhe dropped at the same time, and while the color on Yami's face returned, Yami Bakhe's Millennium Jar glowed a soft blue color and became dull again.  
  
Yami Sii stood up. "So... it's over, huh?"  
  
Yami got up. His eyes had returned to its natural violet color. "It...is?"  
  
He looked over to Yami Bakura, who scoffed and turned away. "Don't look at me. You're the one who called the attack."  
  
Yami looked at the scene. Sun of God Dragon was still placed on the reader of his duel disk, except that it had gone back to normal since the duel was over. He looked at Yami Youen's deck, which was spilled all over the place, and Yami Youen herself, who had her back turned to everyone else and seemed to be in a terrible mood.  
  
He noticed Yami Bakhe get back to his feet, although he was pretty sure it was the normal Bakhe now, considering the fact that he had a dazed look on his face and the way he was asking, "Who are you again?"  
  
Bakhe was pointing to Yami Youen, who turned around. "You pathetic little- !" she started, but all of a sudden, a flute that was stuffed into her pocket glowed and she stopped mid-sentence.  
  
The normal Youen returned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm too lazy to get out of bed..." she mumbled, while everybody sweatdropped. Her vision focused, and she realized she was in the middle of a park road. "Huh! I'm up! Or is this still a dream..."  
  
Bakhe smacked himself on the head. "No, you're not dreaming, you're in the middle of a garden with tall, tall flowers and a huge strange-looking puddle/river that defies the law of gravity. How could you be dreaming?" Everybody watched with interest, seeing Bakhe making sense for once. "I think I'M the one dreaming," he added, and everybody lost their hopes of him being smart.  
  
Yami Sii also seemed to have disappeared, and Sii was in her place. "Even in my nightmares, you're an idiot, Bakhe..."  
  
"Why is everybody talking about dreams?" Yami asked. Bakhe, Youen, and Sii stared at him grumpily.  
  
"I had a nightmare that no matter how far I ran, I couldn't find anybody that cared about me," Sii grumbled softly. "There was this set of very, very long stairs, and every time I climbed a set, there would be a door that looked like to door to my old room- back when my parents were still alive. But every time I opened the door, there would be another very, very long set of stairs." She tucked her head between her legs in shame. "It was so stupid."  
  
"Well," Bakhe said, in an un-characteristic, dark voice, "I had a dream of my old guardian and my best friend. You think it's tough for you to have me around? Imagine what it's like for me." He looked up into the sky. "Before Shadi sent me here, I was perfectly fine by myself. I was fine with dusting artifacts, or scrubbing the floor, or cleaning the waste room. I also learned quite a lot, and nobody thought I was stupid. I had a best friend who looked almost exactly like me, and we both had a lot in common- we both had no real family, and were dumped at that place when our parents couldn't find a way to take care of us any longer."  
  
Sii guiltily poked her head up, but Bakhe ignored her and continued his story. "And the worst part was that that one month was the only happy memory I have. One month." He faced the others. "You all have souls that were activated as soon as you were born, but I wasn't so fortunate."  
  
Now everyone in the group except Yami Bakura was listening. "Why not?" asked Yami.  
  
Bakhe's face twisted. It was hard to tell whether it was sadness or anger. "Since I was born... I was without a soul. My parents assumed I was brain- dead, and had had to feed, dress, and clean me for an entire twelve years. By the time I was ten, they got a little impatient with me and started going different places, looking for some way to make me...functional. Like my brother was," he added, glancing at Yami Bakura, then staring at the ground.  
  
"They eventually got to Egypt, because my father finally decided to take me along one of his expeditions. He wrapped me in a white cloth and pretended I was a rug. He went to different places in the market, asking about ways to bring inanimate objects to life, and saying that I was his favorite rug every time someone asked about me. Eventually, his questioning led him to Shadi. Shadi promised to bring me back, and he succeeded, but when he went to return me to my father, my father was..." Bakhe paused to wipe away a tear. "My father... was gone. He had left me behind."  
  
"Geez..." Sii mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yami said truthfully.  
  
Yami Bakura merely snorted and kicked a stone.  
  
"It's okay," Bakhe told them, reverting back to his normal self. "I just miss Horufu, that's all. I wonder what Youen dreamed about?"  
  
Youen, hearing her name, looked around, her eyes finally landing on Bakhe. "Who? Me?"  
  
Bakhe nodded. "Um, yeah. We shared our dreams and stories already, what's yours?"  
  
"Mine?" Youen asked. "It's going to be a long story..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scarabsi: After three or more months of writing the stupid duel, I'm glad it's all over! Now I can just relax and chill for the next few chapters.  
  
Youen: (grabs Scarabsi by the collar) Oh, no you don't! You still have to write about MY story!  
  
Scarabsi: (sighs) Oh, right.  
  
Bakhe: I'm so out of character! (sobs)  
  
Sii: ... assuming you know what 'out of character' means...  
  
Bakhe: Oh, right... what DOES it mean?  
  
Sii: (sighs)  
  
Bakura: When are you going to let me out?  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut it, mortal!  
  
Bakura: (sniffs) You're so mean.  
  
Yugi: And what about me? And my friends?  
  
Tea: Yeah!  
  
Joey: You have to let us back in the picture SOMEday!  
  
Scarabsi: ^^;;;  
  
Rahotep: Okay, people. You better review if you actually read this chapter, or Scarabsi will assume you all died. Get it there- you do want to know more about ME, right?  
  
Sii, Bakhe, Youen, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura: Nooooooo...  
  
Rahotep: (sniffs) Fine then, be a meany!  
  
Everyone else: (sweatdrop) 


	19. Pst Memories part III

No I'm not dead. XD;;; I'm thinking I shouldn't post this story anymore, 'cause it's so stupid. What do you guys think? ?_?

It's been quite a few chapters since I had a disclaimer, but: I don't own anybody from Yu-Gi-Oh.

---------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Past Memories III

---------------------------------------

Youen Moyo cackled as she destroyed yet another enemy in her Fire Emblem game. [I don't own Fire Emblem.] "Ha! That dumb shaman didn't stand a chance against my upgraded Raven!" As the air around her changed in surprise of a sane statement, she added, "Black Fang shamans are way too ugly! Raven's good looks crushed them all!" (This is the part when you have a huge sweatdrop suspending from your head.)

Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Youen groaned in despair. "At a time like this? Who would be coming at this hour?" she asked herself, glancing at her clock. It read '8:00 pm'. She shrugged. "Well, it felt later to me. All the same, I wonder who would be coming now?" She suspended the game and turned the computer off. Then she went to open the door, and instinctively jumped out of the way when a black and blue blur whizzed by, shrieking "YOUEN!!!" at the top of its lungs. The blur crashed into the wall, revealing it to be Sii.

Youen sighed, smacked herself on the head, and commented to herself, "And here I thought _I_ was insane. I'm no match for _her_." She pulled Sii's face off the wall and rubbed the wallpaper smooth. Then, turning to Sii, she stared at her in confusion. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Sii glared at her. "I'm coming for your sleepover, idiot."

"Sleepover? What sleepov- OH!" Youen exclaimed when she suddenly remembered. "The one I haven't shut up about for three months?"

"Four," Sii corrected. "You can't tell me you forgot about it."

Youen's lips curved into a sheepish smile. "Okay. I won't."

Sii smacked herself on the head. "Here I thought _I_ was forgetful. I'm no match for _you_." She took off her backpack and was about to unroll her sleeping bag when she remembered she didn't know where to unroll it. She turned to Youen. "Where _are_ we sleeping, anyway?"

Youen shrugged. "I dunno. You _can't_ have my room, though."

Sii nodded. "Okay. I thought I'd show you a small full-color, full-body sketch of Raven I found on the Internet, but seeing as you won't let me in your room, I'll just have to- "

"Oh, did I say you couldn't? I- I meant to say, of _course_ you can! You're very welcome into my room, and you're very welcome to show me that picture! Um, yeah! Yeah, you are!" Youen announced over-excitedly, jumping up and down.

Sii smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy you see things my way." She lugged her sleeping bag to Youen's room and unrolled it somewhere on her messy floor, picking up the toys scattered on it along the way. She was used to messy rooms, for hers was more than thrice as messy as Youen's.

Youen walked in the room and, trotting all over Sii's sleeping bag, pounced on her. "Now! The picture! The picture! The picture!" She gleefully turned on her PC- or, at least, she tried to. She pushed the 'on' button over and over again. Frustrated, she checked the wiring system. It was fine, from what she could see. She groaned. This was something she had to wait for her father to fix, and he wasn't coming home for another hour.

Sii saw how sad Youen looked and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, I brought my Duel Monsters deck! We could duel while we wait for the computer to turn on!"

Youen sighed. "The computer just isn't turning on. It's not a delayed turning on. But yeah, a duel sounds like a good way to pass the time." She walked to her desk, where she usually placed her deck, but it was gone. "Huh? I can't find my deck." After a moment's thought (WOW! She can THINK! *gets killed by Youen*), she remembered where she last put it. "Oh, yeah!" She suddenly cried out, causing Sii to jump three feet in the air and land flat on her bottom. "I left it in the attic room at our _last_ party!"

"You haven't used your deck for half a year?!?" Sii shrieked in alarm. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?" she spit bits of lint out her mouth after she realized they were there.

"Don't worry! I'll go dig it out right now!" Wanting to be true to her word, Youen grabbed a flashlight and dashed up the stairs to the 'attic room'. She looked around, but couldn't see her deck lying around in any obvious location, which was expected, seeing that the attic room was so messy and that it was so dark. She flicked on the flashlight and looked around once more, still not seeing her deck lying in any obvious location. Her eyes landed on a pile of boxes. She quickly ran to them and dug them out, looking for her precious deck.

"Hey, if you can't find it, just play split deck!" came her sister, Ariah's voice, indicating to Youen that she was home. Youen sighed, knowing how Sii hated playing split deck.

As if to confirm her knowledge, Sii shouted back, "No! I hate playing split deck! Can't she borrow your deck?" Youen bit her bottom lip as she rummaged through the boxes. She got frustrated when she went through the fourth and last box with no success of finding her deck and threw it behind her back.

_Clunk!_

Youen turned around to see what the box had hit, and was delighted to find that more boxes had fallen from a shelf a little higher up that she had overlooked. She grabbed the flashlight and started digging out a few of those boxes. "Just a minute! I think I remember where I stuck my deck!" she shouted downward to Sii, hoping that the stupid girl wouldn't start looking through her manga in boredom. She reached inside the first box in the pile, which had an open lid, and pulled out her deck. "I found it!" She exclaimed triumphantly. She placed the deck on the bed that was in the attic room for reasons unknown and started to place the box back where it came from, but when she picked up the box, she heard a _thump_ from inside the box. "Huh?" Curious, she put the box back down and opened it again, pulling out a golden flute that she was sure wasn't there the last time she had reached inside the box. "This wasn't here before."

Just then, the door opened, and Sii appeared, slightly out of breath from having to run up the stairs. "How long is it going to take you?" she demanded, obviously tired of waiting so long.

Youen showed her the golden flute. "Look what I found!" She beamed at Sii, expecting her to look very impressed.

Sii indeed looked very impressed. "Wow." Her eyes were wide open, and her eyebrows were raised slightly. She reached for a small feel, but Youen let her hold it for a minute, and she almost dropped it. "It's so heavy! How can you _hold_ it?"

Youen glanced at Sii questioningly. "What do you mean? This thing barely weighs an ounce. I would have thought your sister would be heavier than that, but you can lift her fine." She rolled up her sleeves and tried to flex her bony arms, but it didn't work. "And I'm just the weakling klutz. This doesn't make sense."

Sii grumbled and dumped the flute back in Youen's hands. "Well, while it's true that I'm stronger than lots of girls our age, I still think that flute is incredibly heavy. It's too heavy to be played or used." She pulled out a small wooden Chinese flute from her pocket. "See? This is about the weight a flute should be." After seeing Youen's questioning looks, she scratched her head with the wood flute and sweatdropped. "Well, yeah, I know it's a wooden flute, but normal flutes don't weigh much more than this one!"

Youen put her gold flute down and took Sii's flute, weighing it. "Odd. Your wood flute is actually heavier than my gold one."

Sii fell over. "What are you talking about?!?" She grabbed her flute back and stuffed it in her pocket. Then she pointed to Youen's flute, which was resting on the floor. "Don't you know that gold is always heavier than wood? Something whacko is going on here." She attempted to pick the flute up again, to no avail. She gave up the task, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants and backing away from the flute.

Effortlessly picking up the golden flute, Youen shrugged and stuffed it in _her_ pocket. "Should we show it to someone?" She asked. Sii shrugged, and she shrugged, too. They stood there for several minutes before remembering that they had planned a duel earlier. "LET'S DUEL!!!" They suddenly cried in each other's faces, and they raced down the stairs back to Youen's room to duel.

---------------------------------------

Later that night, Youen was back to playing Fire Emblem. Her father had fixed the computer problem in no time, and she had missed the game all too much. Sii was squealing occasionally at the cute characters.

"Eeeee! It's **Guy**!!!" Sii exclaimed, showing her adoration for _her_ favorite Fire Emblem character. She clasped her hands together and jumped from one leg to another, squeaking in delight when Guy easily destroyed an enemy archer in Youen's game.

"Oh, yeah?" Youen challenged. "Well, Raven is **way** cuter than Guy!"

"No! Guy's cuter!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Raven!"

"Guy!"

"Never mind!" Youen turned around and continued playing the game, rescuing Guy with Raven so that Guy wouldn't attack again. She turned around and smirked triumphantly at Sii. "There! Ha!" Then she brought Heath out to attack an enemy mercenary, and Sii started squealing all over again for her _second_ favorite Fire Emblem character. (me: *crash*)

"Eeeee! It's **Heath**!!!" Sii squealed again, causing Youen to mess up on weapon selection and making Heath attack with a javelin.

"Imbecile! That javelin can only attack twice before it breaks!" Youen screamed at Sii as the computer flashed a sign reading "a **javelin** broke!"

"But…Heath is so cute…" Sii whimpered.

"Ha, yeah, I know. He's almost as cute as Raven," Youen admitted.

"No, he's not _that_ ugly! You know who he's almost as cute as? He's almost as cute as Guy, that's who he's almost as cute as," Sii explained.

"You know what? Let's just say it in plain Chinese. **Heath is cute,**" Youen said slowly.

Sii nodded so hard her hair became messier than it already was and her head started to spin. "Yup, yup. He's my second favorite."

"I thought your second favorite was Erk," Youen said, puzzled. Erk was a purple-haired mage that Sii had squealed about for awhile. Erk _did_ look kind of good, but Sii had thought he was a girl at first. Sii sweatdropped.

"Well, yeah…I do like Erk… but he's my fourth favorite ever since he died and Heath came along…" Sii's sentence melted into a squeal again, and Youen sighed. She dragged Dart over to the next opponent. Dart, she was sure, wouldn't attract any affection from Sii.

Sii picked up a Yu Yu Hakusho manga and started flipping through it, squealing whenever she ran across a picture of Kurama or Hiei. Youen sighed. "I give up…" she mumbled. "You have a thing for long hair and innocence?" Youen asked.

Sii nodded hard again, messing up her hair once more. "Yup! To be exact, long _white_ hair. Like Yoko Kurama! Aw, man is _he_ cute!" Sii hugged the manga and bounced off the walls. (She gets high off bishonens.) When she landed ground again, she dropped the manga. "But… Yoko Kurama has red eyes. Red eyes look really cool, but brown eyes are the best! And Yoko Kurama is so _violent_…I think innocence and naivety is better. So, here you go: Long white hair, brown eyes, innocence and naivety; mix 'em together, and you got the _perfect_ little cutie in the world!" Sii squealed again and started hyperventilating.

"Hm…well, I bet you'll meet someone just like that one day," Youen remarked, slightly sarcastic. She doubted anyone in the world could be born with white hair.

She turned back to her game just as Ariah rushed in with a phone in her hand. "Sii! You have to go! The police just called-"

"What? The police? What would they want with me? It's not like I did anything wrong or needed help or supervision or anything. What could-"

"They said your house just burned down!"

"They **_what_**_?!?_" Sii cried out in shock. "But- but my parents- my sister- my _family_ was in there!"

Ariah nodded. "That's what they said. They want to know when they can pick you up. They might be taking you to an orphanage or some-"

"I'm not going to an orphanage! I don't want to!" Sii screamed. She grabbed the phone from Ariah, quickly chased the line to the receiver, and hung it up. She stood there panting for a moment, then ran back to Youen's room. "Excuse me, I have to go…"

She rolled up her sleeping bag, packed everything back into her backpack, and started to run out. She stopped, then turned around. "Uh…may I please borrow a tent? I'll return it someday, I promise I will."

Ariah nodded and ran out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a tiny one-person tent set. Sii accepted it with gratitude and ran out of the door, apologizing for the inconvenience.

On her way out, Sii heard a sad tune. It sounded like flute music, although she was too sad to care right now. She looked up, and there, sitting on the roof, was Youen, playing her golden flute. Youen spotted her looking up, and the sad song began changing, morphing into a lively tune. Immediately her mood sprung up and she started to feel really confident. She smiled and pulled out her own flute. She started playing a shadow of the tune Youen had been playing, trying to remember every note in case she felt down again. When the song ended, Sii tucked her flute back inside her pocket and mouthed a _thank you_ to Youen. She saw Youen smile slightly, but it seemed… alien. It was not Youen's smile.

---------------------------------------

"Hey! Hey! Mama!" Youen cried, as her mom turned around from dinner with a smile. "Mama, I got something to show you. Me and Sii-"

"'Sii and I'," Youen's mother corrected.

"Sii and I," Youen said, rolling her eyes. "We were- well, I was- looking for my deck in the attic room, and I found this flute!" Youen pulled the golden flute out of her pocket and showed it to her mom.

Ms. Moyo took one look at the flute and froze. "Youen… where- where- _how_ did you find that?"

Youen blinked. "It was in one of the boxes. Why?"

"That… is… an accursed flute. Your great grandmother bought it off an antique shop somewhere in Taiwan. She- she was the only one able to lift it. Everyone else who tried either dropped it or had their fingers squashed off.

"Then… one night… she heard of a legend of her golden flute; it spoke of ancient magic held within the golden flute, and how it was able to control one's emotions; one who listened to the melody too long could be lost in its bindings for eternity.

"Your great grandmother… she wanted to try it out for herself. So she declared that on the next new moon night, she would play the flute to her husband. She picked a happy, lively tune- she practiced it on regular flutes to save the effect.

"Then, on the night of the next new moon, great grandmother told great grandfather that she had a surprise waiting for him. She ran to the special silver box that she usually placed the golden flute, but when she opened it- it was gone. Vanished without a trace, without a single fingerprint or a dent in the lock. It was simply gone. It wasn't long before great grandmother vanished as well, without a trace."

Youen experimentally looked outside the window. "It's a new moon night right now, Mama."

Ms. Moyo glanced out the window and nodded. "So it is. The curse of the golden flute has chosen you as its next victim."

"Mama, it _isn't_ a curse, it's just a harmless-"

"I don't want to take any chances," Ms. Moyo said crossly. "Now, be careful with that flute and be sure not to get too attached to it. Get rid of it if you must."

"Now, now, what if I am the one chosen to posses the Millennium Flute, dear mother?" Youen slithered in a dark way. "What then, do you suppose, I would do, if I were to part with it, dear mother? Would you suppose I would disappear if I do, dear mother?"

"What! Don't talk to me like that, Youen Moyo!" said girl's mother exclaimed crossly. Youen merely laughed.

"Youen? Youen Moyo? Why, I don't believe she's in this room anymore. You speak to Chielesut, master musician of the pharaoh's court. And I don't believe you need to remember any of this. So, uh… I guess this is hello and goodbye, huh?" She cackled evilly and brought the flute to her lips. Ignoring Ms. Moyo's screams, she started playing a soft and staccato tune that was rather repetitive. After the song ended, she opened up a portal to the shadow realm and retreated back to her room before her 'dear mother' saw her with the flute again.

---------------------------------------

Yuck! That's one of the shortest chapters I've written in a long time! Well, just a quick warning to you readers out there (if there still are any) that the Past Memories are going to be short. Okay?

Now, find some way to tell me that you actually read this chapter so I will me happy; or did you all give up on me already? T_T Give me a chance!

Now, I'm going to go work on Sleeping Beauty of the Nile. That's been on hold for awhile.

Thanks for reading and review if it won't break your back! =P


End file.
